Life So Complicated
by Indigo Siren
Summary: Alternate Sequel to 'Love Worth Fighting For'. Jin x Miharu. A year later, University student Miharu does her best to keep the relationship with Jin together. But with the 'Devil Gene' ready to cause problems, is it even possible? -Sexual Situations-
1. Prologue

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: This is the third of my Miharu/Jin saga. It is the obviously the sequel to 'Love Worth Fighting For'. As I said, the genre has changed slightly, and also, the rating is 'R' because I'm going to involve some sexual situations in this story. If you don't feel you can read it because of this, please turn back now. You have been warned. Also, as I always mention; please, no flames. They are pointless. If you don't like, don't review. Also I would like to mention that I did my best to do research into a Japanese University for Miharu and any others, so, if I get any information or course studying things wrong, please forgive me. Thank you, and enjoy.  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
There had been a world of changes in the life of Miharu Hirano. Things had happened quicker then she'd expected, things she had not so long back thought would be years away. But no, life had moved so quickly that all these new jumps and leaps on her path were suddenly there and then and she had to tackle them, ready or not.  
  
She finished at the Mishima High School, getting quite good grades, mainly in subjects like History, Languages and Maths, which was quite surprising to her, though with the History, there was no surprise, it had always been one of her strong subjects. The minute she had got her results, she'd almost fainted in shock. It had given her a whole new confidence.  
  
She had finally settled her University choice to that of the Hirosaki University in Aomori, which was seventy minutes away from her home town of Tokyo. She decided on taking Humanities and Cultural studies, which was a wide build of languages, cultural understanding, some business aspects and a lot of history. She was looking forward to it. The thing she wasn't looking forward to was saying goodbye to all her friends, minus Rubi Akoguroi, whom was taking the same course as she was at the Hirosaki University, so she knew that was a plus to having someone she knew as close company.  
  
Mika Hamono was going to study Law at the University of Tokyo, as it seemed a tradition in her family, though she still secretly wanted to be a singer. Yumi Kougi had decided to take her music seriously and was accepted into the Aichi Prefectural University of Fine Arts and Music. Ling Xiaoyu had decided to study internationally, and had been accepted to a University in Arizona in which Julia Chang attended. She was going to study Business Management, for one day she was planning to start her own company and finally create that amusement park of her dreams. Julia was allowing Xiaoyu to stay with her while she studied in America, which was definitely cheaper then what the Chinese girl had been planning before.  
  
It had been a tearful goodbye between the group of friends as they all went their separate ways, but they kept their promise of keeping in touch, in which they did. Miharu and Rubi flew from Tokyo to Aomori in the late March, to prepare for their first semester at University.  
  
Both girls were thrilled when they first enrolled in University. It was a dream come true, and Miharu was especially glad to be finally out doing things on her own, though she missed her father and Hanii Seika, the woman who was soon going to be her Step-mother.  
  
Miharu loved this life; everything was just starting to feel right for once… even her love life.  
  
Jin Kazama, her boyfriend, was always coming and going and sometimes she didn't know what would happen with their relationship. She had started to have her doubts. That was, until he finally came to Hirosaki to see her personally after hiding behind letters and phone calls. Finally, they were safe away from Heihachi and anyone else to be together. He knew that his Grandfather had pretty much stopped watching Miharu just after she left Tokyo. Everything had just seemed to be carrying on normally, as life should have.  
  
Miharu was going to take the opportunity to be with him, and she took it by storm. She had been living in the Student Dormitory of the University in the Hou-Ryo, (Dormitories for female students) in an accommodation with Rubi, but decided to move out to rent an apartment in Hirosaki City so she could live with Jin. Most of the money was came from her father to house her and pay of the University course fees, and he was kind enough to assure them enough money to pay off the first few month's bills. She had finally got herself a small job with a café in the city, which gave decent pay, and was sure enough to keep the rent paid. Jin also worked, though he was discreet. He worked for a family at their shop and dojo, helping out behind the scenes, and earned some keep for them. He was still keeping low, just in case. He knew he could never be too careful.  
  
Though their lives seemed to keep taking hectic turns, they were glad to be finally together, sharing a home in peace and quiet. They hoped that they wouldn't have anymore trouble coming their way. But saying that, being in peace for this long had been a blessing, for things were never always as easy as they appeared to be. 


	2. Chapter 1

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was bold and hot, even in the late afternoon as Miharu stepped out of the University, onto the campus that was streaming with life. The nineteen-year-old was accustomed now to how packed the place got, and moved within the throng of people as she made her way across the concrete stretch, away from the surrounding buildings.  
  
"Hey! Miharu! Don't run off yet!"  
  
Miharu turned and smiled at Rubi, whom chased her down through the crowd, appearing with another of their University buddies, Kyasha Yuugao. Kyasha was a technology student who'd roomed with Rubi after Miharu had gone to live with Jin. She was a nice girl, but seemed to have an unquenchable wild side.  
  
"Miharu, babe!" Kyasha screamed, hugging her tightly. "Your lesson go okay?"  
  
"It was fine. Had Rubi to distract me during the boring bits," Miharu said, casting a glance to her grinning friend.  
  
"Sometimes we get this old man for a teacher," Rubi explained to Kyasha. "And man does he drone…"  
  
Miharu laughed at the slow, deep voice Rubi put on in an impression. Yes, it was true, sometimes her lessons were boring when Mr. Takahashi, the oldest teacher in the University, took control. He was a good teacher, but it was as if they fell into a time warp when he began to explain things. She was glad to have other teachers too.  
  
"So, Miss. Hirano, what do you plan to do tonight?" Kyasha bugged, prodding the girl's shoulder.  
  
Miharu swatted her hand away. "I plan to stay in. It's my night off from work! Hurrah for that!"  
  
"Oh… going home to your man…" Kyasha winked, saying those words pretty quietly.  
  
Miharu had only told Kyasha and Rubi she was living with Jin. She didn't like her personal life being known by everyone, so they were made to keep it a big secret. So far, they were being good girls.  
  
"Yes, he'll be there," Miharu said and stuck out her tongue to them. "And now my friends, I will bid you goodbye. I'm tired and I can hear my bed calling me."  
  
"Aww, you're so boring. This is University life!" Rubi declared.  
  
"Yes, and I've been living it quite well," Miharu said, patting her friend's shoulder. "We'll party another night."  
  
"That's my girl!" Kyasha said, giving her the thumbs up. "See you around!"  
  
"Bye!" Miharu waved them off and left to catch her bus home.  
  
***  
  
The minute she stepped into her apartment, she dumped her bag and jacket in the corner by a small wicker mail table, as she called it. She slumped against the door and let out a sigh, glad to be back in her own home. And she could say her OWN HOME with some pride. She jumped when she heard an exerting shout from the lounge. She half lazily went to see what Jin was doing, as she knew it was his voice and no one else's.  
  
The lounge was a little rearranged so that there was an open area on the floor, which was where the sofa and the coffee table used to be positioned. Jin was practising his katas, dressed in a pair of Gi bottoms and a simple vest. His movements of the traditional karate were so fluid and graceful; it was almost as if he was dancing rather then moving around in his fight stances and moves. Miharu leaned against the doorway, watching. He kept up the moves for another minute or two before stopping, finally noticing she was there. He always put all his concentration into his movement, which pretty much made the world around him seem to disappear for the moment.  
  
"Sorry, I will put things right again," he said, rubbing a glistening forehead, his long bangs swaying until the gracing touch.  
  
"I know you will," she said, moving into the room. "You're the neat freak of the household."  
  
He had to grin at that, and leaned down as she came close, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Welcome home," he said.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled up at him just before giving him a kiss of her own, and then she sauntered off towards the kitchen to start making them some dinner. Jin set the lounge right again and went off for a shower.  
  
The relationship was a dream, going the way they'd always wanted, with a love between them that was strong and secure. Even though they were always at ease around each other, as of late, there was always a slight bit of tension. It had been ever since Miharu raised a certain topic.  
  
Sex.  
  
That one word had frozen Jin in his shoes. She was curious to know his thoughts about it, as she herself was very inclined to go forward with it. At this time in her life, she was ready for anything. He however, was unsure. With him having the 'Devil Gene', he felt that his control during sex may be lost, though he'd been doing well as of late to keep it under wraps, but with these new situations, he didn't know what the impact would be. He was desperately putting it off, or avoiding the whole sex topic altogether and he knew, even though she didn't show it, that she was saddened, wishing for them to take a step further.  
  
This situation flowed through Jin's mind as he scrubbed down under the hot jet spray. Distantly, he could smell their dinner cooking. Something with rice in it. He smiled, running his hands over his face, his bangs slicking back. She was a good cook, though she herself thought she was an amateur compared to Jin, though he thought otherwise. He just wished he could talk about this whole situation with her without feeling like he was going to sink into a dark hole. It had been bugging him seriously lately, and he needed to figure out what he wanted to do before he ended up driving her off.  
  
***  
  
Dinner had been nice, but Jin had been too quiet, so Miharu thought as she had tried to engage him in conversation about the day's activities. He gave mainly one-word answers or mumbled sentences. After dinner, she'd left him to watch the latest news reports while she washed up. After that, she retired to sit on the balcony, watching the sunset. The sky changed from a soft, pastel orange to a rustic colour, the darkness beginning to patch in on top.  
  
She'd slowly figured that maybe it was her conversations with him as of late that was bugging him. About their sex life, or, lack of. Never had they once made love since they started officially dating. They shared a bed, slept next to each other every night, but not once had they given in to their passion. He was more worried then anything about his 'curse' and she knew that, now feeling bad for pressurising him about it.  
  
She stared out across the buildings, humming to herself, tapping her feet slightly against the wooden deck of the balcony. How much she tried, she couldn't clear her head about this situation. Her mind was even going as far as taunting her with images of passion and seduction. It was then she quickly went to the bathroom and ran a hot bath, sinking in tiredly.   
  
The lapping bubbles and warmth was no comfort at all. She felt refreshed when she stepped out of the bath sometime later, but still, she was not even in the least bit relaxed. Now wearing a silky nightshirt, she stepped into the lounge, seeing Jin was still sat in the same position she had left him in just after dinner. And that was hours ago!  
  
'He's really deep in thought,' her mind murmured, and she hesitated for a minute and decided not to disturb him. She disappeared off to the bedroom to settle down for the night.  
  
***  
  
The news was interesting, yet boring at the same time. How that could be, he didn't know, but Jin was half ignoring it as he sat there, his mind distracted by the different things going through his head.  
  
'Sex isn't everything…' He thought. 'But it is something. It makes a relationship whole… and I'm keeping it in half. I hope I'm not hurting her by doing this…' He sighed, rubbing down a tired face. 'What to do, what to do…'  
  
He'd been sat there hours he suddenly realised, blinking. Darkness had taken the lounge and the only light was only that coming from the television. Carefully he stood and turned off the set and walked towards the bedroom quietly.  
  
The door only creaked slightly as he opened it, stepping in and shutting it to. It was quite warm in the bedroom, and he was relieved that Miharu had turned on the ceiling fan, which hummed with a windy whisper. He undid his shirt and trousers and slipped them off, dumping them on a chair beside the bed. He was left simply in a pair of cotton boxers as he folded back the cover of the bed and slipped in next to Miharu, whom shifted position as the bed shook slightly.  
  
Soon, the room was still and quiet besides the fan that spun overhead.  
  
Jin lay there in the hush, eyes closed as he listened to the fan, almost afraid to move. He knew Miharu wasn't asleep, only pretending. The way she moved, even breathed gave her away, but he didn't say anything at all. They were both restless.  
  
He contemplated whether just to roll over and go to sleep, or even say something now and disturb the peace of the dark. His inside twisted in knots and his skin began to bead with sweat. Suddenly, it felt awfully hot in the room. He knew his instincts were pointing in one direction, and he didn't know whether he should follow them or not. He gulped and decided now was the best time to make a move if any, before he lost his nerve…  
  
Miharu just lay there, moving her head against the pillow to try and get comfortable. The air had been quiet humid when she had got into bed, but the minute Jin had joined her, she'd though she'd been shoved in an oven at high temperatures. She cursed herself inwardly. This was the same man she'd shared a bed with for the last few months. How could it suddenly feel like she was in the same bed as a stranger?  
  
She never expected to feel a hand suddenly creep onto her torso, resting there timidly. She froze for just a second, but decided to relax, letting a soft sigh escape her lips. She wasn't in the least going to object.  
  
Seeing this as a good sign, Jin continued to move his hand across her smooth, flat stomach, guiding up until he felt two abounding curves suddenly come to rest a little beneath his palm and fingers. All that separated him from the soft skin of her body was a thin layer of silk.  
  
She would have gasped if her voice weren't caught in the back of her throat. His hand was gently resting in-between her breasts, and though it wasn't much of a touch, her body was beginning to react to this. She bit her tongue, not holding back a sigh that quivered from between her lips.   
  
The bed groaned slightly as the weight shifted more towards her side, and she could feel Jin moving over the top of her. She opened her eyes, managing to meet his through the darkness.  
  
For a moment, they were just staring at each other, taking in one and other as if for the first time. Their feelings were deeply intense, passing silently between the two. They each knew what the other was thinking, and things just couldn't be held back any longer.  
  
Jin closed the gap between them, his mouth pressing to hers softly at first, but then becoming much more compelling as she parted her lips slightly for him, welcoming him with passion. Her lips were so sweet, so intoxicating, his mind falling into a drunken state as his tongue finally found hers and danced around each other heatedly.  
  
She moaned into that kiss, and not afraid that it was loud and demanding of him. Her arms were suddenly wrapped around the back of his neck, keeping him close to her. He was so warm to touch, and his skin was moist with a light layer of sweat. He was as much ready for this as she was. When they finally parted the kiss, she tried to speak. "Jin…"  
  
"Shh…" Was his reply and he kissed the tip of her nose, then drawing down the side of her face and into the crook of her neck. In that instant, his hand was suddenly cupping her right breast, rubbing it circles through the material. He felt as if he'd burst with pleasure when he rubbed against a hard button beneath the silky cloth. His thumb ran over the top of it and he heard her hiss slightly between feebly parted lips. He smiled at this and groaned into her soft, scented skin as he could feel the confines of his boxers suddenly become tight and restricting.  
  
Her head lolled to the side, exposing more of her neck to his hungry mouth, which he nipped and suckled at feverishly. Her hand had found it's way into his soft hair, lightly working her shaky fingers through each lock. She was almost drowning with the contact of his body. With him so close to her, she realised that beneath the protection of his boxers, his desire had started to become evident and was now beginning to press against her torso. The heat in her loins flared and became too unbearable to ignore.  
  
She pushed against him slightly. "Jin…" Her voice was breathy and he paused, leaning up to look into her dark, lusty eyes. She just smiled through half closed lids and brought her hands around the silky nightshirt and pulled it up and over her head, now left in nothing but a pair of panties. He just had to chuckle at the cute anime kittens on her underwear.  
  
She pouted. "Don't make fun of my undies…"  
  
He stifled his laugh. "Sorry…"   
  
She gave him narrow eyes, which prompted him to bring his mouth back over hers, capturing her quickly to silence any more protests that might escape. Any words that would have come were lost when both their mouths worked against one and other, trying to indulge in the sweet flavours that always seemed so far out of reach. He broke this kiss, lifting a hand to softly caress her cheek lovingly. She smiled, bringing the hand to her mouth and gently kissed each finger to turn, leaving time to linger on his index finger as she brought into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. She withdrew it and brought the finger down in a line between her breasts and onto her torso.  
  
He artistically trailed feathery kisses downwards, following that glittering line. His breath tickled the valley between her breasts as he descended to stop his trail atop her navel, flicking his tongue into that little hole. He peered up to meet her eyes, and all he could see was need. He could smell her heat, such a powerful aroma; it made him throb even more in the tight confinement, yearning to be touched.  
  
It was time to get serious before going any further. "Are you sure you want this? There is no going back…"  
  
She listened to his deep, loving voice, her mind rolling with each word. She smiled softly. "I've never been more ready for this in my life. Please, don't stop…"  
  
Her fingers were suddenly wrapped around the edge of her panties, slowly slipping them down her illustrious hips. He watched her, breath held as she stripped off that last garment, leaving nothing but perfect skin to stare at.  
  
She was gorgeous, no doubt about it. He realised after a moment he was staring like a drooling dog after a bone, and looked up at her blushing face, suddenly turning crimson himself. He muttered an apology and leaned up to her face again and kissed her fervour-swollen lips.  
  
A little nervous that she was now laid bare, she was glad that he was so approving of her body; she could tell that by the look in his eyes. His arms were cradling around her as he kissed her once more. Her curious hands ran carefully over the contours of his body, outlining ever-defined muscle that rolled smoothly between her touch. Without thinking, her hands were gripped onto the front of his boxers.  
  
Well, it was just as fair that he should be fully undressed if she was.  
  
With a swift tug, he was suddenly exposed. He yelped slightly, pulling back, but too little too late and Miharu got herself a full few of that ample sized, rock hard desire of his.  
  
"All for me?" She whispered, and noticed he was blushing even more then before. It took him a moment to get over the whole shyness, before he helped her slip the boxers off down his legs, far enough down so he could kick them off by himself.  
  
She let a finger trail across the top of the length and listened to him moan loudly in reaction to this. Hearing himself, he was tempted to hide his face from her but she whispered loving words to him that kept their eyes locked. Her playful fingers only remained across his manhood for a second before he pushed aside her hand and pressed her back towards the bed.  
  
He lay with her wrapped in his arms while her own laced around his back, as they became accustomed to each other's bared forms. The contact of their warm skin was almost electric, and beneath Miharu's lids, she could see faint little sparks as if they were conducting between each other.  
  
Jin kissed the top of her head, stroking a hand down her smooth back, making her arch into him slightly as he trailed the lower grove. He was listening to his own inner voices, trying to see if it was the devil that was pushing him on. But there was nothing but his own hunger there, nothing else, no demon voice. Maybe he'd had enough time to control it to a point where he could hold it back in times of sexual cravings? Well, there was only one way to test this theory, though, he had precautions to take first…  
  
"Just a second…" He whispered into her ear, hating to disturb the moment as he shifted to lean up and over to the draws of the bedside unit. He opened the top one and rummaged, pushing meaningless things aside till he came to his packaged prize. He pulled it out, kneeling up above her to free up both his hands, tearing into the package and pulling out a little foiled shape. He threw the box back in the draw and shut it, fiddling now with the flimsy new item.  
  
Miharu squinted slightly, leaning up to take a closer look. "Is that a… condom?"  
  
He nodded, finally retrieving the sticky rubber, throwing the foil aside for now. The smell that came off the thing made him cringe, and he noticed Miharu's expression too and laughed. She joined in, lying back once again as he dealt with the protection. He carefully rolled it down his length, a thumb and finger pinching the part at the top to hold it in place until he had completely on. He was thankful he hadn't got too much of that smelly stuff on his hands, but he was rather clumsy he thought for a first timer. What did it matter anyway? As long as he had it on, they'd be fine.  
  
Miharu had sat up slightly against the cushions, watching him carefully crawl back over her, face coming to rest against her shoulder, planting a kiss on the very edge. It was about now that she started to get scared. Was this going to hurt or not? Would she do it right? Why did sex have to be so complicated?  
  
He looked up at her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Just a bit nervous…"  
  
"We don't have to…"  
  
"No…" She quickly said. "I want to. I really do."  
  
"I'll try not to hurt you if I can," he said.  
  
"I know…" She settled back against the cushions, giving him a confident look.  
  
He was glad she was so trusting of him, he just hoped he could trust himself not to go too hard or too fast, or do something completely stupid. He sighed inwardly, and rested an elbow down on the pillow beside her, his other hand creeping down to her womanhood. The minute he touched her there, his shivered down to his toes. She was VERY ready for this.  
  
He brought his other arm up to join his other on the pillow, supporting his weight as he positioned himself, shuddering as his tip met her entrance. He paused as she muttered something.  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
"Go fast, I said. It will hurt less."  
  
"Oh… okay…" He gulped, counted to three and pushed in as swiftly as he could.  
  
Her back arched as pain ripped through her. She cried out, closing her eyes tightly. She wanted to get away from him as her insides burned like crazy, her nerves feeling like they were being doused in acid. Her hands were suddenly wrapped into his thick arms, her nails digging in, enough to bring up pin pricks of blood.  
  
He gasped, trembling at this new sensation. She was so tight around him, her heat trapping him in. He was lost for a second, his body numbed to a point where all he could feel was this one pleasure. When he finally got his senses back, he could hear her breathing hard and could suddenly feel the slight pain in his arms from her sharp, vice like grip. Glancing down to her face, he could suddenly see the crystalline tears trailing her cheeks.  
  
He grew worried. "Miharu… Are you alright?" Her answer was a shaky, exhaling breath. "Please speak to me."  
  
"It's… it's okay…" She managed to say. "The pains subsiding a little…"  
  
"If I'm hurting you, I'll not go on…"  
  
Her hands relieved themselves of his arms, instead, going to cradle the soft covers between them. "Jin, please, don't worry about it. I want you to move, I want you to carry on."  
  
"Are you sure?" He rose his hand to stroke her cheek.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He couldn't say no, and complied with her wishes, hoping he wasn't going to make this worse. He began to move, slowly but surely, pulling out to the very tip, waiting a second, then thrusting back in.  
  
Miharu barely made a peep, finally calming down, relaxing into the flow of things as he began to move in and out, much more boldly as she wasn't screaming in agony at him. By now, the pain was more or less gone and in its place, something she'd never felt before. Something so good, it was indescribable. She let him know she was relishing in this new-found sensation by moaning out his name, long and throatily; this was enough to push him on, to make him go faster.  
  
Within moments, she picked up on his rhythm and thrust her hips up to meet him as he drove into her again and again. Her legs wound around his waist and she held on to him as they continued this lascivious motion. His face went into the pillow, muffling his deep, rumbling voice, arms now round her back, bringing her up to him with each powerful plunge, resulting in much deeper contact between them both. Miharu felt a tingling rush up her spine as he nudged a sweet spot inside her, over and over with this deeper contact. Her voice was getting louder, almost deafening with her screams, very much letting him know he was doing something good. Each cry from her lips fuelled him on, giving her what she wanted.  
  
They were both drinking off the amorous cries that echoed through the room. It was a moment out of time where they could let go to carnal pleasure without having to listen to reason.  
  
Miharu knew she was close to losing control as she was beginning to lose the rhythm, unable to keep up with him. Her body was shaking all over, sweat glistening on her skin like tiny jewels.  
  
The tightness… the warmth… he couldn't think. His body was almost going on its own accord. He could see her flushed face, her lips working without the words to follow. She was trying to speak to him, but he couldn't hear her. It was like he was hearing a backwash of white noise as he continued to thrust into her.  
  
"Jin… I-I…" It was then her body suddenly ignited with an invisible fire, sweeping through her without relent. She could barely hear herself cry out against him, going blind for a moment with her pleasure.  
  
Hearing her reach her climax pushed him over the edge and with one final plunge, he released, his body tensing up, every muscle locking up on him until the wave of his passion passed over and his whole body went limp. He pulled out tiredly, collapsing next to her instead of on top of her, which most likely would have smothered her; a bad idea since she was so small compared to him.  
  
Miharu finally managed to slow her racing breathing, wiping a fluttering hand against her brow to stop the trickling sweat from getting into her eyes. She turned towards Jin, who'd finally gathered enough strength to remove the condom and throw it into the wastebasket next to the bed. He rolled onto his side, looking at her with a fulfilled smile, which she returned, eyes wanting to close with fatigue.  
  
He opened his arms for her, coaxing her to move closer to him, in which she did and he enveloped her against him, but not before reaching down to pull the covers around them.  
  
"That… was amazing…" She said, cheek nestled against his chest.  
  
"It was wonderful," he said softly, stroking her hair. "I never imagined it would be like that."  
  
"I didn't either," she said, beginning to drift off within the warmth of his arms.  
  
He could tell she was going and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Miharu."  
  
"… Night…" She yawned out and was suddenly gone into a land of contented dreams.  
  
He lay there, thinking about what had just happened, and was quite relieved that not once did he feel that that cursed 'Devil Gene' was going come into play. Though, he was still worried that one day it might do, but at the moment, he didn't want to think about it. All he was going to think about now was resting with this beautiful angel within his arms. He soon joined her in peaceful sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, I hope that turned out okay because I was really worried how that scene would be with them together. Hope it wasn't too bad! Anyway, there is a plot to this story, not just all about sex. It will come along, with the next chapter... 


	3. Chapter 2

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
With the newly opened heat in their relationship, it was as if all the tenseness and uncertainty had been whisked away to a place of no care. Together, they didn't want to think about the wrongs, only what was right when they were close. They'd shared many passionate nights together, knowing only of their love. But with one big step taken, they were always other things that would appear… and those other things didn't have to be good in the least.  
  
***  
  
It had been weeks later, when Miharu began to realise that her health wasn't exactly at its best. Everyday she'd be overcome with sickness, the feeling almost too much to carry on her shoulders. Jin had become worried about her, and pestered her to no end. She would keep telling him she was fine, then moments later she'd have her head over the toilet wrenching like mad.  
  
"It's probably that bug that's going around," she'd said as she'd walked out the door. "It'll pass."  
  
But something like this shouldn't last weeks, and there and now, sitting in a lecture, she felt like collapsing from her seat. Her mind was fuzzy and unfocused, and the words spilling from the lecturer's mouth seemed like meaningless garble that went in one ear and out the other.  
  
Finally, a bell rang and she sat up straight, watching the people around her start to stand from their seats. Taking in that everyone was leaving, she began to stand to.  
  
Miss Touka, a new teacher who'd been called in not long back turned and spoke over the bustle. "Alright, please look read through your latest chapters, we'll be having a group debate on cultural policies next lesson."  
  
Rubi came to place a hand on her friend's shoulder and watched her waver slightly and turn towards her, giving her a meek smile.  
  
Rubi frowned. "You look really bad today. The worst I've seen you in a long time."  
  
Miharu just sighed, collecting her books together. "I don't know, Rubi, it's all so… weird. I don't know why I feel like this. It should have passed by now if it's this bug thing."  
  
Kyasha came to meet the two by the stairs as they descended.  
  
"Maybe it's not a bug you've got," Rubi said.  
  
"She still ill?" Kyasha asked, eyes glancing over her pallid friend. "Seriously Miharu, you need to sort yourself out. You can't assume its one thing; you need to be open to all possibilities. What you could have could be worse then that bug… maybe even fatal."  
  
Miharu groaned, hand to her head. "Oh please, don't say fatal…"  
  
"Alcohol poisoning maybe? You could have partied way too much," Kyasha wondered, grinning. "You have no limits you must admit, Miharu Hirano."  
  
"I haven't partied in a while, not since I've been like this anyway," Miharu told her, leading her friends across to the open gangway towards the exit.  
  
Miss Touka came from the blackboard towards Miharu. "Miss Hirano, I've been noticing these last few weeks that your concentration and communication during the lesson have been lacking. Is there a problem?"  
  
"I've been ill, you see," Miharu told her. "I can't seem to shake it off. If I could, I'd be more committed to your lessons."  
  
Miss Touka lay a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You do look awfully pale, my dear. Have you been to a doctor at all?"  
  
Miharu's eyes widened for a second then she just looked down, a little nervous. "No… I haven't. I try to avoid them at all costs when I can."  
  
Her teacher gave her a serious tone. "Then you should go."  
  
"But my doctor is all the way back in Tokyo," she protested.  
  
Miss Touka waved a finger. "Deary me, you need to sort yourself out. Okay, I'll help you out. There is a good GP in the middle of Aomori. It's a drive…" She checked her watch. "You have no lessons, right?" Miharu shook her head. "Well, my lesson was cancelled this afternoon, so I guess I can take you there. No ifs or buts. You need to be bright and perky again for your lessons."  
  
Miharu couldn't find a way of saying no and turned to Rubi and Kyasha for a little support.  
  
"Oh go on," Kyasha pushed on. "You need to find out what's wrong."  
  
Rubi looked solemnly, nodding with agreement to the girl beside her. "Miharu, it could be serious. What's the point of trying to ignore it when it's obvious you're suffering."  
  
Miharu sighed in defeat. Oh well… "Alright…"  
  
Miss Touka smiled assuring. "You're doing the right thing. Now, you go get yourself a drink while I pack up here and then we'll be on our way."  
  
Miharu nodded and departed momentarily with Rubi and Kyasha to the cafeteria. Miss Touka waited a moment till she was sure she was gone and rushed to her desk and whipped out her phone, hitting speed dial.  
  
"This is Rei Touka, put me straight through to Heihachi Mishima's office, it's important."  
  
She quickly arranged her books as she waited for an answer, bagging them so she'd be ready to go straight after. There was a small click, and an answer came to her.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Mishima, sir. I'm so sorry to bother you, but what I have to tell you will defiantly have importance to you." She turned to look at the closed door, looked about and lowered her voice. "I've been monitoring Miharu Hirano as you asked. I admit, I have been having trouble finding out where she lives as the University database went down when I first arrived here and most of the information with addresses had be deleted. Miharu's is still under works to be put back on. I don't know about Jin Kazama, sir, but I'm sure that he is with her. I believe my comrades may have sighted him, but they were unsure. We know for sure he isn't still in Tokyo. Well, besides this, something has come up. Miharu seems to be displaying some rather unique signs…" She paused a moment to listen to the response. "Yes, sir, rather unique. I'm taking her to the doctors momentarily, and yes, it is the one in your divisions. If my theory is correct… you may get what you want after all."  
  
***  
  
It was early evening when Jin arrived back at the apartment. It had been a long day for sure, helping out in the back of the shop. He wondered sometimes why he even bothered, it seemed like they relied on him too much, though, he wouldn't complain; it wasn't in his nature.  
  
He hung his jacket up on the back of the door, wandering into the quiet lounge. Miharu's bag and books were left sprawled on the table. He sighed, going to clean them up, but he stopped, hearing a noise from the bedroom.  
  
He looked up, listening carefully. Was that… crying he heard?  
  
With the books forgotten, he went towards the door, which was slightly on a jar and peered in. In his sights was his lover, face in a pillow, crying. He couldn't just ignore this - no, that thought would never cross through his head. He opened the door fully and stepped inside.  
  
"Miharu?"  
  
Her crying was almost caught in her throat. His voice, so soft and caring floated over her. Her stomach was tight, her head dizzy with thoughts. She took a breath and slowly sat up, back still to him, rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes, to try and dispel the tears.  
  
"What's the matter?" He came to sit on the bed behind her, a hand carefully becoming placed on her shoulder, making soothing strokes.  
  
She gave herself a moment before turning towards him. Her face was red and puffy from crying, but she had finally found some sort of composure not to just sit there and blubber much more.  
  
She couldn't believe the news she'd got. It had been so shocking to her. It was unreal. Miss Touka had offered to drive her home, most insistently, but Miharu had to go to the café - she had work to sort out, and definitely without a doubt, she had been dying for a coffee. And that's where she'd been, trying to contemplate everything to no avail. She'd taken the bus home, and the minute she stepped inside the apartment, she'd broken down. How on Earth could she tell Jin this news?  
  
"Miharu?" He called her name to draw her from thought.  
  
She turned to him again, her voice still failing her, so she sat there in silence, staring at his concerned face.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Jin… I'm so scared. I don't think I can tell you."  
  
"What? Tell me what?"  
  
"I… I can't…" She looked down, her eyes welling over with tears again.  
  
"Miharu…" He had been taken aback by this overwhelming fear he'd got from her. "Why are you afraid to tell me? I won't bite your head off."  
  
"Oh… you might, you just might…" She said.  
  
This worried him. "If you don't tell me, and I'll never know, and then maybe, just maybe it would end up worse then it is now. Miharu, tell me. We're suppose to trust each other."  
  
She looked up, fingers brushing away the tears. "Alright then, I'll tell you." She licked her dry lips and began to speak again. "I went to the doctor's today."  
  
"What?" His eyes were wide and worried. "Are you alright? Is it serious?"  
  
"Serious… to an extent, but not in a way you'd think…" She could see the naïve look in his eyes and she knew she'd have to just come out straight and tell him. "Jin… I'm pregnant."  
  
He jarred back, as if he'd been slapped hard in the face. The shock the registered was too much to handle. He froze on the spot like a statue.  
  
"But… we've been so careful," he said, his jaw twitching slightly as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, the condoms were good for a while," she said. "And then I used the pill. We were both so sure about it." She turned in her seat. "That one time, no condom… we trusted the pill fully. But of course, like the doctor said, it's next one hundred percent affective protection…"  
  
"I… I… don't believe it…" His face was so unreadable, so blank as he stood and paced, a hand going into his hair. "We'd been playing it so safe…" He snapped around, voice raising slightly, which shocked her. "… And then we had to go and change our ways… and this happened."  
  
How could she take that? He wasn't happy in the least. Her arms curled around a pillow and protectively brought it to herself.  
  
"And now you realise why I was afraid to tell you," she said, almost bitterly.  
  
He stopped, realise his reaction was unhelpful to the matter. He sighed, back thumping to rest against the wall.  
  
There was a long pause between them, the only sounds were her shaky breaths and his hands lightly tapping the wall as he was thinking.  
  
It was moments later when his voice came through the silence. "You can't have it."  
  
She looked up. "What?"  
  
"You can't have the baby."  
  
She scowled. "What! I should have a choice in this matter."  
  
He was suddenly there, gripping her wrists vice like, his face frantic. "Miharu! Please listen to me! Do you realise how bad this situation is? Do you?" She was quivering under his gaze, melting down beneath him. "Ever since I found out about my 'Devil Gene', I've hated myself and the blood that runs through my veins. I'm a monster, Miharu…"  
  
"No, you're not…" She pleaded pathetically.  
  
"It's true, I am… and my blood is forever cursed…" He took a long awaited breath. "… And my child would suffer too. Like my father passing this to me, I'd pass this on to my child too. The 'Devil Gene' will always take dominance; you have to understand that. I can't let this bloodline carry on, Miharu. I can't! You can't! You can't have this baby!"  
  
"You're asking me to murder something that deserves to live to!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Does it?" He asked lowly.  
  
Her mouth dropped open, the tears pouring in long streams. "How can you say that?" She pushed away from him, and leapt off the bed. He caught her wrist quickly.  
  
"Miharu…"  
  
"NO!" She pulled away from his tedious grip and was out the door in a shot. He got up to go after, but by the time he'd got into the lounge, he heard the loud slam of the front door and the fast running taps of her feet that faded off into the stairwell. He turned and went towards the balcony, leaning over. Moments later, he could see her appear from the main entrance.  
  
"MIHARU!" He shouted down.  
  
She looked up, but turned and took off quickly, turning off down another street.  
  
He slammed his fists on the bar and turned to stalk back into the apartment. He put his head against one of the cool walls, his whole body swirling with confusion and anger. He was shaking uncontrollably. What could he do? It seemed impossible to get through to her… or maybe, just maybe… he was the wrong one.  
  
He looked up to the ceiling. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you purposely make me suffer?"  
  
He shivered and looked down at his right hand. All he saw there now was a well-crafted claw, with long, dangerous talons protruding. He flexed his hand, and felt disgusted.  
  
"You…" He said to that claw, as if it was a completely different person altogether. "You are nothing but a plague to me…"  
  
And with that he smashed his hand into the wall, breaking in a large hole.  
  
***  
  
Tokyo, Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters…  
  
"I hope that information satisfies you greatly, Mr. Mishima," the voice on the speakerphone said.  
  
Heihachi sat, a deep cut smile set in his face. "Oh yes, it does. You have handed me a great calling card, doctor. You've done well."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Mishima, thank you." Heihachi pressed a button and ended the call, turning to his chief scientist, Dr. Abel.  
  
"And there you have it," Heihachi said, a throaty chuckle following.  
  
"So, it's true about Miharu Hirano then?" Abel asked.  
  
"Yes, she is pregnant. There is no doubt." Heihachi turned his chair towards the large windows. "And it is confirmed that Jin is in Hirosaki. We are sure now." He revelled in the thought of being close to his goal, leaning back in his chair. "The test he did on the girl came out with some… unique properties."  
  
"The 'Devil Gene'?" Abel was excited now.  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"Why didn't he get a sample then?" Abel questioned.  
  
Heihachi had to laugh. "He didn't have the proper equipment. Dealing with this gene is a delicate process, especially with it being in an unborn child, you should know that?"  
  
"Ah yes, sorry, sir, I wasn't thinking… just the whole thought of being so close yet again…"  
  
"Yes, a dream is it not?" Heihachi rose from his chair, his back making a slight cracking noise. Lately, he hadn't been doing well as he had used to. He blamed the last tournament for this. He walked over to his mini bar to pour out a brandy into a large tumbler. "Now I won't need my son or his spawn…" He turned back to Abel, sipping his drink. "I just need her."  
  
"Have we an address yet?"  
  
Heihachi took his drink back to his desk. "We should have it within a day or so. We're relying mainly on the University to pull their database together. Miss Hirano doesn't seem to have her address registered to many places. But we'll soon have it… and her too."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Oh dear... what a chapter. A lot of new revelations! Hope you can keep up with me here. ^_^ Well, till next time! 


	4. Chapter 3

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: To answer the question about Jin's hand - he got stressed and of course, he may slightly lose control, but not totally. So that's that. Okay, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She'd been afraid to turn back as she had run off down the streets those few days ago, but feeling the utter pang of guilt and regret for running from her problems, she had gone back, though that wasn't until nightfall. She'd been especially scared on the notion that he'd be shouting at her the minute she stepped back in the door or do something else to her, but all she received when she re-entered her apartment was darkness.   
  
He wasn't there.  
  
His stuff wasn't gone, which she was relieved for mostly, but he didn't seem to reappear anytime soon. It had been a few days since their fight and still, he hadn't come back, nor tried to contact her.   
  
She prayed with all her heart for him to come back…  
  
… And that he did.  
  
It had been raining, long and heavy. She'd been watching it as she folded some linen for the airing cupboard. She was doing menial work that evening to take her mind off things. But how could she ignore them?  
  
Her boyfriend was not around to give her some support and inside her, she could imagine life spurting from a seed, needing her priorities. She really needed to keep a peaceful state of mind for her unborn child's sake.  
  
She sighed softly and picked up the basket with the folded linen and turned towards the cupboards in the hallway. And just at that moment, the door opened.  
  
She turned and the basket was suddenly down onto the table ahead of her as she stood staring at a soaked Jin, looking rather rough. Unshaven, clothes wrinkled and his face rather blotched with streaks of mud.  
  
"Jin…" She murmured, just staring at him. She wanted to be angry, but somehow, she couldn't. Was she afraid all of a sudden now he was here? Was reality now staring her in the face?  
  
He looked her over for a second, then looked down clearing her throat. "I have to get washed up."  
  
She could only nod, letting him pass her by. She seemed to have forgotten the linen as she took a seat back in the lounge, settling down though fidgeting with agitation as she waited for him to come back out.  
  
He did so, some ten minutes later after having a quick shower and a shave. He was now dressed in a plain white shirt and a pair of loose, drawstring trousers. He instantly took a seat opposite his tense lover.  
  
He didn't even leave a silence between them. He was obviously dying to speak.  
  
"I went away to think if that answers your question to by absence for these last few days. I've been out training, indulging in many things to clear my head. You can be angry at me for doing this, but with the situation, you must know that both of us needed to escape each others site without having to seek approval."  
  
Miharu just nodded. She honestly didn't know which emotion to hang on.  
  
He could see the sadness clearly hanging over her, but he continued on with what he had to say. "You know I'm much against this child's birth. It's going to be of dirty blood. It just seems the wrong thing to do. To lumber a child with this… curse."  
  
She shook her head. "But it's a life, that deserves to live, breath and walk this Earth like everyone, whatever it is. It's not evil unless you make it."  
  
"Miharu…" He tried to plead, but she cut him off.  
  
"I bet your mother knew of what you were too. She would have known from the start that you might or might not have had something to do with the devil residing within your being. She was a psychic was she not?"  
  
He'd remembered telling her that some time back. "Yes, she was."  
  
"So, she would have sensed it." She leaned forward to him. "Jin, you're asking me to kill a life, even if its not physically by my hand, but instead, handing over the life to someone else to end on my wishes. I don't think I could live with myself… whatever you proclaim the circumstances."  
  
He looked her square in the face, but couldn't find words to say to her to try and change her mind. He could see the firm set eyes that told him she was standing by what she believed.  
  
"What if you'd have been wrong. What if this baby doesn't carry the gene?" She asked. "Isn't there a chance he'd be normal? You have human blood too."  
  
"The Devil-Gene overpowers the human one, Miharu," Jin told her. "There is a very slim chance the baby would be born without the gene, or even so, inactive beyond reach."  
  
She looked down. "I won't have an abortion. It's against my principles."  
  
Could he make her go against everything she believed in? It would be like tearing down every fibre of her being and implanting his influence and control over her actions. This was a difficult situation, and he was nervous for the words that seeped his lips next.  
  
"I guess it is your choice. I love you and I'll let you choose, and I'll go along with it." He watched her look at him with surprise and he gave her an assuring nod.  
  
She looked down for a moment, gulped, contemplated and looked back up at him. "I can't murder my child. I want this. And with us both here, we can work around all the problems. We can help it overcome this if it has it."  
  
"I have problems myself… How could I teach a child when I can't fully overcome it myself?" He asked her.  
  
"Given time you will," she pleaded, moving from her spot to be knelt in front him, hands around his. "You will succeed. You have the will to do so."  
  
He stared at her, face softening. "I wish I believed in myself as much as you do…"  
  
"Then take my belief and let it fill you up until you feel you can do anything," she said, smiling gently.  
  
He sighed, finally relenting, leaning back into the chair. "Alright…" He had to give her a small smile. "We'll keep the child."  
  
She relaxed. "Thank you, Jin."  
  
His face became serious again. "But I must warn you now. This could be the biggest mistake we ever make. Things could get out of hand. Anything could happen. We have to be prepared."  
  
She blew out a gentle breath. "Yes, I understand."  
  
"Good," he said, and moved to hug her. "At least you know."  
  
She felt warm and safe within his arms. She closed her eyes, head pressing into his chest. It was nice to have him there again. The world could finally start spinning again now that he had returned.  
  
"Don't ever run off again," she said to him softly. "Promise?"  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "I promise."  
  
***  
  
"G-Corporation Headquarters, Tokyo, this is Miss Mitsuba, can I help you? Sorry, but Mr. Mishima is unavailable right now and he won't be in his office for a few days. I would be happy to take a message. Right? Yes, I will tell him. Alright, goodbye."  
  
A small, young woman hung up her phone and gathered a notepad into her hand, walking towards the tall office doors ahead of her.  
  
She knocked carefully at the door. When she heard a loud shout from within the office, permitting her entrance, she meekly opened the doors and stepped inside.  
  
Kazuya Mishima was packing a briefcase full of papers, clearing a lot of things from his desk. He looked up to the small, quiet secretary as she came towards him. The woman didn't keep much eye contact and stopped before the desk, keeping somewhat of a large distance between herself and him.  
  
"Mr. Mishima, sir, you had a call from Harlan and Griffiths, the American biotech firm. They wanted to make an arrangement for a meeting within the next month. Is there a chance you can list me an appointment date?"  
  
He shook his head. "At the moment, I've had my month calander cleared. I have big business to attend to. I will have to put that on the backburner. Call them back tomorrow and tell them I will get back to them on that."  
  
She bowed slightly, going to leave the note on his desk. "Yes sir, I will do that first thing." She turned on her heel and trotted off quickly out of the office. She carefully closed the doors behind her.  
  
Kazuya smiled in an amused fashion. His new secretary, whom had replace a recently fired Miss Safaia, was well and truly scared of him, though he tried to present a cool and kind image for her to ease up this nervousness she seemed to have around everyone in the work place. She was new to this profession and barely out of university. He knew eventually she'd come out of her shell, but he hoped she'd not become another Safaia, whom he'd finally fired for that cocky attitude of hers going to far. She was finally in line for that waitress job he'd mentioned once, after all.  
  
He shook his head. He had no time to be thinking about secretaries. He finally finished backing his briefcase of important documents. He couldn't leave any around. Everything was crucial. He was on a mission.  
  
He left the office quickly and went down to his awaiting limo, which set out to take him back to his home.  
  
He had some packing to do, as tomorrow morning; he planned to fly out to Aomori, where he knew Miharu was, with his son Jin.  
  
He'd found Miharu's address from the university computers, just before they'd crashed and lost everything. Actually, that was thanks to him. He'd had that planned all along. He'd not let Miharu out of his sights ever since the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4's conclusion. He knew of some of little things going on with her and planned to one day finally get back in contact, and actually be led to his son. He'd always been one step ahead of his father, whom had seemed to lose interest in the girl at a point, which was enough time to sprout his own plans. He'd known of his father taking his interest in the girl again from a mole within the Zaibatsu. He needed to keep the Zaibatsu's operations under close watch or he'd never get what he wanted.  
  
Through this careful watch he'd found out about Miharu's new… condition, as he could say.  
  
He watched the city pass him by outside the window, the lights blinking at him like a thousand eyes. He ignored them; he ignored everything… all but this goal set in his mind's eye.  
  
He had to see Jin again. He had to talk to him.  
  
Last time, he'd made a mistake. He'd tried to destroy his son for the power within his body, but he soon realised that maybe the Devil's embodiment would find a way to take control if he was completed with this power. He needed to find another way.  
  
He knew his intentions had always been bad, but his motivation and plans had changed, and he didn't understand why. Maybe he was finally getting some compassion in his cold heart?  
  
'But how can my heart be cold if my blood runs warm?' He thought.  
  
He had to stop his father; he had to complete his power…  
  
… And he had to make things right.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I've got to admit, this is a pretty short chapter. Not had many big ideas. Just filling in a few small gaps to proceed my plot onwards. Hope that wasn't too boring for you. Look out for the next chapter soon. 


	5. Chapter 4

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'You have 1 new message.'  
  
"Oh? I do?" Miharu looked surprised as she checked back to her laptop after coming back from the kitchen with a nice, hot drink of cocoa. She settled back into her swivelling seat and clicked on the little smiley face icon to call up another screen.  
  
"From… The-Yellow-Ribbon-Bunny-Girl…" Miharu burst out laughing. "Definitely Xiaoyu!"  
  
'Dear Mi-Chan,  
  
Wow, it's been, like, ages! I would have e-mailed sooner but as you know, University work keeps coming in, and then I have to help out at the bookstore on campus. It sure is a hassle! So anyway, besides my idle complaining, I guess I've been pretty good. Everything has been going great, and I'm having so much fun!  
  
Julia is so nice to let me stay with her, but she is always nagging! Have to be tidy to the extreme! Oh, she's nagging me now for calling her a nagger! Typical Julia! Hehe!  
  
I like going to stay at her mother's place! It's on a reservation! Lots of nice native people there and they are really cool to listen to! You should come to America and hang out at these cool places! It's so exciting… though, it isn't Japan! I do miss it a lot, and all my friends. You'll have to hug Rubi and everyone because I know you'll see them before me.  
  
I may end up visiting Hong Kong soon to see my family while my University is sending us out to work in overseas businesses. It's a hectic project idea, but it will be fun to be back on more common ground. Hurrah for that!  
  
Oh yeah, Lei says hi! Yeah, he's here at the moment visiting Julia. He's in America working for a while on an International case. It's a tap nose secret thing, so, no telling anything. Tee hee. (Between you and me, they are really getting along well again. He is arranging to come over a lot when he gets time off. Who knows what the future holds?)  
  
Okay, so I've blabbed enough about myself. Tell me how you are doing, what's happened recently and tell me how Jin is doing too. You did say in your last e-mail that he is with you now, right? Very encoded message you sent.  
  
Give me all the gossip, no leaving things out.  
  
Reply soon!  
  
Love, Xiaoyu'  
  
Miharu sighed, cracked her fingers and hit the reply button. "Here goes."  
  
'Dear Xiao-Chan,  
  
I'm glad to hear that you are doing well. You've settled in well, and you were complaining that you'd crack under all the stress and what not? A definite change from what you e-mailed me the time before. Oh well, as I say, good to hear.  
  
Nice to hear Lei and Julia are seeing each other again. I thought it would fall through after the tournament. Well, good luck to them. (Hope I make them blush!)  
  
University is going good. The course is always interesting, though there are times when you just want to grind your brains into the ground when you get to the boring bits. (Or have boring teachers!)  
  
Kyasha is such a cool new friend. I told you about her last time, didn't I? Well, she has been keeping me on my toes. Rubi too, lets not forget her.  
  
Jin is around and doing well. I'll tell him you said hi.  
  
Nothing much happening. Chores to be done around the apartment, my work always cropping up when I don't want it to… Oh, yeah, and I'm pregnant.  
  
Well, talk to you soon.  
  
Love, Miharu.'  
  
She pressed the send button and sat back, draining her mug, tapping her feet together. She checked the clock. After two o'clock; Jin wouldn't be back for a few more hours, and especially since he promised to work into the evening that day. She had been in University from nine till half twelve and had finished up for the day. It was just nice to kick back and relax.  
  
She took away her now empty mug to the kitchen and decided to engage in washing the dishes, pretty much bored for anything to do.  
  
She whistled a song that had recently been on the radio as she filled the sink with hot water, squirting in far too much washing up liquid, though she loved to do it to make the water the biggest foam bath. What did she care anyway? She scrubbed away without a care in the world.  
  
It was about ten minutes later that she'd got through the pile of dishes. It was always a meaning to do job, and she'd normally do it, unless she managed to sneak off to sleep instead of doing so. Jin never asked, he was oblivious to her doing so. Of course, the job would just sit there waiting for her. Why ignore it?  
  
It was just after she'd washed the last plate when the phone started ringing in the lounge. She sighed and grabbed a towel, drying off her hands as she quickly scurried to answer it.  
  
She stuck the phone piece to her ear, pinning it with her shoulder as she still dried her hands.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"PREGNANT!"  
  
She leapt slightly. "That mail got through quick!"  
  
"I'm doing an essay electronically and I got your message moments ago," Xiaoyu said. "But really… PREGNANT! You better not be kidding me!"  
  
"Nope, I'm not," she admitted.  
  
"Woah…" Xiaoyu paused for a second. "… Is it Jin's?"  
  
Miharu had to chuckle slightly. "Yes, Xiaoyu, it is Jin's."  
  
"So, he is hanging around your apartment then?"  
  
"Pretty much sharing half," she told her, wandering to sit down in a chair.  
  
"Wow! I'm going to be an auntie!" Xiaoyu giggled. "And I'm not in the country either, such a bummer!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry!" Miharu assured. "There is nine months worth of oven cooking before the cake is done."  
  
"I'm so shocked…" Xiaoyu was just pretty much consumed with laughter. "How long? How long?"  
  
"Slow down," Miharu said, grinning. "I'm a few weeks gone."  
  
"Only? No kicking yet?" Xiaoyu sounded disappointed.  
  
"No, not yet. But I'll be dreading that. Going to be strange!" Miharu leaned back in the chair, switching ears with the phone. "Hey, wait, isn't it quite late down your end?"  
  
"Late evening, but not too bad!"  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
There was a suddenly a lot of background noise to where Xiaoyu was. Miharu blinked listening in. Sounded like people had entered the room with Xiaoyu and one was sounding surprised. Xiaoyu was saying something to them, and then there was a shifting between voices as it sounded like the phone was changing hands.  
  
"Pregnant!" Came a new voice.  
  
"Is that you Julia?" Miharu asked.  
  
"Yes! Wow, Miharu, you? Pregnant? That's a thought and a half!"  
  
"Yes, it's true," Miharu said.  
  
Julia gasped. "Oh, congratulations! Who's the father?"  
  
Miharu decided just to come out and tell her. "Keep it under your hat, but… Jin."  
  
"Jin… as in, Jin Kazama?" Julia inquired, quite surprised.  
  
"Yes, that Jin."  
  
"I thought he was missing?" She asked.  
  
"Half and half. He doesn't know whether he wants to be missing or not."  
  
Julia gave a slight cough. "Okay…" The confusion was evident and it made Miharu laugh.  
  
It was surprise when Lei came on the line to replace Julia. "This is quite the news story."  
  
"Oh! Hello!" Miharu piped up, quite happy to hear the Chinese man's voice again.  
  
"That's fantastic that you're going to be a mother, though, I don't want to be rude in asking… Don't you think you're a bit young? You're nineteen, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm nineteen, and I've been rather thoughtless about age. What comes, comes," Miharu said.  
  
"True, if it's want you want, go with it," he agreed.  
  
"At least you aren't giving me a lecture," Miharu said laughing.  
  
"What has your father said?" He asked.  
  
"I… haven't told him yet," Miharu admitted.  
  
Lei gave her a disapproving grumble. "Maybe you should think about it."  
  
"I will, I promise. By the way, glad to see you and Julia are getting close again." She couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
He cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed. "Yes, well, she's a nice girl and I couldn't miss out on seeing her again."  
  
"Make sure you do. And I want to see you and everyone again. It's so boring with this set routine," she said.  
  
"I will be visiting Japan again in the next few months. I will book a day to come and see you," he promised.  
  
"Thank you! That would be cool," she said.  
  
The line changed again back to Xiaoyu. "I'll see you again too, when I get time."  
  
"I know you will, Xiao, I know you will."  
  
"Okay, we have to go before we run up the phone bill," she said sadly. "Keep in contact, okay?"  
  
"You know I will. You're my best friend, Xiaoyu."  
  
The Chinese girl was touched. "You're so great. I wish you'd come with me."  
  
"I guess I feel Japan is home enough for me," she honestly admitted. "America is good for a vacation, but I wouldn't want to be there for extended periods of time."  
  
"Your choice, and I will get you to visit here, no doubt about it," she insisted.  
  
Miharu smirked to herself. "Yeah, I know you won't give up easily."  
  
"Alright then, you take care of yourself."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Bye!" It was then the background erupted with byes from Lei and Julia. "Hehe, they say bye."  
  
"Alright! Bye!" And Miharu hung up, slumping back slightly.  
  
Damn, she missed Xiaoyu.  
  
***  
  
The sky was alit with colour as the sun began to set in the distance. Fiery orange melded with a soft lilac as it painted all the way to the horizon where a shimmer of yellow started to make its descent, taking away all the brightness that had been of the daylight sky.  
  
Jin stood staring up at the sky with fascination. He'd had to admit it had been years since he'd really appreciated looking at the sky with a sense of calm. After the recent situation that had cropped up, he needed all the calm he could muster.  
  
The people across the street from him were starting to give him strange looks. He was just standing there, staring at the empty sky; they'd stared up too, but didn't understand what the heck he was looking at. He finally noticed their staring eyes, which averted as they went on their way. He decided he should do the same.  
  
'People just don't seem to recognise the little things that are beautiful,' his mind muttered. 'I see no problem in staring up at the sky. It's quite wonderful come to think of it.'  
  
He dug his hands into the depths of his coat pockets as he felt the chilliness of the air began to creep in over him.  
  
He came to the crossing on his street, and stepped out, switching sides to arrive at the front of the apartment building.  
  
He stopped. He turned to the small parking area for the building.  
  
Besides their neighbour, Mrs. Yamaguchi's old Toyota, there was another car there, one he didn't recognise. Not many other cars used the parking area, and if they did, they were pretty roughed up cars. But this one was a top model, sleek, black and shining as if it was brand new. It wasn't the type of car to fit the area.  
  
He didn't know why he suddenly noticed this, seemingly could be nothing, but there was just something about the car that had his insides screaming. He was getting a bad feeling about it.  
  
***  
  
Miharu folded in the last T-shirt to go in her chest of draws. She sighed; glad it was the last of what had been a mountainous pile of clean laundry. The doorbell suddenly rang out loud through the apartment.  
  
She turned and left the bedroom, shutting off the light as she went out to the hall to answer the door.  
  
'Who on Earth could that be?' She wondered as she opened the door.  
  
If she'd been a lesser woman she'd would have either wet herself or fainted in shock; but she wasn't. Instead, she stood there as if she'd been turned to stone by the eyes of Medusa. Her hand seemed to latch hard into the doorframe as she stood there, staring at the man before her. He just smiled, ignoring this sudden scared reaction to him.  
  
"Hello, Miharu," Kazuya said.  
  
She just looked at him, not doing much else, unsure how to react to his presence. She swore deep down that she'd never have to see this man again, but that was asking too much. Her mouth refused to work to provide him an answer.  
  
He chuckled. "Well, this is a happy hello, isn't it? Not pleased to see me?"  
  
She bit her lip, and finally conjured a meek voice. "Well…"  
  
"It's been a long time. It was very sad that the last time we met, I was so… harsh…"  
  
She remembered the match beating he'd gave her like sudden slaps in the face and she instinctively stepped back. "Yes, you could say that."  
  
He put up his hands, giving her a friendly smile, though she thought it was one of the scariest things she'd seen in a while.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about. I'm not here to fight. I wish to talk with you… and my son," he said.  
  
"Your son…"  
  
"I know he lives with you, so you don't have to start playing games with me, it will just waste both of our times, and time in our situation is very precious." This scared Miharu slightly, but he only offered her a softer expression. "Please don't worry, I mean it when I say I'm here on peaceful terms." He looked down the corridor as if checking for spies. "Is my son here?"  
  
"Well… not at the moment," she said.  
  
"I need to wait for him. It's important," Kazuya told her. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Well, I-I guess so…" She shuddered and stepped side. 'What am I doing? Inviting this man in is an easy ticket to death! I must be crazy! But if this man wanted to hurt me, he'd have done so already… and he could have done so many times before. Oh, my brain and body doesn't want to agree to anything lately!'  
  
"Thank you kindly," he said, stepping inside. Miharu moved away from the door, going into the apartment for protection.  
  
Kazuya was just about to push the door to when a hand slammed against the wood. He turned his head slowly and made eye to eye contact with his son. The burning hate from those two brown eyes could have made Kazuya cringe, but he took it, looking as unreadable as ever.  
  
"What-are-YOU-doing-here?" Jin emphasised greatly on each word.  
  
"I came to talk, son," Kazuya said.  
  
Jin almost burst. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"Jin…" Miharu softly spoke.  
  
Jin turned his eyes to the young woman. "Has he hurt you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't come to fight," Kazuya informed the irate young man ahead of him, who finally turned his focus back on him. Jin's brown eyes had melted into a deep, fiery red. Kazuya could feel his devil coming to life. His own blood was flaring as it picked up on this.  
  
"Stay away from us," Jin hissed.  
  
"You don't understand," Kazuya tried to implore, but Jin grabbed him by the collar and smashed him up against the wall.  
  
"I won't let you destroy my life or hurt Miharu! Haven't you and my GRANDFATHER caused enough damage!"  
  
Kazuya was trying to speak, but it seemed Jin would have rather choked him then let him speak, so his only option was to forcefully shove his son away from him. The only problem with doing that was that it just pissed him off even more. What had started out as a simple plan was slowly turning into a blood match.  
  
"Jin, calm down," Miharu spoke up, but it was obvious Jin was only listening to his inner instinct as he attacked his father.  
  
The skilled fighter he was, Kazuya dodged swiftly as Jin's speeding fist struck out and cracked against the wall, creating a nice little hole. He brought up his arm defensively as the young man's arm twisted around to strike him. He made a grab and held his arm in place, leaning in towards him.  
  
"You don't want to start this," Kazuya warned.  
  
Jin just answered this with a punch to the face with his free hand. Kazuya staggered back touching his cheek. He smirked, making Jin go nuts. The devil markings began to appear across his forehead, pretty much throwing all his repressing training out the window. Miharu stared in horror. Kazuya got in front of her.  
  
"I think you should go somewhere safer," Kazuya told her. "This could get messy. You don't want to get hurt."  
  
"Jin… please…" Her voice was dropping to a whisper as fear consumed her.  
  
Jin let out a roar of frustration and went for his father again. The older man quickly pushed Miharu backwards as Jin crashed into him, the momentum sending both men sailing into the lounge and crashing through the large coffee table. Kazuya got his foot up into the man's gut and propelled him off, getting up quickly and whipping off his now damaged sunglasses, cracked on one of the lens.  
  
'He isn't going to listen to reason now…' Kazuya thought. He watched the boy rise, two black wings sprouting from his back. 'Oh… great…'  
  
A very vicious Devil-Jin was ready to dig his claws into Kazuya. He burned with the need to draw blood that his mind was falling in on itself. He was losing control. All he flowed with now was the idea of revenge on his bloodline.  
  
With a fist swinging, he propelled himself at the older man ahead, blinded by fury. It was too little too late to stop himself and his blood red eyes barely caught Miharu stepping in the line of fire as he was literally on top of her.  
  
"STOP!" She cried. For her troubles, she ended up taking the shot meant for Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya was completely aghast by this sudden boldness of hers, which had come at a price. The poor girl was sent backwards, and luckily enough, he was in the path to catch her, stumbling back against the wall. She looked up at him with glazed eyes, trying to old onto consciousness, but failed miserably. Her eyes rolled back and she passed out, her body becoming a dead weight in his arms.  
  
Kazuya looked up to Jin, who was in a crouch, staring at the pair with horror.  
  
"Miharu…" His deep, rough voice rumbled.  
  
Kazuya narrowed his eyes. "Now see what just happened. You were too intent on wanting to beat the shit out of me that you forgot that she could have got hurt." Kazuya moved to pick Miharu up in his arms carefully as not to harm her further. He never turned his gaze from Jin. "Now then, I think it's time you start listening to me."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Opps! This has happened before! Oh dear! Poor Miharu! She never has the best of luck! Oh well, in the next chapter you'll find out what Kazuya has to say! 


	6. Chapter 5

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I don't believe you. I'd never trust you, after everything that has happened!"  
  
Miharu began to regain consciousness as these words snapped from Jin's mouth, directed towards his tired father. She lay there, feeling the comfortable bed beneath her, and wondering if she should even open her eyes and embrace whatever was going on. Well, she couldn't just ignore it.  
  
As she began to open her eyes, she realised she had the biggest headache on the planet. The last thing she remembered was stepping in front of Kazuya when Jin turned Devil. She wanted to stop the argument, but received a blow to the head for her troubles. She groaned, a part of her wondering why she was still alive.  
  
"Miharu?"  
  
Jin's attention was away from his father and back to his lover, her was now awake. His hand caressed her cheek softly, giving her a soothing gesture.  
  
"What'd I miss?" She asked softly.  
  
"I managed to calm to the situation," Kazuya's voice travelled from the other side of the room. He'd made himself comfortable in a chair, watching the pair intently. Miharu could see as she sat up, that he wasn't too badly roughed up, and also, Jin was normal again. No markings or anything to say he'd ever changed. Minus his clothes though, they'd changed due to him ripping up his others.  
  
"You caused the situation by turning up here," Jin said lowly to Kazuya.  
  
"And you're saying that completely stressing out and attacking everything that moves doesn't count?"  
  
"He's right you know," Miharu hated to agree and could see the disappointment in her lover's eyes. She held onto him though, head placed against his shoulder as she finally had gathered her wits enough now. Her stomach had finally settled after fighting the nausea that had threatened to topple her over. This sudden grip on him had been enough to keep him close to her, his arms enclosing around her carefully.  
  
Kazuya spoke to Miharu. "If you want to know what happened after you passed out, simply, Jin gained some sense while I brought you in here. You haven't been out long, but I'm surprised you didn't wake up with how much my son was shouting."  
  
Jin scowled at his father, hateful of the man's existence.  
  
"Thank you," Miharu said, not able to think of anything to say to Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry I had to come and burst your happy little bubble, but the situation is important."  
  
"I don't care what is happening with you or grandfather. We just want to be left alone!" Jin told him angrily.  
  
"What situation? Can someone tell me what's going on?" Miharu asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Miharu. Once he goes, everything will be okay," Jin assured her.  
  
"No, it won't. I want to know what's going on," she said, not in the least pleased that he was wanting her to be oblivious to all that had gone on and to anything said while she'd been out because of the blunt force of an attack. She wasn't going to have taken a hit over nothing.  
  
"And I came here to talk… to both of you," Kazuya said as he rose up from his seat, giving Jin a sharp look. "I've tried to talk to my son, but we aren't on the best of terms. Miharu, I know you'd be more willing to listen."  
  
"Just say what you have to say," Miharu said. "I will listen if this is important."  
  
"Believe me, this is important," he said with a tone that nearly made her skin crawl away in fear.  
  
"We can handle ourselves," Jin hissed.  
  
"Let him speak," Miharu said quietly to Jin and turned back to the older man. "Go on."  
  
"Miharu, it may be hard to believe, but you're being watched by informants of Heihachi Mishima."  
  
Miharu's eyes widened to large circles, that turned from Kazuya to Jin, who met them with an uncertainty of what his father was saying. He turned away and looked down, resting his chin on her shoulder. At the moment his emotions were mixed between anger for his father and guilt for managing to knock Miharu out for the second time ever.  
  
"I will admit to you now, I have been keeping my own watch over the both of you for sometime, but I haven't the intentions that my father has." Kazuya slowly began to pace. "My father wants the 'Devil Gene' and he's willing to do anything to get it. And Miharu, I think you should know that he knows you're pregnant. How I know this myself is through a mole that I have planted in the Mishima Zaibatsu."  
  
Miharu gasped. "What! How? How could he know?"  
  
"Informants, Miharu, like I said. It could be anyone and you wouldn't know it. In this situation you are going to have to be untrusting of everyone, even your best friends." Kazuya decided he'd rather sit down then pace, to not look quite so menacing. He took a seat at the end of the bed, watching Jin give him a dark, offending look. "He will get his hired hands to get hold of you Miharu. His interests are purely after you now. He knows he'd have fewer problems with getting his hands on you then Jin or myself. He has a crazy plan, and it is certain your life is in danger. And that's why I want to help you."  
  
"Help?" Miharu parroted.  
  
"Yes, I will protect you and your unborn child," he said.  
  
"Why?" Jin asked flatly, turning his father's attention to him. "You have your own intentions. What are you going to get out of helping us?"  
  
Kazuya let out a soft sigh. "Yes, I do ask for a price, but it's not as high a price as you may think."  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Miharu asked, feeling herself curl up into Jin more for safety.  
  
"I will never be able to fully control Devil unless I can fully harness the 'Devil Gene'." Kazuya saw his son tense up to that but gave him the most unthreatening smile he could. "No, I'm not asking for your life, Jin. I have discovered another way of completing my power and sealing Devil's consciousness within it for my use."  
  
"Why should we let you have that power? You'll just destroy everybody!" Jin snapped.  
  
Shockingly enough, Kazuya actually looked offended and stood, moving to the large window. Miharu gave Jin an unsure look, which made him put himself more in front of her protectively.  
  
"That's what I thought I wanted to do. But all I really want is to end my father's dynasty and everything he created. I used to think he and the world were against me for the abuse that was inflicted on me in my youth." He sighed, sadly in remembrance. "But in these later years, so many people have been helping me. People who I wouldn't think cared saved my life. There is no reason why I should have to use my power of them when they deserve to live. The only ones who deserve to die are my father and his followers." He looked over his shoulder at Jin. "Destroying his company will see the end of this madness with the 'Devil Gene'. Nobody else will be inflicted by it and when it is learned to have been controlled, everything will be at peace."  
  
"How can we trust what you say?" Jin said.  
  
"That's up to you now, isn't it?" Kazuya slowly walked back towards the bed. "What's the point in me lying to you. Where will it get any of us? And what is the point of destroying Miharu within this hate we seem to have?"  
  
Jin looked towards the young woman nestled in his arms and he rested his head to hers. He didn't want her to suffer at all. He didn't want her wrapped up in this whole 'Devil Gene' episode. He wanted to blame everything on his family, but he couldn't. He wanted to blame himself for getting Miharu pregnant, but he knew she wouldn't let him take all the blame. It was like a never-ending circle that trapped them all within.  
  
"Jin?" The younger man looked up to the man he wanted to call his father. "If I took your power, I realise now that eventually Devil would overcome me with my use of his powers. What I need is for you to use the powers you have to help me suppress Devil. It's own power is something it can't beat. Maybe the power can envelop and destroy the Devil consciousness altogether. It may lead way for me completely the power with my own. With these ideas, maybe there is a way that you can control your own Devil. I realise it can't be totally removed from your blood. The Kazama blood seems to have a seal of purity, strange to believe, I know, but you can't get rid of it. You can just silence the feral side of the Devil side by trying, like me, to suppress the consciousness. I hope I'm making sense here?"  
  
"Maybe…" Jin mumbled.  
  
"We can find a way to help each other, Jin," Kazuya offered. "And I can keep you safe, and Miharu especially. Please, for once, trust me."  
  
Jin turned to Miharu to see what she thought. She shrugged slightly.  
  
"What else can we do? It's a risk we have to take," she said. "And besides, he could have hurt or even killed me years ago, but he didn't. I have some faith in him."  
  
Jin sighed and turned to Kazuya. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "I hope I won't regret this."  
  
"You won't, I promise," Kazuya answered.  
  
"I don't trust you in any way. Your promises mean nothing to me. I'm doing this for Miharu's sake," Jin told him firmly, getting things clear between them.  
  
"Whatever you want. Everything will work out and you will benefit from being in better control of your other side."  
  
Jin ignored Kazuya and hugged tightly to Miharu. "I'm so sorry for everything," he whispered.  
  
"Don't be sorry. You're a good man stuck in the most twisted situations," she murmured.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry that it is so short but it was basically just to fill in a little information so I don't bore you in later chapters. Sorry if Kazuya doesn't seem in character to you but I don't think he is as bad as he is made to seem. Well, a few better chapters will be coming up soon. 


	7. Chapter 6

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: Warning: Sexual situation involved in this chapter. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Trust is a very thin line with us, but it's the only thing we can bank on to keep your child safe. I know that Jin has got it into your head that I'm going to back stab you once I get my way. I could have considered it, since I have nothing to lose, but let me ask you, what would be the point? I'm not asking for you to trust me, I'll let you decide your allegiances for yourself. But just think about who you'd rather have his hand on your shoulder."  
  
Miharu could clearly hear Kazuya's voice inside her head as she tried to shake away his little speech he'd given her just earlier when she had come forward and asked if trust was going to be enough. It had been bugging her since she'd decided to keep her faith with him, though she knew Jin was definitely not too keen about his father being about.  
  
She knew undoubtedly that she would trust Kazuya any day of Heihachi. If Kazuya were out to cause trouble, he'd have done it by now. He was calculating, but he didn't beat around the bush. Her baby's life relied on her decision; she just hoped she was making the right one.  
  
From the bathroom, she heard the faint bang of the apartment door shutting for probably the third time that evening. Kazuya was going in and out of the apartment, keeping close in case of any of Heihachi's men decided to pay a visit. He was sort of playing his own one-man security. It did bother her, but not as much as she thought she would have been. Maybe she was going to start trusting him after all.  
  
Clearing all thoughts, she continued getting undressed, preparing to take a long needed shower. She'd worked a long shift at work since she'd had a half-day at university. Now, she was ready to hide out from all the little things in the world. She wished that the hot water would make everything go away, if not for a moment so she could enjoy herself without any pressure.  
  
She jumped as the bathroom door opened. She put it all down to her being nervous at everything these days, as she was pretty much a walking target. She clenched the front of her half-open blouse together; feeling rather vulnerable since she was half dressed now. She'd have been furious if it had been Kazuya, but she calmed when she saw it was Jin.  
  
"Oh, you had me going there. Thought someone was going to try and nab me," she said, breathing out a sigh.  
  
"Don't talk like that," he said solemnly. "I'm worried nearly every minute of the day about you. Don't get me going anymore."  
  
She cringed. "Sorry. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Wanted to clean up," he told her, showing off his clothes state and complexion. "I've been working hard in the stock warehouse."  
  
"Poor man. Work never done, hey?" Miharu said sweetly, winking. "Just like me. Toiling after people. No rest for the wicked."  
  
Jin slipped in fully and shut the bathroom door behind him. "That's true. You don't mind if I wash up, do you?"  
  
"Sinks free. I'm using the shower," she signalled and returned to her task of undressing.  
  
"Fine by me," he said, slipping past her within the small space and went to the sink. He pulled his jacket and shirt over his head, glad to be rid of the clingy material. Miharu stole a glance from over a now naked shoulder. She still felt giddy every time she saw his finely toned body, and especially like now, when it glistened at her, wanting to be noticed. She chuckled silently and reached around to unclasp her bra. The garment fell away as the straps slide down her arms.  
  
Jin fumbled through the medicine cabinet for his razor, the mouthwash and after-shave. Being a neat freak, sometimes he'd forget where he'd put things. He sighed at his own little dilemma and shut the cabinet door, looking into the mirror, catching a glimpse of his striking lover behind him.  
  
Miharu was now almost free of her clothes, lasting slipping away her skirt and panties and kicking them aside to the laundry basket.  
  
She was remarkably beautiful; so well slim and beautifully shaped. He knew soon that her stomach would take more form as the baby grew, but it wouldn't in the least ruin how beautiful she looked. Between washing and what not, Jin just couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved around behind him, sorting out her accessories she wanted to take in to the shower with her.  
  
The young Japanese girl finally noticed the prying eyes of her boyfriend and peered over her shoulder with seductive eyes. "Oh, you like what you see?"  
  
A deep smirk set into his face. "You know I do."  
  
She chuckled, placing her hands on the sliding, frosty glass of the shower. "Well, if you're just oh so interested, why don't you help wash this lovely body of mine." She just had to laugh at his sudden wide-eyed expression. "An excuse for you to get in here to… besides the fact I think you could do with a shower too."  
  
She had a point. "Yes, actually, I think a shower would be in order right now. Wash away the stress."  
  
She partially stepped into the shower as she turned back, a much more serious expression taking over. "Stresses apart from work I take it?"  
  
"Not to do with the baby that's for sure. Just… my father being around…"  
  
She put up her hand, suddenly stopping him from going on. "Look, forget about him. It may be hard to pretend he's not here but just for a moment, but lets try and pretend it's just us…" She dragged on the word as she let her hands come to undo the top of his trousers. "… Living a quiet and normal life and expressing passion without having to think about it. Okay?"  
  
He gave her a simple nod, finishing the job in removing the last of his clothes, visibly relaxing. "Okay."  
  
"Right then, follow me, my lord," she baited in an alluring way, reaching her hand out to him, in which he promptly took and allowed her to lead him into the shower cubicle.  
  
Reaching behind her, she took the tap in her hand and twisted it, bringing a burst of water into the cubicle. Jin never took his eyes off of her as he carefully shut the glass door behind him. Now, revelling within this private moment, he didn't waste time to take her within his arms and coax her into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
She didn't mind this sudden indulgence of desire; it was absolutely wonderful to be lovingly there within his arms, no sense of uncertainty of what they were doing. The warmth of his body and from the water of the shower brought a flush to her cheeks. It was such an amazing feeling. It had felt like an eternity since they'd been in a sexual situation such as this.  
  
Jin craved her so much that he knew only that he was willing to ravish her. The kiss felt like they were immersed into a deep pool together and that every urge pressed to them was symbolism with the hot water of the shower. His hands explored her body, first running over her back and then sneaking around her bottom, giving a gently squeeze, then coming up to her front and taking hold of her prominent breasts.  
  
Miharu leaned back against the cool tiles, sending a shiver up her spine with the feel of opposition to the warmth was surrounding her. His hands were caressing her bust with great care, his thumbs circling the hardening tips.  
  
She was in a state of euphoria, so caught up that the burdens that had once lain heavy on her before were suddenly lifted. Heihachi… the name was nothing anymore…  
  
She gasped as she felt his mouth encircle her left breast, tongue rolling over it delicately, beginning to work a pattern across the skin. Her other breast did not go ignored as his hand came to once again caress it, now and again pulling at the tip, causing Miharu to groan feebly. He wanted to smile at this, but his mouth was too preoccupied.  
  
She shuddered, fingers idly running up and down his back, feeling a little useless. His attentions were on her, but she felt he was getting nothing from this, only the knowledge of her own pleasure. Her body reacted quite wildly as she felt the nudge of his desire against her torso. How could she let it be ignored?  
  
She pushed him back slightly, and he instantly detached from her breast, giving her a confused look from under his heavy, wet bangs. She smirked and lent into to steal a quick kiss, sneakily letting her hands go towards his lower extremities.  
  
He almost jumped out of his skin, a sound between a yelp and a moan escaping his lips as he felt her hands encircle his appendage, beginning a gentle caress up and down the length.  
  
"Miharu…" He murmured.  
  
"I know, I'm a sneak…" She whispered, her concentration between kissing a line across his broad chest and working her hands on his desire, with much great response coming from him. He ached, he throbbed and he wanted to cry out and loose himself, but he just didn't want to drown out just yet. He drew her kisses away from his chest, rising her chin up so her lips were easy access to his own, capturing them in a feeble distraction.  
  
She pulled him down slightly, feeling him begin to buckle and she closed the gap between them, bodies making an almost magnetic contact, his desire rubbing against her own since he'd lost some of his height advantage over her.  
  
"So close…" She teased; watching his dark eyes trail across her face, a smile coming to his lips in acknowledgement of what she was insinuating.  
  
He was ready to push further; knowing by the look in her eyes that this was an insistent sign. But before he could go on to the next level of the intimacy, there was a knock at the door, breaking down all the walls of ecstasy and bringing them back to the cruel reality.  
  
"Miharu? Jin?" Kazuya's voice floated from outside. Since the loud noise of the shower had been the background to their activity, they hadn't heard him return once more.  
  
"Well, there goes the moment…" Miharu sighed in disappointment and called out in response to the Mishima. "Yes, we're in here!"  
  
"Sorry to disturb you." Jin almost hissed at the slight amusement in his father's voice. "Just brought round some security equipment to set up for you."  
  
"Stay out of the bedroom," Jin warned.  
  
"I plan to. Well, carry on." And his voice hushed as he went off.  
  
Miharu chuckled. "So ironic. Oh well, couldn't expect to get away with everything. But you know, we can carry this on later in the bedroom."  
  
"With him always so close by, and who knows, he may bug the bedroom…" Jin felt disgusted by that thought.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think he'd be that crude. I don't think he's the kind of guy to get off on cheap thrills," she said.  
  
He sighed. "I suppose." He gave her a slight smile. "I think it was a sure sign of telling us to actually get washed and not make each other anymore dirty."  
  
"I guess so," she said, not letting herself let go of the humour of the situation. She made a grab for the body wash and wiggled it at him. "I'm dying to give you a scrub down. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Oh course not," he said, beginning to get back into the mood.  
  
"We'll save the more… powerful things till later, for now, lets just get back to the job at hand," she said, grabbing a wash cloth for them to use. 


	8. Chapter 7

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: It's been a while since I've written some of this. Finally felt I could do some more - though, I'm not too proud of it. A bit too short for my liking. Hope it's okay. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A few nights ago, Jin had been tormented by his father's interruption of a private moment in the shower with Miharu. He kept wondering if every loving moment he would get with his lover would become suddenly deterred. But no, he hadn't wanted to let that happen and continued his show of affection to her over the last days, trying to fill in the dark patches that were starting to appear in their lives. Also, with Kazuya starting to slow with the coming to and fro, Jin seemed a little happier to be expressive. And as he lay there now, cuddled up against the warmth of Miharu's meek form, he couldn't ask for anything else in the world but just to lay there and not be bothered by anyone.  
  
The young Hirano shifted against him, cheek rubbing comfortingly against his chest. He opened an eye to peer down through the darkness over her. She was a very beautiful sight to take in. So sweet and innocent, laying against him like she was holding out for protection. Though that could have been said to be false, as Miharu was a pretty good fighter when she was ready to show her stuff.  
  
He shifted himself, only slightly as he dared to move much with the fear of disturbing her. He couldn't do that to his sweet Miharu. She needed to rest.  
  
He tried to relent to a peaceful sleep, but it seemed consciousness kept tugging heavily on him. It felt as if something was trying to keep him awake. He put it down to his stressful life, but he usually wasn't one to lose sleep - and now of all times was a quiet period. What the heck was going on with him?  
  
He lay there, eyes closed, listening to the beat of his own heavy heart, beginning to pick up a rampant pace.  
  
His instincts told him that something was about to happen.  
  
His arms held Miharu tight against him. The young woman didn't feel this action as she slept on peacefully.  
  
Jin's feelings of uncertainty were not idle. They were not alone.  
  
He'd heard the window creak, if only a tiny bit before there was a muffling, only very light, but enough to tip the silence. Anybody else would not have been aware of this, but Jin had keen hearing and being unable to sleep, his full attention focused on this.  
  
'It's not my father,' Jin though, lying still, pretending to be a sleep.  
  
This presence he could feel was coming ever closer to the bed, right on his side. He could smell the strong scent of sweat on rubber, and very lightly, he could hear breaths that were meant to be a whisper. The click of a gun suddenly had him alert and very awake.  
  
He moved up and over protectively of Miharu, side-kicking this intruder in their home. The dark suited man huffed and fell backwards against the wall with a crack.  
  
A radio bleeped and voices were blaring. It was all happening so fast, as if a second had been nothing but a flash as the window to the bedroom shattered millions of pieces  
  
Jin was up with Miharu over his shoulder, the young woman awake and letting out a scream of horror. Neither knew what was going on, but they knew for a fact that they weren't going to stick around to find out. Though, it was most certain between the two that after catching a brief glimpse of the logos on the heavily suited men, that they were working for the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
  
They'd finally been found.  
  
Jin was now in the central part of the lounge, heading straight towards the door. It was then his instincts told him to hit the floor. With Miharu quickly dropped down, squeaking slightly from shock, he was over her protectively as he heard the balcony window shatter, as a rain of bullets struck through. Bullets barraged everything in the line of fire.  
  
"What's going on?" Miharu said breathlessly, trying not to cry.  
  
"I don't know," Jin said honestly, waiting for the gunfire to stop. "They're crazy."  
  
"Have they come for me?" Miharu asked, afraid to know the answer.  
  
"If they have, they're being very stupid about it. They almost shot you," he said angrily. He could hear footsteps from the bedroom and through the obliterated balcony doors. "Stay down."  
  
She didn't hesitate to follow that order as Jin was up and swiftly punching a masked man who'd come close to them. He stumbled back into his three comrades, who poured out from the bedroom He leapt up and over the arm of the chair and kicked the closest one into the wall. The plaster wall cracked with the impact of the man and he slumped down.  
  
One of the others yelled and came at him with a knife, slashing wildly at the air in front of him. He did manage to catch Jin, but only a mere scratch on the shoulder. The youth hissed and grabbed the man's arm, twisting so he'd release the weapon, in which he did. He proceeded to turn him around and throwing him over his shoulder. He heard the man's arm break in several different places, followed by the agonised yells that escaped his opponent's lips.   
  
"You deserve death more then a shattered arm," Jin muttered lowly to him.  
  
Jin dumped the man down and turned to the last two, who were aiming their guns at him.   
  
The Kazama boy dodged backwards and grabbed hold of a lightweight table, hoping Miharu wouldn't be too angry with him as he threw it at the men in distraction. He speedily pulled Miharu to her feet and kicked over the couch into the men who were now coming in from the balcony way.  
  
'Idiots,' Jin thought. It seemed all too easy. That was his thought until he met a gun butt to the temple. Miharu screamed as she felt Jin fall away from her, and she backed up out of reach of anyone. A few of Heihachi's Tekkenshu had now blocked the main doorway and were training their guns on her, the lights on top of the weapons blinding the young woman.  
  
"She's the one he wants," one of the men said into their radio. "Grab her."  
  
She put up her guard, her fear and determination pumping her adrenaline. She had to protect her unborn child from these fiends.  
  
She barely blinked as she heard a gun shot fire, and it wasn't even from one of them. A man in the middle of the doorway out to the main hall crumpled. The men beside him turned in time to meet a lightning laced punch, sending the crew tumbling over across the floor.  
  
Miharu let out a relieved sigh. For once, she was glad to see Kazuya, entering the room with gun training any man who dared to get up.  
  
"Glad for my security now?" Kazuya asked her, receiving only a tired nod from the girl.  
  
The Tekkenshu were definitely very knowledgeable of Kazuya Mishima. After he wiped out a whole horde of their troops at G-Corps Headquarters, it was a death sentence to face him. But not doing so would mean the wrath of their employer.  
  
Guns were up again, ready to open fire. Just a split second before they could pull their triggers, there was a bright red blinding light and a pretty large electrical explosion in the gap between them and Kazuya.  
  
Miharu fell on her behind with the force of the energy that had blasted through the room.  
  
Kazuya wasn't moved, only riveted by the power that he could feel lick across his body. This was power he knew well.  
  
Devil-Jin was stood aggressively in front of the armed men who were littering the floor of the now dismembered room. The Zaibatsu soldiers had known it was going to be a challenge to face Jin Kazama and especially Kazuya Mishima, but this has been beyond thought.  
  
Jin's glowing red eyes turned to Miharu, who was back on her feet again. She hesitated in seeing that he'd changed, but his demure was not threatening to her as she headed his way. But one of the Tekkenshu was up and swung her around in his grasp until he'd got her locked into a compromising position, gun trained towards her head.  
  
"Stay where you are, or I'll kill her," the armed man said, tugging on Miharu's locked arm. She cried out slightly, stumbling.  
  
Devil-Jin growled, stepping in towards him.  
  
Kazuya shook his head at the soldier. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"I swear to God I'll blown her brains out," the desperate man threatened, pulling Miharu back with him as Jin was covering the distance between them pretty quickly. He hadn't expected that Miharu would tug slightly in his grip, giving herself enough room to reverse the hold with a flip over, and pushed him towards Jin. He was instantly backhanded hard into unconsciousness.  
  
Miharu floundered into Jin's arms and held her tight, wings folding around her protectively.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked in his now deepened and raspy voice.  
  
"I think so," she answered shakily.  
  
"Are you sure?" He carefully rubbed the arm she'd had pinned behind her.  
  
"Nothing broken, I'm sure of it," she assured him softly, head lay to his chest.  
  
"Hate to break up the moment, but we have to go," Kazuya warned them. He turned to shoot an incoming man in the torso. "I mean now, not in ten years."  
  
Jin growled. "Fine then." And he was once again hauling poor Miharu up onto his shoulder. She realised only seconds before it happened that they were suddenly bolting through the shattered balcony doors and up and over the balcony itself. She could hear herself shrieking loud as the world began to move fast as the ground rushed up to meet them.  
  
The large black feathered wings spread wide and slowed them. Jin landed them safely down on the cold concrete.  
  
Miharu shuddered, turning angry eyes on him. "Never do that again!"  
  
"Sorry," he said, a little embarrassed.  
  
The whirring of a helicopter overhead had their attentions to the sky, a spotlight searching the ground below. Jin was dragging Miharu across towards the grass just in front of their apartment building.  
  
"They aren't being discreet," Miharu said, a little shocked.  
  
"I think my Grandfather is past caring," Jin growled.  
  
"People are starting to panic," Miharu stated, beginning to pick up on the noises of other voices over the helicopter whirring. She could see eyes beginning to stare from their windows, up to the sky, not really noticing them. If they had, they'd have seen Miharu in her silky shorts and vest top and Jin in his devil form and tight sweatpants. Not a sight seen everyday.  
  
"Why are you just standing there?"  
  
Kazuya's voice made them both jump as they turned.  
  
"That was fast," Miharu said, trying to calm her speeding heart.  
  
"The devil gene works wonders in some cases," he stated and quickly took her arm, turning to his son. "If you can, change back. If people see you…"  
  
"Alright!" Jin snapped.  
  
Kazuya picked up Miharu and shouldered her as he led them down a back alley, narrowly avoiding the spotlight overhead.  
  
"Are people going to stop hauling me over their shoulder! I'm pregnant you know!" Miharu reminded in frustration.  
  
"You're too slow to keep up with us," he said. "Bettered to be hauled around by me then in the hands of the Tekkenshu."  
  
"I'm sure…" She answered bitterly, feeling sick from being jolted about.  
  
"Be careful with her," Jin shouted at his father, his voice notably normal.  
  
"I'll say the same for you," Kazuya retorted, pushing open a gate that led through to a back road. Just up the way sat his car, parked on a turn. "Hurry, before they catch up."  
  
Seconds later, Miharu wasn't on the older man's shoulder, but now sprawled across the backseat of his car. The cold leather prickled up bumps on her skin and she huddled tightly to herself. Jin came to sit by her, pulling her smaller frame to him. They weren't even given a minute to relax as they were nearly flung out of their seats as Kazuya spun the car around and directed them down the high street at top speed.  
  
The younger couple struggled for their seatbelts, quite put out by the man's driving.  
  
"You're a maniac!" Miharu yelled, almost slipping and sliding down the long seat. It was thankful that Jin was sat there, or she would have been banging door to door, even with her belt on.  
  
"I don't drive myself often," he stated.  
  
"We can tell," Jin murmured, trying not to feel carsick.  
  
"How come the Tekkenshu seemed so easy to take care of? Weren't they guarding the perimeters or something?" Miharu asked, gripping on to Jin's arm.  
  
"I have a mole in the Mishima Zaibatsu. I get patched through a lot of information. I knew the attack would happen tonight and was on the ready. I picked off the men who were watching the area, and headed up to you when needed be."  
  
"You… did that by yourself?" Jin asked dubiously. "You risked a lot."  
  
"There is nothing I won't risk alone to stop my father," he said, swinging the car into a new corner alley. He killed the engines, the lights going out and everything falling under the black shroud of light.  
  
"Stay down, in case we get caught," Kazuya said. "We'll move when it's save. I have a place for us to go."  
  
Miharu and Jin unfastened their belts and slide down on the back. The former was shaking, shock finally beginning to play in. Her apartment had been wrecked - her life once again in some sort of turmoil. Jin could feel her shuddering, hearing faintly her quivering breath. She was fighting strongly against the tears, but it was hard.  
  
He rested his cheek to hers. "It will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
  
"I love you," she whispered. "Please don't go anywhere."  
  
"I won't," he assured her, rubbing a hand carefully on her back.  
  
Kazuya just sat silently in the driver's seat, ignoring nearly everything as he waited. He sat low in his seat, comforted by the shadows of the dark. He waited for the right moment to move.  
  
It was nearly hours later, after the Tekkenshu had pulled their ranks together in a failed hunt that everything went quiet and they were safe to move on.  
  
Heihachi was not pleased with the news he got back from his soldiers.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Miharu, Jin and Kazuya have escaped for now, but how long before Heihachi finds them again? Hope to get another chapter to you soon. I apologise now if you feel that was too short or was just plain rubbish. I am no good with fighting scenes. 


	9. Chapter 8

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Come on, Xiao, give up already," Julia insisted while she was stood stirring two cups of hot chocolate on the kitchen counter top. "You've been at it for hours."  
  
"I've really got to get this done," the young Chinese girl insisted, fingers tapping at the keyboard of her computer with urgency. "They expect us to write up reports within days of receiving the assignments. I could hardly find a book about marketing strategy. It's not exactly a well-known book topic. Darn, stupid grammar!"  
  
Julia smiled. "Well, this isn't school, you know. Things do get a little bit harder."  
  
"You're telling me," she grumbled.  
  
Lei appeared from the bathroom doorway, stretching his arms tiredly behind him. Rather then being in his usual working dress, he was now casually sporting a long, baggy T-shirt and a pair of shorts. He wasn't even going to think of walking around in boxers with Xiaoyu around, but it wasn't such a bother with Julia.  
  
"It's getting late, pixie. You should really take Julia's advice and think about packing up for the night," he said, crossing the room past the young, working girl. He heard her groan and mutter something about being nearly finished. Julia came from the kitchen and handed the older man one of the cups of hot chocolate. "Oh, thank you."  
  
They both took a seat on the couch, half watching the TV documenting a wildlife show, and talking over the stereo sounds of tapping and lion roars.  
  
"Another long day over, huh?" Julia asked, sipping her drink with satisfaction.  
  
"I've been doing much of the paperwork, so, not much action but rather sitting around in an office being bored," he said with a sigh.  
  
The American girl looked sympathetic, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Oh, you poor thing. Not much fun these days…"  
  
"Oh, yeah, there's the fun, but then again, the fun kind of ran out when the coffee machine refuses to give me my daily caffeine intake - then, no fun," he said, smiling, and instinctively putting his arm around her, drawing her against him.  
  
"Well, I assure you, if you don't fall asleep on me, you won't be bored for long," she said, winking at him.  
  
"The entertainment of a long boring day," he said, stroking her hair.  
  
There was a synthesised chime and Xiaoyu jumped. "Oh, I got mail!"  
  
"Check your mail then turn off for the night," Julia ordered, suddenly feeling all motherly, and for the fact that Xiaoyu's persistent typing was starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"Okay…" The girl finally relented and clicked on the letter icon.  
  
"So, do you want to retire now?" Julia asked, voice hinting. He was made to grin by the coy look that appeared on her face.  
  
"Oh, why not," he said, finding the remote nearly stuffed down the side cushion and turned the TV off.   
  
Julia winked. "Entertainment awaits!"  
  
Lei laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure that…"  
  
"Julia…" Xiaoyu's strained voice drifted between the pair, whom turned to see her almost ghostly face.  
  
"Xiao?" She asked concerned, suddenly up away from Lei and at her friend's side. "What's wrong?"  
  
Xiaoyu had covered her mouth, eyes trying to hold back the tears. "It's from Rubi. Read the attached article," she muffled out, clicking on a link to a large picture of a newspaper cutting. Lei had come to join them at this point, leaning over with Julia to read the contents.  
  
Miharu's student ID picture was in one corner of the cutting. The article read out the reasoning:  
  
'Yesterday evening, Hirosaki University student, Miharu Hirano went missing after a mysterious raid on her apartment home in suburban Hirosaki City. Locals who heard the rutcus and managed to catch glimpses of the proceedings were confused by the dark figures, described as a SWAT team, whom forced their way into Miharu's home. Nobody could give a good description of the attackers and before officials could be called in, all traces of the group and any vehicles disappeared into the night. It isn't certain where they came from and police have not been able to pin point a hiding place. The reasoning for Miharu's kidnap is uncertain and police are researching into any links that the student could have had with outside groups. More information on the situation is pending.'  
  
"What the hell…" Lei muttered, his hand coming to rest on a distraught Xiaoyu's shoulder.  
  
"Could it be… It can't be?" Julia contemplated, face contorted in anger. "It maybe me just wanting to concoct a story here but I think the Mishima Zaibatsu could have something to do with this. How else could everything be so… unresolved?"  
  
"I've never been sure if she had problems with the Zaibatsu before," Xiaoyu said, choking with her attempt to keep the blubbering from her voice. "She talked about an incident, but she didn't elaborate. She said it was a misunderstanding. Could it be something linked?"  
  
Lei nodded. "Julia, I think you're right. Something is being covered up here. Someone would have identified some markings on those men. The Mishima Zaibatsu is well known." He paused and remembered something, handing more griping on Xiaoyu. "She's dating Jin, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she's pregnant with his baby," Xiaoyu confirmed.  
  
"I think Jin went missing all that time ago because he was running from the Zaibatsu." He cursed. "It's all too confusing."  
  
"And I can't do anything to help," Xiaoyu said, finally breaking down and crying. "Miharu… oh it's not right!"  
  
Julia hugged the girl from behind, looking at Lei whom shared great sympathy for the young girl, but she noticed that behind his dark eyes, there was a deep, inextricable look which was trying to figure out the situation.  
  
Why became the only thought and question in the room.   
  
***  
  
Weeks had gone by, and there was no trace of Miharu. Local reports had been kept up to date with her disappearance, but many were losing hope of finding her; though, there were still people who hung on to threads of prayer for her.  
  
Especially Rubi and Kyasha.  
  
The former girl was coming from her lesson, heart heavy over her friend's disappearance. It wasn't something that was easily going to go away, as this was the girl who she was suppose to sit lessons with and hang around with, and her link back to the old days at Mishima high school.  
  
She was hoping that some good news would come along soon, but she'd heard nothing since an article a few days ago. The newspapers were barely focusing on it now and it was making her immensely frustrated.  
  
Rubi sat down on a bench just within the promenade where all the benches were lined up, overlooking the lower terrace. She stared out at all the people coming and going, hanging around, hardly disturbed by the situation. Only a few people had know Miharu and truly befriended her, but none had been effected like she was. And Kyasha, whom was now walking towards the girl after coming from the cafeteria. Her usual hyperactive mood had been reduced to a somewhat placid demure.  
  
"Hey, Rubi, good lesson?" She asked pleasantly, coming to sit down.  
  
"It dragged on a bit. But Miss Touka did try to bring some interesting things into the subject."  
  
"Hmm, my lesson was okay, got a bit out of hand with everyone being a bit restless with the teacher," she said, a smile half playing on her lips, but it soon faded with the very wearied look on her companions face. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm just… bothered," she admitted, looking up to her friend. "I can't help lose faith."  
  
"They'll find her, and she'll be okay," Kyasha assured, though something nagged her that maybe Miharu wasn't going to be coming back.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed and put on a smile. "I'm sure she will."  
  
"Let's take our food back to our dorm," Kyasha suggested. "We can put on a few CDs and cheer ourselves up."  
  
"Okay, yeah, I like that idea," Rubi agreed and the pair stood up and left the promenade.  
  
Just from behind a wall, Miss Touka emerged, a dark look in her eyes.  
  
'Yeah, I hope she's found, then our enemies shall be out of our and finally, the real kidnap shall begin.' She just smiled in thought and slipped away quietly.  
  
***  
  
Unknown to her friends and the authorities, Miharu was fit and well, and now in hiding within a small rural town. It was usually said to be the place for those who could afford big, luxurious houses within a quiet, undisturbed haven.   
  
Though, the house she was staying in was far from luxurious. It was a small, cramped place, which was one of many that ran in a long a row of tiny, attached houses. It was like the slum area of the picturesque town, but it was not as bad as people described.  
  
In one of the middle, pebbled-fronted houses, Miharu resided.   
  
The young woman yawned, stepping into the small dining area of the house, stretching out achy muscles. The room was fairly dark, the early morning sun blocked out by heavy blinds. Kazuya specifically told her to keep curtains shut unless things were clearly safe. Still, she wasn't going anywhere for a while with the Zaibatsu chasing after her. For now, she had to stay the kidnapped University student of Hirosaki. Jin wasn't in the papers for the fact nobody knew he lived with her.  
  
She'd already showered and changed into a soft flannel shirt and a pair of cycling shorts, sitting herself down at the breakfast table. Getting the clothes had been a risky job, but Kazuya had opted to go back for a few of hers and Jin's belongings. He'd gone days after the incident, covered by the night, having to access the area carefully. It had been safe to tread, but he hadn't let his guard down for a second, in case of a booby trap. They had already packed bags before hand, putting them under the wardrobe, in case anything like this has happened. Since it had been a much more dangerous assault then anticipated, they'd had no time to grab them. Kazuya was able to get to them, seeing they were barely touched by the police or anyone else. He'd returned with their goods without a hitch, hardly even disturbing the crime scene.  
  
She dreaded to go back to her apartment to see the mess. She also hated to think what her father and Hanii must have been going through since she'd gone missing - they definitely must have known by now!   
  
It tormented her that she couldn't tell her family and friends that she was okay, for risk of being caught. Sat there in the kitchen by herself, she'd reached the pinnacle of lonely. Kazuya and Jin had disappeared on routine like they usually did early in the morning. Kazuya was dealing with business as usual and Jin had gone off to do some training and meditation, and he wished not to be disturbed for a while. So, Miharu was left to her own devices, as long as she stayed in the house.  
  
A bulky figure moved into the doorway that led from the lounge to the dining room. The rounded, aged face of an elder man beamed at her.  
  
"Good morning, Miharu," the man greeted as he moved slowly into the kitchen, waddling side to side by the imbalance of his weight.  
  
"Good morning, Hoshi," Miharu greeted in return, watching the man take a seat next to her.  
  
The elder man, Hoshi Mizuno, was the friend Kazuya had wanted to hide Miharu with. He was a former G-Corporation scientist, but he retired a few years back because of illness. He'd be one of the men who'd helped bring Kazuya back to life, and since then, the man of the hated Mishima name had felt he owed him a lot. When he'd taken over the company, he'd appointed Hoshi as one of his head researchers, up until his retirement, which was roughly a year or so before the fourth Iron Fist tournament. Since then, he'd lost his wife to cancer and had lost touch with his son, finding himself alone in a small house. That was, until he was suddenly welcoming guests along with Kazuya, needing a place to hide out. Hoshi was trusted to always be of help when direly needed. He was the most kind and giving man, and despite what his bulking appearance, he was still a highly active man.  
  
"You been left by yourself again? Not much fun being cooped up and then being left to it," he said, understanding her situation.  
  
"The excitement in my life seems to have just collapsed in on itself," Miharu sighed tiredly, crossing her legs beneath the table idly. "All I'm doing is sitting fearing when I could be at least doing something so I wouldn't have to think about it."  
  
"Yes, but you don't want to over do it. You're carrying precious cargo," Hoshi pointed out with a smile. Miharu looked down at his indication to her small, rounding stomach. She touched it softly and nodded in recognition of what he'd said.  
  
"This little life is the reason why I'm here," she said softly. "But I don't wish to blame an innocent unborn child for this stupid situation. It's all Heihachi's fault and his idiotic dream of power. I don't want to lose my child to that heartless monster."  
  
"You'd end up losing your own life as well, you know. Heihachi is not a man to let anyone against him walk away so easily," Hoshi hated to say, but it was obvious that if the Zaibatsu got their hands on her, she wouldn't have a future either.  
  
Miharu shuddered deep down, trying not to conjure images of death to her mind. She hated to think what she'd leave behind and what would happen to the world if Heihachi got his way. She had to fight until her last breath - to give up was a sentence of death on everyone and not just herself.  
  
"I am very afraid of what is going to happen," Miharu admitted, obviously unable to hide it behind some bold remark. "I don't think I can fight this alone."  
  
"You've got Kazuya and Jin, and even an old fool like me," he said, his voice turning light-hearted.  
  
She smiled weakly, looking to her hands resting on the table. "It's like having a barrier around me, that can't last forever. You're all not made of metal or can fight forever. One mistake and it'll all come crashing down, despite any added bonus that comes with father and son." Hoshi nodded, knowing she meant the whole 'Devil Gene' matter. "When their gone, it's just me versus the Mishima Zaibatsu, and I hardly think a single, pregnant woman with four years worth of Chinese Martial Arts training is going to stand for much to their forces."  
  
"Better then nothing at all," Hoshi said softly, putting his hand over hers in support. "You can't lose faith in those who are willing to help you."  
  
"Jin, yes, I trust him, but Kazuya… it's taking a lot of will power to give him the benefit of the doubt," she said truthfully. "He's proved himself so far, but a few good deeds doesn't make him a good man. He's had a dark past and a man with so much hate to his name isn't going to trade his gun for a harp."  
  
"No, he isn't exactly the most liked man, and he definitely hasn't done anything that has made the world happy with him." Hoshi just came out with it, because sugar coating his dirty deeds wasn't going to make it all sweeter to swallow and easy to forget. "But every action comes with a reason, and his were that the effect of his treatment as a child made him have a hate for life. But as you get older, you become wiser, and Kazuya isn't stupid and accepts that for a fact, not everyone wanted him to just die. He made a lot of friends at G-Corps, including myself, and he treated us a lot better then he ever did for anyone else under the Mishima Company name. Goes to show, building something of his own made him change for the better."  
  
"Hmm, I guess, got to see if it lasts for the duration and that he isn't a really good con artist." There was a quiet moment between the two, before Miharu spoke up again. "I'm hungry, how about you?"  
  
"Oh yes, I haven't had breakfast yet. Please, don't get up. I'll cook up something healthy and nutritious. Your eating habits could really rub off on me," he said, patting his ample belly, clambering to his feet.   
  
"I'm cutting down the greasy stuff for my little star," Miharu said rubbing her stomach affectionately.  
  
Hoshi got down to cooking breakfast - consisting mostly of vegetables and not of the most traditional ingredients. Miharu decided to read one of her host's stacked cooking books, to relieve a little of the boredom until breakfast was served. It was during this time that Kazuya returned from where ever he'd disappeared to. He'd brought with him a few groceries.  
  
"Ah, you've returned," Hoshi said, turning from his stirring the rice. "You were up before dawn yet again."  
  
"Security measures, I keep getting a feeling," he said, sitting himself at the table and stacking a few of the items from the bag on the table. A few oddments to be put aside, but there was also a magazine and a thick book about babies. Kazuya coughed when she looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. It must have been embarrassing to pick that one up off the shelf.  
  
"I think this might be useful to you… and especially for Jin," Kazuya said, watching her pick it up.  
  
"When did you suddenly start going all… baby fetish on us?" Miharu asked, joking.  
  
Kazuya snorted. "I'm not exactly an expert, and even if I was, could you imagine me trying to sit down and explain the a to z to you both?"  
  
"Actually, I don't think I could picture that." Miharu felt embarrassed, but she knew he was more then anyone else. He was just trying to help after all.  
  
"Will make good… reading material, along with this magazine," he said, pushing that towards her as well. "Jin kept telling me you were complaining about being bored, so, this is the best I could do for you."  
  
"I'll treasure the book and read the magazine EXTRA slow," Miharu said, trying not to sound too sarcastic about the magazine. Thankfully, he'd picked up something reasonable to read. It wasn't exactly a woman's magazine; it must have been enough of a blow to his ego that he had to pick up a baby book.  
  
"Are you going to join us for breakfast?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"I've got to shower. Leave me something on the side. I don't have that long to sit down as it is. Things to do…" Kazuya put the tinned and packaged items on the side to be put away for later and headed for the sliding door, heading for the upstairs.  
  
"Kazuya," Miharu called softly after him. He stopped and turned to her. She smiled, feeling a little shy. "Thanks."  
  
He paused, a little lost for words. Usually he had to swear and fight verbal arguments with people. Pleasantries like this weren't his usual thing.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied, disappearing quickly there after.  
  
She just shook her head at his abrupt exit. He needed to get better with the social stuff. He usually played boss to employee. This was a totally different story between them too. They were almost family. Almost.  
  
***  
  
Jin let out a long, calm breath as he drew himself back to reality. From the peaceful plain he'd let himself travel to, he came back to the naturally decorated environment of an old, sturdy built hut, that was used as a small shrine. He blinked a few times; his vision a little blurred at first, but soon his eyes re-adjusted to the lighting. He stood, recited a few soft-whispering prayers he was once told and bowed to the head of the shrine. It was a place of memory, decorated with many candles, being the guiding light for the single face it watched over.  
  
The dearly departed wife of Hoshi Mizuno. But here, it was safe to pray under her watchful eyes to his mother too. Here, the love from the spirits could truly have meaning.  
  
His body had tensed from having sat in the same position for hours on end and he began to stretch out his limbs, feeling the careful pop of his joints as everything began to loosen to a more relaxed state. Well, as relaxed as he was going to get.  
  
The main meaning of him constantly meditating was to escape from the world for a little while, after the recent events had taken wing so fast. His father had suddenly and truly planted himself into his life and in that of Miharu's. Her fate especially relied a lot on his help and honesty. But Jin was still unhappy with this arrangement. He would give his father a chance, even let him help him and try and form a bond, but he would never truly be willing to forgive so quickly for the injustice of the past. No help for him when he was a child and no mercy for him over this power. And now, all of a sudden, he wanted to be saved from the devil mind? How would he be able to help him accomplish this?  
  
All these questions were for a later date, as he slipped on his shoes and departed the shrine, having been in long enough. He had to return to Miharu, feeling guilty that he disappeared a lot and neglected to be with her. He was slowly coming to terms that some day soon, he'd be a father - even at such a young age! But it was fate and he was going to accept it.  
  
Jin pushed open the flimsy door shutter door into the small conservatory, which was filtering in the midday sun in bright, white beams. He hadn't realised he'd been in all morning.  
  
As he came into the kitchen, he noticed Miharu was the only one there now. Everyone had eaten, even Kazuya had made his brief appearance, but now, there was peace as the young Hirano was sat, engaged in reading a book. A baby book. He did a double take in seeing the cover, but he wasn't exactly going to say anything against her reading it.  
  
She finally noticed his presence and put a piece of paper in to bookmark her page, wanting more to have Jin in her regard. The young man eagerly brought her from her seated position and carefully embraced her in a warm hug.  
  
"You were gone when I woke up. I knew you'd be meditating, you always are," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry if I leave you alone for too long. I know it's boring to be kept inside," he apologised.  
  
She sighed, resting her head to his chest. "You have no idea. You only understand when you get an ear full from me."  
  
Jin chuckled lightly. "I know."  
  
"Kazuya knew, you told him," she said, looking up to him. He expected her to be angry for some reason, but she wasn't. Not a single change in her demure.  
  
"Yes, he's been mindful of you, a bit more than I have. I'm sorry," he apologised yet again.  
  
"Stop being sorry! I'm not angry with you. And besides, Kazuya was helpful and got me a magazine and…" She reached down and picked up the baby book. "… And this."  
  
Jin was a little gob-smacked. "He picked that up for you?"  
  
"Must have taken a lot of courage for a man of his power and stature to reach onto the shelf and pick this up. This pink, girlie-looking book about babies and go purchase it at the counter." She laughed. "Though, I am grateful he'd buck up the courage for me."  
  
Jin gave her a half smile. He was impressed that Kazuya would do something so menial, yet ego shattering for Miharu. But still, it wasn't going to make it all happy and perfect between him and his father.  
  
"Well, you can put the book aside for a while and come spend some time with me. I don't know if there is anything on the TV, but you know, we could just sit and talk as well…"  
  
Miharu's face brightened, hugging him tighter. "OH! I like that idea!"  
  
Jin led the way into the lounge with an almost over the top, happy Miharu trailing. It was nothing to be all giggly and over excited about, but since she'd been withering in boredom, this kind of activity felt like a trip to Disneyland.  
  
***  
  
Hours had slipped by without notice and darkness had claimed victory over the daylight. Jin and Miharu were sat on the couch, like they had been all day, relaxing and just enjoying being together. The TV was still on, blithering on with a news report about a strike at an old factory. Miharu was cuddled up, snoozing against her beau, as he just sat there, taking in the calmness of the room.  
  
He almost jumped out of his skin when Kazuya appeared in front of him.  
  
"Do you always creep around?" Jin asked irritably, his dozing state broken.  
  
"I wasn't creeping," Kazuya corrected. "You're just jumpy. Now, if you're not busy, I wish for us to do something. I feel it is time that you helped me."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you going on about… well, me helping you to push back the Devil consciousness?"  
  
"It could come to more then that, but we shall see. We may find a way even to help you too," he said and turned for the door. "Meet me in the shrine."  
  
And he was gone, leaving Jin feeling restless and tense. He carefully moved Miharu's head instead to rest against one of the cushions. Planting a soft kiss on his porcelain cheek, he left the room to follow after Kazuya.  
  
***  
  
Kazuya had lit all the candles that decorated the shrine, bringing the wooden room into a glow of warm orange. Jin came to stand in the doorway, watching his father blow out the stick he'd used to light the candles, his eyes coming to meet his.  
  
"We'll least honour her if we're going to be doing something rather unholy in her house of prayer," Kazuya said softly and beckoned his son to come up. Jin sighed inwardly and shut the door behind him, circling around the opposite way his father walked as he was kicked off his shoes. Jin did the same. They knelt opposite each other on the soft woven mats occupying the floor space.  
  
There was a moments silence between the two before an agitated Jin spoke up to break it. "So, what do we do then?"  
  
Kazuya's silence didn't give Jin much hope to what the man planned to do to begin with, or for that matter, know what to do during the whole proceedings. It made him edgy.  
  
"It all starts with you." Kazuya's deep voice made Jin jump. "Your 'Devil-Gene' is a key into my own, which is like the lock. If the key damages the lock, there is a way to break open the seal and be able to use the powers without things being locked on us."  
  
"That doesn't make much sense to me," Jin said honestly.  
  
"If the Devil mind can be destroyed, then there is a chance for us. I think this maybe beyond just holding back the power now, as it sure will know and maybe even anticipate our action. We just have to try."  
  
Jin couldn't back out now. Maybe, just maybe, this could work out good for them both. Maybe he could get rid of most of the power that resided inside him and his own gene could be forced into dormancy. He had to give it a try and not cower away.  
  
"Fine, let's get this over with," Jin said tiredly, closing his eyes. 'I hope for Miharu's sake things don't go badly wrong. I don't want to leave her on her own.'  
  
***  
  
Miharu stretched out, surprised and yet disappointed to reach for thin air where Jin should have been sat. She sighed, frowned and stood, getting the feeling back through her body.  
  
"Gone off and left when I'm asleep again," she said, trying not to be grumpy, but for the fact she'd just woke up didn't help.  
  
She heard footsteps around the kitchen and her smile peeked as she padded nimbly across the lounge to the doorway of the kitchen, peering in, and instantly, her smile slipped, noticing it wasn't her Jin, but just Hoshi, making a sandwich.  
  
He looked over his shoulder towards her, seeing her glum face. "What's wrong? You want a sandwich too?"  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong. Just Jin disappeared again. Thought it might be him in here," she said.  
  
"Ah, sorry, I'm not him. I think he went outside to the shrine with your father," he said.  
  
"Oh, right," Miharu conceded, going to pick up her baby book and opening her marked page. "You know, I think I'll have that sandwich. I'll be in the conservatory."  
  
"Okay," Hoshi called after her as she went into the glass room. The shutter door was closed to keep the night chill out, but the room wasn't that warm. She turned on a small light that sat on a white little white table by the soft padded outdoor sofa. She carefully laid a blanket across her lap and put the book on top. On peering up to look at the light coming from the shrine, she gave a faint smile.  
  
'I'll wait up for you,' she thought. 'I at least want to see you before I settle down for the night.'  
  
***  
  
It was like nothing he'd ever experienced in his life. Jin could feel himself merely as a small flickering light, not a person. He was the missing piece to a larger puzzle. All he could see was flickering spots and a large bubble of purple light that seemed to take up nearly everything, ready to swallow this strange existing world around him. He was somewhere in a space created between his mind and his father's. How'd they'd managed to do it, he didn't know, but it had just happened. He couldn't really see, only sense what existed. His father was close, somewhere in some sort of collaborating existence to the devilish purple light, which was missing a piece.  
  
Him.  
  
The hisses of anger echoed through the void and whips of light seemed to try and engulf him, but he moved quickly, too fast to be caught. He was like a fast, tiny little fly trying to be splatter by a large, slow hand. He could feel the anger that emanated from the disembodied being. And then, he could feel his father, tenfold. The Devil didn't know what hit him. It had felt like his father was really fighting him, pounding him mercilessly. He was making an opening for Jin.  
  
He felt himself being pulled in, but not towards the Devil, but more towards his father's own consciousness that battled the Devil's. Jin could see not only with his own eyes, but Kazuya's as he could feel the opposing power that felt one and the same with his own.  
  
There was a moment when there was silence and then, out of nowhere, light burst. It was coming from Jin himself, his essence smashing right into the Devil's own, overwhelming it with it's own power. It wasn't exactly prepared to be attacked with it's own power. And he felt it's mind melt. The attack had been mental and not physical as first thought.  
  
Jin could suddenly feel his own body again, as if he'd been blasted back into it, but he could still see this void, see how the Devil was just collapsing, only becoming a power and an embodiment, and not a whole other being. But the emotions that would have resided with the being, the raw ones that were apart of it's existence were attacking at Jin himself, and not knowing what he could do, he just felt himself become overwhelmed by these dark emotions.  
  
Somewhere behind the screams, he could hear his father's own voice, calling to him, but he was going death to his own cries.  
  
Kazuya was staring at his son, looking at him across the shrine and not in the void of devil power. He was shocked that it had actually worked, but at what price? The Devil mind had easy fallen to such a domination that came from between the two fighters, but the vacant devil body that Kazuya now possessed within his spirit had needed to get rid of the raw, unneeded emotions that existed in every devil. It had sent them straight into essence that still had some demon mind that could harness them. No, the Devil mind was gone, it couldn't reform, but the feral animalistic part had to be put somewhere else…  
  
Jin's body had morphed, and now, a very feral Devil-Jin was knelt before his father.  
  
"Shit…" Kazuya said under his breath.  
  
The demon roared in insurmountable rage leaping at Kazuya.  
  
***  
  
Miharu had almost dropped her book when she heard her lover scream, but the deepening howl that ripped into the night suddenly had her whole body shaking in fear.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She heard Hoshi calling through the house.  
  
Miharu couldn't help herself. Book and blanket discarded on the floor, she threw the shutter door open and was bounding down the path as fast as she could go. Her hand reached for the shrine door and pulled it open. She squeaked, just managing to duck a candle that flew over her head, bouncing on the path, flame instantly extinguished.  
  
The sight before her was horrifying. The small shrine was in ruins, candles splayed and the centralised picture now smashed on the floor, forgotten by the two fighters facing each other. Kazuya was stood to the far side, slightly hunched but still in fighting stance, facing a half crouched, ready to pounce Jin, his eyes hungry for blood as he was eyeing the bloody scratches on the elder man's chest and arms. Kazuya had already been weakened from having to use a lot of inner strength to squash the devil mind - this he didn't need.  
  
Kazuya saw Miharu in the entranceway, suddenly worried for her safety. "No! Get out of here!"  
  
The distraction had Devil-Jin leaping at the older man, smashing him back hard into the wall behind, the man slumping down, groaning in a heavily dazed state.  
  
"NO JIN! STOP!" Miharu cried in horror.  
  
The devil turned his attention from the downed man, eyes locking with the frightened woman. All her instincts told her to run away, but she just couldn't do it. It was too late for her to decide what to do, as his speed caught her off guard and he was suddenly pressing her up to the wall.  
  
'I have to defend the baby and myself. I don't think I can reach him…'  
  
She brought up a foot to press between them and slam her foot against him several times, getting him to release her. Infuriated by this, he took a swipe at her, catching her arm with his deadly claws. Miharu screamed in pain, griping her injured arm, blood running between her fingers. When his eyes fixed on this, he went crazy.  
  
Before she even blinked, he'd grabbed her painfully and exposed the scratches on her arm. Him mouth locked around the wound, fangs digging into the skin. The pain was horrific, and she was yelling as loud as her lungs would allow. Her spirit wasn't going to relent, doing what she could to fight back against such a powerful incarnation of her lover. Her other freed arm was in a good enough position for her to swing a shot as his face. The thud made him pull away instantly, looking at her with anger and blood lust.  
  
Miharu pulled herself as far back from him as she was restricted to as he still had her injured arm. Focusing hard and conjuring her strength she kicked up her right leg so the inner side of the foot would pop him straight in the cheek. The infamous 'Cloud Kick'. She felt sorry for doing it, as it was Jin, but his mind wasn't there at all - it was merely a monster now in front of her.  
  
He hold lessened, and she thought she'd get away, but like lightening he'd recovered from the shot and clocked her one around the face, letting her go, stumbling back hard to the wall and sliding down. Her head spun like crazy and she instantly curled up on herself to protect her stomach from harm.  
  
But Devil-Jin didn't attack her, or Kazuya, who was now rising to his feet. He instead bounded out the shrine door, smelling the fresh night air and spread his wings to greet the night.  
  
Hoshi managed to waddle out in time to see the devil take off. He almost fell over in surprise.  
  
"What the in the name of…" He stammered quietly afterwards and proceeded towards the shrine. On entrance, he was devastated to see the mess that had become of it, but he was not worrying about that right now, he focused on Kazuya, who was leaning over a shaking Miharu, who was cowered in a ball.  
  
"Damn it, I shouldn't have let this happen," Kazuya grimaced and looked up to Hoshi. "Get some medical supplies out. I'll bring her inside."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Hoshi asked, seeing Kazuya had a few injuries of his own.  
  
"Look, I'll be alright, let's just focus on Miharu for now." Kazuya shook his fuzzy head and look down on the young woman, who was not far from crying. For once, he could feel himself pity.  
  
***  
  
Miss Touka sat on the bonnet of her car, a cigarette sat between her lips. She wasn't in a good mood. Sent out into the night to keep a look out for any signs of Miharu as punishment for not properly keeping her area covered. She'd be doing this for a while, enduring cold nights for the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
  
"Damn it, I can't feel my toes anymore," she grumbled, throwing her cigarette on the floor in frustration, hugging herself tighter.  
  
Looking up, she could see the moon, full and bright, the only real source of light besides a few dim streetlights and a few neon signs a bit further down the street.  
  
"Did I forget to say I hate the dark," she muttered sardonically.  
  
It was at that instant, she could see something high up in the sky. At first, she thought she was hallucinating, but something winged was up above.  
  
'That's a weird looking bird,' she thought, squinting.  
  
It took her a moment as she got a better of view of it to know what sort of creature it really was. She chuckled lowly, tracking the way it flew and pinpointing a direction it came from. After that, she was instantly on the phone to her boss.  
  
"Mishima-sama! I have great news for you! I believe I just saw your dear grandson! I may be able to point us in the right direction after all!"  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Uh oh! Problems! Will Jin be alright? Will Miharu be alright for that matter! What is going to be the outcome? Find out soon. 


	10. Chapter 9

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It was like another world away from the life that thrived below on the surface of the Earth. No mere soul could look up into a clear blue sky and claim to see the border of an even greater place, misted in white and shiny with eternal pride. No, they could only see the clouds that dusted the cerulean skies. But just because they couldn't see it, didn't mean it wasn't there.  
  
It was a place where the next life existed - a haven of the souls chosen because of the prosperous and loving lives they had led. It was, to those who knew it, heaven.  
  
Though no eyes could see up, inquisitive ones still could look down upon the happenings of life below them.  
  
A pair of sapphire blue eyes were most intrigued, and as of recent, she'd come to watch the events transpire that focused around greed, hunger, and the never ending power struggle.  
  
Why wasn't she surprised to have the name 'Mishima' ring inside her ear?  
  
Angel sighed, one that could have been pictured as a thousand weights hanging above her head. Memories with guilt and failure racked her mind, and for an eternal being, to carry such thoughts were not something heavenly at all.  
  
She'd committed herself some time ago to trying to save Kazuya Mishima, and she'd been close, but Devil had always been a trickster, spinning her words into shapeless lies that made her wings shake with fury. But she could not be angry, she knew she couldn't. It did no justice to be angry and hold on to such thoughts.  
  
She did try, but with Devil having greater possession of his soul, she'd always accounted that there was a greater chance she'd be cast away. And she had been, and watched as the Mishima feud had hit a breaking point, and Kazuya had been cast lifelessly into a volcano.  
  
"Heihachi Mishima…" Her soft voice whispered. Such a beautiful tone mentioning such a defiled name made her shake her head with pity. "Your actions did no good in the quest for peace and forgiveness within the family name. If not for your ignorance and self-pompous ways, there may have been a chance to save the both of you."  
  
The flaxen haired being sat perched on a tower that overlooked the Earth. From this place, everything could be seen at will. Angel was greatly embroiled within this cat and mouse chase that had dragged a young girl in, namely Miharu Hirano, as she carried a child with a 'Devil Gene' capability.  
  
It had been surprising that Kazuya, saved from eternal rest, would choose to become her protector. Merely the attitude of the girl and the severity of the situation had made him cast aside listening to the Devil's banter and to do the right thing. Though, now, Angel knew she couldn't feel Devil's malicious consciousness, but this had only been of recent. It had been torn from Kazuya, leaving just the empty shell of power - and unfortunately, Jin had been effected by the raw emotional backlash with the body no longer needing it's instinctual part.  
  
'Intriguing indeed,' she thought.  
  
Dearly she wished to reach out to help once more with such a dire situation, to introduce her guidance upon them and bring some salvation and peace in such a heartless war. But unfortunately, she was forbidden to walk the Earth again, for having been in such inflicted in a soul battle before. The living and the spiritual unless greatly merged couldn't exist on the plain on Earth. Without meaning, those of the heavens would eventually fade away.  
  
Angel paused in her train of thought.  
  
'Merged…' That word echoed over and over. She suddenly jumped from her perch, spreading her large white, feathered wings and swooped, following the large tower down to the depths of the eternal city.  
  
The place could not be described - it was what one believed to see with all the joys in the heart. It was a place where bliss was reflected and a thousand joys could be seen by all, though some were like flickering mirages. The only true place that had a hardened, unchanged stature was the misty place in the dead centre of vast heaven where the lord existed.  
  
Angel had something to ask of him.  
  
He was of blinding light that only the angels could stare into and see his true shape. Bowing before him, wings tucked back, she was ready to plead for her case.  
  
"You're anxious…" His reverberating words acknowledged of her.  
  
She gave a slight nod. "My lord, you must understand my feelings. I have been watching the war of the 'Devil gene' below on Earth and it troubles me dearly. Heihachi Mishima is trying to derive himself as a God amongst men, and is causing disruption to the lives around him. If he were to succeed, I fear there maybe a dark future away all of the lives below."  
  
He was quiet in thought, and Angel patiently waited.  
  
"His heart has been corrupted. Hurt and power have taken him with an iron grip. I will forgive his sins of the past… but I cannot forgive his actions now that could lead to pain and suffering of my children."  
  
"My lord, I wish to do something about it," Angel said boldly. "I know I am forbidden now to set foot on Earth as my duty has been done there, but I wish to give my existence, power and knowledge to give rebirth to one who deserves another chance. Someone who could put things right."  
  
"Once a life has been fulfilled, a soul must not be take from rest…"  
  
"But a soul that is not at rest could be given that chance?" Angel asked.  
  
There was a pause and then what seemed like a chuckle. "I realise of who you speak. Yes, I'm sure that that soul would be gracious to be offered another chance at life after having it viciously cut short. That soul has been through great terror and should be able to find peace in the comfort of healing."  
  
"And my spirit will give guidance," Angel assured.  
  
"But you're merging to give the soul its body back to life will cease your being. Do you wish to give up your status and existence?"  
  
Angel closed her eyes. "Ah, there maybe no existence for me on high, but I will have the pleasure to see out the end of one's life and then to be anointed with the soil to forever watch the growth of the Earth. There is no true death, but a peace with no worries or pain… just uninflected presence."  
  
"Then I bless your decision. Do what you must to guide these mislead children," he granted.  
  
Angel smiled thankfully. "I will not fail you again, my lord."  
  
"You never failed me before."  
  
She looked up surprised into the light, but her face settled to something euphoric and she rose, spreading her wings and departing his presence, flying to another part of heaven, a space where another had created its own haven.  
  
Rows of flowers basked under beautiful golden light. Each row of sunflowers danced gently against a breeze that didn't truly exist, but its artificial creation was to suit the pleasure of what was once a place in their reality.  
  
Angel's sandal clad feet touched down on the dry earth and she took in a deep breath as she followed the long tan path up towards a large white painted stand, where a woman sat quietly on a bench, staring out across the serene view.  
  
On recognising Angel's presence the woman rose in greeting.  
  
"No, don't stand, for what I want to discuss with you may come to surprise you," Angel's voice danced with a melody of courtesy. The woman nodded, raven hair waving against pale cheeks glowing with her ever-present smile. She retook her seat, being joined by the heavenly being.  
  
"For what I ask of you will take you from this place, and back to the world you once knew. I hope you will understand what I ask of you, and I know it maybe uneasy to part from eternal bliss, but dually, you have been granted a second chance, in order to right a wrong that I have followed from my position." Angel placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I can't involve myself because of the abiding laws of many times I had set foot upon the Earth… but you, granted life with our merging, will have the opportunity to settle a matter of justice."  
  
The woman never even asked, for she didn't care what it was, speaking without a seconds thought. "I will do your duty and take a second chance. It gives me great honour and joy to be of service." She looked out across the field of sunflowers. "I have loved heaven and will love it again when I return, but with life open to me, I wish to enrol in that heaven too."  
  
Angel smiled. "Then, I shall explain all. And you'll understand why I specifically chose you…"  
  
***  
  
Kazuya shifted to shut out the early morning sun by throwing the curtain back across. He'd been sat up in a chair most of the night, staring out thoughtfully on what had happened, and hoped that Jin might actually turn up again. And not in such a feral state.  
  
Nobody had slept that night. It was hardly a task anyone was willing to undertake after such events. At the moment, Kazuya was glad to be alone, listening to the silence of his soul - no other conscience buried deep within it. Aside this silence, the only noise came from Miharu, tearful and pained. Hoshi was attending to her injury, talking to her comfortingly. Kazuya knew he wasn't good at any of this emotional jargon. He'd never been one who'd been swept under by feelings; only really used to hiding them.  
  
He did step back into the kitchen to see the state now of young woman, whom was half hunched over, injured arm now being wrapped so carefully in white bandages by Hoshi. Whatever expression on her face was hidden by drooping hair, but it was obvious that she was scared, body shivering.  
  
"There, all fixed," Hoshi said softly. Besides being the comforting aid, he'd really not got himself involved with the big situation. Shock was keeping his mouth shut; though he hid any negative emotion behind the caring face he held for a very unstable young Miharu.  
  
"There is no sign of him yet," Kazuya simply stated. Miharu didn't say a word in response, nor showed her worry. What she had seen in his eyes and the raw power pressed against her, had her cowering deep down, afraid of the man she knew as her lover.  
  
"There is hope for him" Hoshi muttered, not half as certain with his answer as he hoped to have been. Kazuya nodded to that.  
  
Miharu rose carefully up from the table, hand protectively against her form, most namely her abdomen. "I… think I'll rest now."  
  
"That's a good idea. With your condition, it's a strain on the both of you," Hoshi said sympathetically.  
  
Miharu went towards the door that led to the bedrooms. She stopped at the stairwell, speaking softly, back still to both men.  
  
"If he comes back…" She hunched slightly, a shuddering sigh escaping her lips. "… I don't want to see him. I just don't feel safe anymore…"  
  
Kazuya hesitated then sighed quietly himself. "Alright." He answered firmly albeit his true thoughts. If… no… WHEN, Jin came back; it would do neither of them good to not be seeing eye to eye. He watched the young woman silently retreat and he went back to his post of the lounge window, peering through the jar line of the curtains.  
  
And waited…  
  
***  
  
It was like waking up with the biggest, pounding hangover ever imaginable, but with the extra pang of aching in all his joints, twanging quite painfully as he moved in his slurred state. Though not drunk, Jin was still reeling from all the raw emotion that Devil had dropped right on him after his consciousness was cast away from his father.  
  
It had been a long battle from within to take back control, trying to clamber through a thick darkness that had trapped him within his own body. It had taken the full night, but he'd done it, forcing his tired body to take haven in some stinking back alley, very human now and all other emotions lying dormant.  
  
He was as confused as hell, trying to recall the little pieces of just before he went absolutely crazy. The whole suppression part was like a horrible dream clouding of the most interesting bits…  
  
… The bits where he was actually lashing out raving mad…  
  
'What happened? Why did I fly out here? What's that foul taste in my mouth?' He cringed, spitting disgustedly onto the concrete. He couldn't help but noticed though, that mixed in his saliva was a speckle of red.  
  
"That's not my blood…" He murmured shocked, his breath caught in the back of his dry throat. Furiously, he dug deep into the back of his groggy memory, scratching away at the foggy surface of his actions the night before. Fingers came to touch his lips, following a dried, flaky trail of something formally liquid - the blood evidence.  
  
It was then that it hit him like a vicious slap in the face. Not only could he remember it - for a brief period, he was reliving it - the taste, the sounds and the sights before him…  
  
… And Miharu, whose presence had life shatter into tiny pieces. It was her blood he'd partaken in, but she'd fought back. And then he'd flown off, without a care. Just like a monster.  
  
He scrambled to his feet, shakily stumbling with the wall as a steady bar. With the flashing images inside his head, he could distinctly recall a path back home. It would take a while, but he needed to get back there, see the mess he'd made…  
  
… And see Miharu. He needed to set things right.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Jin is going to realise he isn't going to get the best home coming and what will Angel set out to do through merging with another person? And who is this person? Everything will be coming out in the next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 10

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Nightfall came, bringing a heavy darkness down like a thick blanket. And with that, a heavy rain that banged on the roof like thousands of drums beating a relentless tune.  
  
Kazuya listened, but didn't care, all he was thinking about right then was Jin.  
  
He couldn't help but take all the blame for this and he hated to imagine the look on his son's face, to see him hate him more.  
  
'I try and be a father, do a good thing, but I'm just cursed to have everything go wrong…'  
  
Hoshi came into the lounge where Kazuya was sat, still by the window like he'd been most of the day. The large man cleared his throat, calling for his friend's attention, in which Kazuya turned in intrigue to what the man wanted to say.  
  
"I just checked on Miharu. Not really any change with her. She's quiet and not eaten much…" He went to sit on the couch, letting out a long sigh. "I don't know what to do…"  
  
"Like most of us," Kazuya cut him off, shaking his head. "Not much can be done till Jin gets back. I don't think it's over between them. They've got too much of a strong bond to break."  
  
Hoshi just nodded and leaned back to relax, listening to the rain, cringing slightly.  
  
"I hope Jin will be alright out in this," he uttered.  
  
Kazuya didn't respond, just waited as he'd been doing before.  
  
Time ticked on in an almost aggravating slow way. Kazuya watched the clock on the other side of the room - every little movement of the hands that worked their way around to signal an hour had passed.  
  
It was then that the door was opened sharply and he was on his feet, striding into the kitchen. And there, before his eyes, was his son, drenched through and looking worse for wear. Neither said a word, staring at each other - the emotions were so entangled, it was impossible to tell what either wanted to do or say, especially Jin.  
  
Hoshi stepped into the room behind Kazuya and sighed with relief. "Jin! Look at you! I'll get you a towel…" He disappeared again, leaving the men alone.  
  
Jin cleared his throat, eyes dull. "My memory is a little vague… but I do specifically remember the attack."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Kazuya simply answered.  
  
"I know it wasn't…" Jin's lips pressed as anger rose from his core. "Why? Why didn't you at least warn me?"  
  
Kazuya let out a long sigh. "Do you think I do this kind of thing regularly. This was new to me as it was to you. I was not to know the consequences."  
  
"But there was risk…"  
  
"Of course. Dealing with Devil is always risky," he affirmed.  
  
Hoshi rejoined the men handing Jin a towel. He hesitantly took it, voice starting to waver. "Is Miharu alright?"  
  
"She's coping," Kazuya answered.  
  
Uncertain by what the answer insinuated, he pressed on. "I know she was hurt. I can see it engraved in my head…" He closed his eyes. "I keep tasting her blood in my mouth…"  
  
"She's healing, it just takes time," he assured.  
  
"Is… is the baby alright?" Jin asked, suddenly gripped with a sense of horror.  
  
"She protected your child well," Kazuya said with a nod. "No harm came upon it."  
  
Jin blew out a sigh of relief, turning to the stairs. "I need to see her."  
  
"She doesn't want to see you," Kazuya said blankly, bracing for the reaction her knew was coming. Jin snapped around in mid step, panic stricken face shifting to that of anger.  
  
"And how would you know that?" He snapped.  
  
"She said it in the open," he said. "And if you don't believe me, ask Hoshi. He was there when she said it."  
  
Jin's eyes came to rest on the elder man, whom didn't want to lock eye contact, looking instead to the floor. It was just as good an answer and Jin almost stepped back in dismay, covered his face with his hand, running it down, biting his lip to hold back his emotions.  
  
After a moment of jittery silence, his anger boiled through and he pointed an excusing finger as his father.  
  
"You… this is all your fault…" Kazuya looked away, knowing that he would have got this sooner or later. Jin stepped towards him, almost pressing into him. The lashing anger that came from him spilled over Kazuya with the boy's words - he was prepared, but he hated to hear it. "If you hadn't have dumped all this baggage on me… flaring my 'Devil Gene' into something so monstrous its close to tearing me apart. If you hadn't made me go through with your little… ritual this would have never happened! Miharu wouldn't be hurt and I wouldn't be carrying all this guilt over my shoulders. How can I put this right when she doesn't want to see me? The woman whose carrying my child is too afraid to look at me…"  
  
"Please, Jin, don't blame your father, he didn't know…"  
  
Jin ignored Hoshi as he went on. "How can you stand there with this whole façade of being a good man after you've torn into both mine and Miharu's lives? I knew that it was a stupid idea to trust you… and now where has it ended up? The fear of what it going to happen from higher powers… and the fear now of me…"  
  
"There is no fear from Miharu… just uncertainty," Kazuya corrected. "She has so much to understand about you - all the pieces you've failed to explain. You've always carried a hellish monster in your blood, it just took a trigger to really bring out the true, hungry creature…"  
  
Jin was seething; face going red, but he couldn't find anymore words to conjure. He was so angry; he was blank… void of everything else. Instead of continuing the argument, he decided to turn away, disgusted by looking at his father, instead to Hoshi. "Don't mind if I use the shower?"  
  
"Not at all…" He answered, stepping by as the boy strode past him, not looking back.  
  
Kazuya let out a sigh. "He's strong, he'll overcome it. He's coped with such a raw hatred better then I ever did."  
  
"I think I'll brew some coffee. I think he may need it," Hoshi said, not wanting to really get into their business.  
  
***  
  
Miharu stared at the ceiling, hand stroking her little, rounded stomach. She ached inside, wishing that she could just curl up and not have to face such a cruel world. Darkness seemed to come from every corner, gobbling up what was left of the light that guided her down a safe path.  
  
She loved Jin with all her heart, but she was afraid to walk his path. She was surprisingly asking herself if she would now want to change her mind about following after him, like she's wanted to so long ago.  
  
'Am I being punished? For carrying a child with a 'Devil gene'?' Tears cascaded her cheeks. 'I promise with all my heart I will teach it all that is good… but why must I suffer beforehand, just to try and lead a good and fruitful life?'  
  
Footsteps trekked the hallway towards the bathroom and a shuddering sigh told her that Jin had finally returned. She rolled onto her side, facing away from the door.  
  
Just to be alone a little longer would ease her frightened soul…  
  
***  
  
The rain wasn't relenting and thunder roared loud in a cry of hate in the dark sky. Every now again, Kazuya could spy a flicker of lightning in the distance, as he sat watching the rainfall, trying to ease all agitation.  
  
Hoshi watched him from the doorway, sympathetic for the man's situation. Everything had erupted into something incomprehensible. He wished he could turn back time, just so that he could actually hear happy voices in his home and not to be trapped in the cold silence that lingered.  
  
'Why must my home always welcome a morbid atmosphere?' He wondered. There was a knock at his front door, and he discarded his train of thought to see whom it was, a bit uncertain to who would call at such a late hour. He carefully opened the door on a gap, peering out to see a hooded woman standing on his doorstep. A little more at ease, he opened the door fully.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"I wish to earnestly speak with Kazuya Mishima," she said gently.  
  
"Well, umm…" He peered around past her, to see that the streets were empty and no army was going to come rushing in after her. He stepped aside. "Come in."  
  
"Thank you," she said and entered into the warmth of the kitchen.  
  
"Take your coat off, make yourself at home," he offered. "I'll just go get him."  
  
"Thank you," she said again.  
  
Hoshi peered around the lounge door to Kazuya. "Hey, there's a woman here to see you."  
  
The first Iron Fist champion looked at him, suddenly turned to looking defensive. He gave a nod and stood, striding towards the kitchen with intrigue to his visitor. Upon entering the kitchen, he froze on the spot, watching her face revealed from beneath the large, wet hood. Her smile made his heart race, a smile he'd missed in so long.  
  
"I don't believe it," he managed to say.  
  
"Hello, Kazuya, it's been a long time," she said warmly.  
  
Kazuya was lost for words, wanting slap himself to see if he was dreaming, probably having drifted off by the window. But obviously he knew he was wide-awake and whatever magical force had done so, had brought her before him as a physical being.  
  
"Mother?" Both turned to look at the stairs, noticing Jin now stood there, returning from his quick shower.  
  
"Jin," she answered softly, glowing with his presence. The boy nearly fell down the rest of the steps as he came to stand within the kitchen, with a woman supposedly taken from him.  
  
"Jun Kazama," Kazuya muttered, the name making her seem more real then ever  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about how short this chapter is, but I'm getting ready to build up into bigger things. I hope the later action will make up for these little bits. 


	12. Chapter 11

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: I think this chapter will make readers a little happier by the end. I assure you, no enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
'Strange… so quiet, though as it was… but, I could hear talking before,' Miharu wondered, eyes closed. Her body had finally stopped shaking, casting the dark images of the devil monster from her mind. She'd found some peace and calm, for the sake of her baby. 'I heard a knock at the door? It seems to have gone quiet… what's going on?'  
  
She decided to sit up, a little achy and stiff from mild bruises and the very faint dull throb of the bite injury. She stretched her legs off the bed; ears pricked up to see if she could hear a new voice or any fighting going on. Nothing, it had gone so quiet.  
  
'I suppose I should go find out instead of being curious.' Casting aside her inner fears of seeing Jin, she clambered off the bed and left the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Now with her sodden coat lying to dry on a chair, Jun could fully embrace her son, who held her tightly, close to tears of being there alive before him. Jin couldn't say anything, only hold his mother, praying that this wasn't a dream. He could smell her, feel her - she was there before him and his heart was overwhelmed with joy.  
  
No words ruined the exchange, though Jin was muttering light words, warm words of a glad heart for his mother. Jun smiled, looking towards Kazuya, who was a little uncomfortable. It had been over twenty years since he's last seen her, and after everything that had happened, it seemed he was in an awkward disposition. So much to say and just not knowing how to let the words come out.  
  
Jin parted slightly to look at his mother's face, touching it as if he was touching the finest, breakable porcelain. So much care and love of her.  
  
"Mother…" He was tearful, but holding it back with his strong pride. "If only… I could have been stronger to have saved you, then this whole situation wouldn't be."  
  
"Nothing could have stopped Toshin," Jun assured. "You were not ready to face such a monster, and I was not strong enough to assure its defeat."  
  
"But only…" She put a finger to his lips, still ever smiling.  
  
"There should be no buts or thoughts to what could have been," she said smoothly. "I'm here now and there is much to discuss. Can we sit down?"  
  
Hating to have to part from her, Jin released from the hug, not letting her get too far away from him. Kazuya had already gone to take a seat. He'd never in his life let shock take him before, and he couldn't believe that it had suddenly happened now because of Jun Kazama.  
  
'Always full of surprises,' he recalled of her.  
  
Jin offered his mother a seat, going around to towards a seat of his own, pausing when he heard footsteps on the stairs, eyes coming to lock on Miharu's as she walked into the room. Of course, they didn't stay there for long as he noticed that bandaged injury and his inside twisted in horror of his own actions. He wished to speak, about to open his mouth, but Miharu was quite dismissive, and not only for a fact of her fear, but for noticing Jun. She froze on the spot.  
  
"Hello, Miharu," Jun greeted.  
  
Miharu's mouth dropped open. It was as if her past dreams had opened into reality and here stood the protector and guardian that had once guided her towards Jin.  
  
"It's you," the Japanese girl managed to say.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Jun said with a light chuckle. "Please, come sit down."  
  
Miharu hesitated, but moved towards the table, edging around so she was sat next to Kazuya, away from Jin.  
  
The Japanese boy felt his heartache with sadness, but remained silent as he sat. They'd have to talk later, for now, his attention was on his mother. Her revival was still a shock to him, but other events of the day had him between emotional provinces.  
  
In the meantime, Hoshi had prepared some tea to pass around the group. He the end he stayed aside from the main conversation as he went to tidy up idly.  
  
"I've only been given a second chance because of the severity of your situation," Jun said sipping her tea. "The heavens don't usually grant rebirth unless it is completely necessary. Angel believed this one a very important issue that couldn't go ignore. It challenges evolution and life itself."  
  
"Angel…" Kazuya remembered the flaxen haired guardian once such a long time ago. If only he's let her help him. He shook his head. "It seems this situation is beyond what I expected."  
  
Jun nodded. "Heihachi's experiments of the combination of Toshin blood and the 'Devil Gene' with his very own unification property destroys the natural balance of evolution. He is trying to reach limits that is too much for human's to handle."  
  
"And you're here to stop him for good?" Jin asked.  
  
"Yes, to make sure all experiments and notes are destroyed and that nobody is ever deal with this kind of scientific proof again," she said firmly. "Angel has given her heavenly status and being to bring me back to life. She exists in essence within me now, given me greater strength that she knows will be able to help fight back. She would have come herself, but heaven's law of her using up her time on Earth prevented her from leaving her post. With my premature demise, as Angel had said, I was easily I good candidate for this. And with my links…" She looked around from Jin to Kazuya and finally to Miharu. "It was worth giving up divinity to be with the people I care about."  
  
"So… what's your plan?" Kazuya inclined to ask.  
  
"There is no use hiding from the problem," Jun affirmed. "Miharu can be kept safely hidden, but us together should face Heihachi head on. I don't believe he can fight against us all with our strength combined. Murder is heavenly shunned about, but even for Heihachi, mercy on him would be simply pointless. He needs to be punished for his plans of destruction and domination."  
  
Kazuya's eyes bulged. "Once upon a time, you were telling me I shouldn't kill him."  
  
"In my heart, I don't wish to, but heaven wants to eradicate the potential for the destruction of its children," she answered truthfully.  
  
"Always the merciful one," the elder man said, smirking.  
  
She shook her head at him with a light smile. "Even with Angel within me, I still will not change."  
  
"It's dangerous to head straight on at Heihachi," Miharu spoke up. "He has his army. How could three people hope to defeat the whole Mishima Zaibatsu?"  
  
"The Tekkenshu are useless," Kazuya said with a snort. "The only one to worry about is the old man. He's bound to have some trick up his sleeve."  
  
"There is no choice," Jun said to Miharu. "Everyone is afraid of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and it's not worth risking others in something they wouldn't truly understand."  
  
"Besides, I don't want anyone taking the pleasure away from me from killing the old bastard," Kazuya said, pounding a fist into the palm of his other hand. Jin's eyes narrowed sharply on his father, who met the gaze. His son wanted a definite piece of Heihachi for being wronged in the past. Kazuya had been in torture most of his life, wondering if the next day would be his last, while Jin was deceived and nearly murdered. But who honestly would get the final blow?  
  
Jun cleared her throat. "I think it would be best if we settled for the night. Most of you are tired, I feel and plans can easily wait until tomorrow. You'll all feel much clearer in the morning."  
  
"You're right," Kazuya said. "I've had practically no sleep."  
  
"I would actually like to sleep in a bed tonight," Jin said, his eyes casting over to Miharu. "I really need to rest - I have so much to do that needs a clear head." His lover didn't look to him, instead, away towards the kitchen window.  
  
Hoshi reappeared as the group finished up their teas. "I hope you don't mind me setting up a mattress on the floor of Kazuya's room for you," he said to Jun. "It's the best I can do."  
  
"I'll take the mattress, she can have the bed," Kazuya said, turning to Jun. "And there's no arguments about it."  
  
She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Kazuya."  
  
Jin stood, rather shakily. He couldn't bare this dismissal from Miharu. It burned him right down to the very core. "I'll be going to bed. Goodnight." He gave his mother a hug and departed quickly. Jun looked sadly after him and then turned to Miharu.  
  
"Please, you have to talk to my son. His heart is breaking with your fear," the older woman said.  
  
Miharu looked up, eyes glistening. "I don't know if I can handle this anymore…"  
  
"You're strong, you've proved that with the 4th tournament," Jun said, leaned down and resting a hand on her good shoulder. "You've had heartache and bad luck most of your life. You've always been put to the test and I can assure you, both you and Jin need each other."  
  
"I don't know," Miharu said fearfully.  
  
Jun cast a sympathetic glance to rest on the young girl and focused on the bandaged injury. Carefully she went to take away the bandage. Miharu jumped slightly with shock, uncertain to the woman's intentions. Revealing the cleansed yet sore injury, Jun gave a small sigh and placed her hand over it very softly, almost a whisper over it. Miharu hissed to the sting of this new flesh in contact. Jun just closed her eyes, voices muttering chants within her, becoming like a blanket and warmth. Miharu's cheeks flushed as she felt a tingling emanate from Jun's hand and covered the injury, a strange power reaching out and dipping into the shoulder, knitting through the skin, mending the flesh. When Jun next removed her hand, Miharu was surprised to find only pink flesh instead of an injury.  
  
"How?" She was about to ask, but the woman spoke over her.  
  
"He loves you greatly and I know you love him too. It doesn't help you if you're afraid. He is your protector and the darkness of those raw emotions that were cast on him has faded. His strength has kept him truly alive, and you'll shatter him completely if you don't be there by his side to assure him of his humanity."  
  
Miharu looked at the healed area again and stood quietly, her face changing to a look of resolution, though, she was still pretty fearful. She took a breath and nodded, turning to the stairs and promptly following after Jin.  
  
This left Kazuya and Jun, face to face, alone.  
  
"So, here we are," she said, hands coming to clasp in front of her as stepped in closer to him. "After so long and we both feel nervous. It's been so long, I truly thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"And the same with you," he answered. "When I learned of your death, I was sad that I couldn't make up for pushing you aside all that time ago."  
  
"You were stubborn, but I understand. You were resolved to see to it of your father's demise. I should have been there to support you and then things may have worked out for the better. But then… maybe I would have truly lost you to Devil," she said.  
  
Kazuya sighed. "I was already lost, Jun. You tried to save me, but it was already too late. But now, I have the power of Devil but his mind is gone. Jin's heart alone cast away what was left of that makes of the demon. Proves how weak Devil was in the end. I should have realised that I could have destroyed him so long ago."  
  
"He was a strong force, and he made you believe that you needed him," Jun explained, touching his cheek. "But you needed love, not power."  
  
Kazuya looked down. "Jun… I'm…"  
  
"Shh, don't say anything, you don't need to be." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You were always forgiven for what happened."  
  
The tingling of that kiss brought back wonderful memories of them together in a loving embrace. He smiled. "Thank you."  
  
***  
  
Jin wished it could have been physical pain to cleanse or to drug up on pain killers, but unfortunately it wasn't, it was mental and emotional pain that ignited his body with a burning sense of distress and need. He couldn't believe that he had blamed his father for what had happened. Obviously, he hated the man and wanted to put all blame on him, but in truth, he was always weak - he had let his mother die in the first place and couldn't fight the control of the feral demon trying to take his body. He wanted to cry, but what would that do? Tears wouldn't make everything better.  
  
He gripped the pillow, wished that he could just fall asleep and forget about it, if only for a little while, but try as he might, her face in his mind made it hard to slip towards sleep.  
  
He heard the door squeak as it was pushed from ajar and Miharu stepped into the room. Surprised, he sat up instantly.  
  
"Miharu," he said softly.  
  
She came towards the bed in silence and he feared her for once in his life. The bed jostled as she sat down, bringing them close together, her face directly in front of his. His eyes turned from hers though, as he'd found something odd - the injury she'd had, it wasn't there. Just pink flesh. He tried to speak, but couldn't. In the end, she spoke.  
  
"You're mother healed me, and I have to admire her for her way with words too," she said lightly.  
  
Jin silently gulped. He was in wonder of what his mother could have said to her.  
  
Surprising him yet again, she placed her hand over his tentatively, managing to keep her eyes locked on his. "I'm afraid, Jin. Probably the most I've been in my entire life. This devil part of you, I can never understand it. It's always causing new things to come up and cause more problems."  
  
He looked down. "Are you leaving me?"  
  
"What? No! Don't be stupid! Don't you realise that we need each other, besides all this? We have to accept all the strange new problems as they come," she said sharply. "I love you, Jin, through fear and everything. Nothing could stop me caring about you. It's just… with this…" The tears began to draw from her eyes from this point on. "I'm scared, Jin. I'm scared I'm going to die."  
  
Jin quickly brought them together in a hug. "No, no! I won't let that happen! Never! I won't let my Grandfather do anything to you. I'll see him tortured into hell before he hurts you."  
  
"I need you, Jin," she sobbed. "Me and the baby. I can't make it without you."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead, a soothing hand caressing her back affectionately. "I'm not going anywhere. And I won't ever let the 'Devil Gene' pull us apart."  
  
"You promise?" She whispered in a whimper.  
  
"I promise." He made her look to him, eyes locking with softness for the first time that night. Only love not fear was between them now.  
  
He leaned to her and brought her into a kiss, having almost died wondering if he's ever get to do this to her again. And the reaction was positive, as she didn't pull away, but melted, letting mouths part with a dance of tongues, performing their own show of love.  
  
They lay together on the bed, with Jin's arms kept wrapped around her smaller frame. He was always careful with her. No more hurt, he'd promise that upon himself now and actually assure it too.  
  
Her mouth left the kiss for a taste of sweet air and her face went comfortingly to his shoulder, rubbing her cheek there lovingly.  
  
'Jun, my guardian, always right,' Miharu told herself, intoxicated by how fantastic his scent was. How she would have missed this if she's kept running away.  
  
A strange brush of softness caressed past her shoulder and she lifted her face to see what it was. Her eyes widened in horror.  
  
A large black feathered wing was carefully enfolding around her, and her first thought was to pull away, but his grip on her wouldn't release. She looked to his face, watching his eyes open to look at her. There were no red eyes, just his beautiful brown orbs, seeing the fear in her eyes, and offering comfort.  
  
"It's okay, don't be afraid," he whispered, placing her head back to his shoulder.  
  
She sighed, still a little uneasy. He wasn't outright changing; just his wings had managed to form. With the still shaky control on his change, things like this would happen sometimes with certain emotions, but Jin was hoping his lover would be willing to accept it, and soon be less fearful of it.  
  
One wing was rested lamely behind him, while the other kept her close with assuring warmth between them. She snuggled close, letting her body relax. She would trust him this time - she believed with all her heart that he wouldn't let her down again.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hope that lifted a few smiles since I've been so morbid with the last few chapters. Unfortunately, happiness is short lived, the next chapter will prove that. The build up towards the final battle begins in the next installment. 


	13. Chapter 12

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: I shall apologise ahead of the terrible fighting inserts in this chapter and how short the fight scene seems, but I just didn't want it to last out too long. I hate writing fight scenes anyway... Besides that, hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Location tracked and pin-pointed."  
  
"Is it confirmed that this is the exact location?"  
  
"Brief sightings and area plotting have lead us to this location."  
  
"Area is secured. Shall we move in?"  
  
"Alright, the operation commences as of now. Move out."

..........  
  
The Mizuno house was in slumber. Hoshi has settled with the knowledge his guests were at peace. Jin and Miharu's room was quiet, a sense of ease finally resting over the pair. Jun and Kazuya had retired some time ago, and now, these was nothing but silence. Somewhat eerie - somewhere out in the dark were hissing whispers…  
  
Kazuya was ravelled in the thick covers covering the makeshift bed on the floor. He was sleeping contentedly, his tired body so easily relaxing the minute he out his head down on the pillow. Jun however had taken longer to let into peaceful dreams, as right at the bag of her mind was bagging, that had kept her in a state of restlessness. But assuring herself that all was well, she managed to sleep. She hadn't truly slept since the night before she died seven years ago.  
  
Miharu was tucked up in Jin's embrace. With the wings retreated, it was just his arms offering comfort to her now. With a gladdened heart, he had easily fallen asleep, with his lover encased close to him, her sweet scent bringing warmth directly to his core. But however, there was a tad uneasiness in his sleep - his dreams seemingly plagued by some gut feeling that had taken over.  
  
His eyes engaged the grey setting with confusion, sat statue-like in the empty room; the only lighting from a skylight that shone in pearly white light. He closed his eyes, trying to shake some sort of heaviness from his head, trying to thrust away the a thousand different whispers that tickled through his mind. Footsteps snapped his eyes open, and he saw his mother, a look of concern on her face. Her image was faded, like she was a ghost, not really there. Jin felt a strange feeling of connection all of a sudden, like she had jumped from her own dreams to his.  
  
She remained silent, not a word passing to him; just a look that made him very unnerved. The whispers were getting louder inside his head, like someone was turning up the volume, he wanted to cover his ears, curl up away from the sound when he noticed a look that registered prominently in Jun's eyes that told him she could hear it too.  
  
And the moonlight was getting brighter and brighter, and he was looking up, absorbed by sight and sound…  
  
The crash that shattered his dream world had him up with a jolt. Not one harsh sound of glass shattering, but another, and another - all the windows of the little house being broken consecutively. Whispers - harsh and loud filled the house. The silence was gone, replaced by clatters and bangs and the shrill sound of a windy hiss, followed by a musty smell, leaking through the confines. Jin gripped onto Miharu, whom had sat up screaming in his arms, pulled harshly from the protection of her sweet dreams.  
  
The window to their room shattered. Jin instinctively covered his lover from the burst of glass. With this explosion of glittering shards came a silver canister, rolling along the carpet, only coming to a stop by the bed. The end has burst forth a thick, white gas, filling up the room fast.  
  
Wasting no time, Jin leapt up off the bed, pulling Miharu with him. With one mighty shove, he pushed the bed itself onto the canister to muffle the gas that was seeping out fast.  
  
Outside the bedroom door, there was the sound of brutality. Everywhere around them seemed alive with noise. Whirring blades like that from a helicopter, feet banging roughly into the carpeted floor, thudding and crashes, the sounds of battle; it was like a nightmare come alive. Miharu hid her face into Jin's chest. It felt just like that night a few weeks prior when the Tekken Force had raided her apartment. And she was sure that's who it was now. And they weren't being quiet about it.  
  
"Come on!" Jin said, the threat in the room impending. He flung open the door, jumping as an armoured man went crashing past. The pair escaped from the gassed room, entering a foggy corridor. Kazuya came into sight.  
  
"Tekkenshu," he confirmed, and growled. "So, they finally found us."  
  
"Fantastic…" Miharu mumbled with a quiver, hands gripping tighter to Jin.  
  
From behind Kazuya, Jun came, helping Hoshi with his arm over her shoulders. He was hacking like crazy, having been half asleep as he'd tried to scramble from the gas filling his room. She propped him to the wall and turned to the others.  
  
"They've surrounded the place!" She said.  
  
"There's a shit load of them, from a helicopter," Kazuya confirmed, turning to quickly snap around an elbow to a Tekkenshu armed guard trying to sneak up on them. "Taken out a few who tried to get through Jun's room."  
  
Jin pulled Miharu with him down the corridor as they retreated towards the dead end, hearing the scrambling below and towards the stairs. Kazuya touched Jin's arm.  
  
"I've taken out a whole horde of them before, I can do it again. I think if we both work together, we might be able to send them into retreat," he said, and smirked. "They don't know what they're up against."  
  
Jin hesitated, looking towards Miharu, then he's mother. "You'll take care of her?"  
  
Jun nodded. "Of course I will, you go."  
  
He kissed Miharu's head. "See you later."  
  
"Be careful," she said with a sob, letting him slip away from her.  
  
He nodded and suddenly felt Hoshi grab his shoulder. "I've got to help you, I can't just sit back and let them rampage through my house."  
  
"Don't be an idiot," Kazuya shouted at him, the hissing of the gas canisters getting louder. It was obvious they had dispatched more into the house.  
  
"I don't care, I know they're tougher then me, but I've got a gun, and I at least want to shoot somebody for the mess," he said.  
  
Kazuya shrugged. "Your funeral."  
  
And with that, the three men disappeared into the light fog, while Jun and Miharu sunk back. The former looked towards a small door and flung it open, looking inside. A simple storage closet.  
  
"Here, you can safe house inside," Jun said, helping her in, sitting her quite near the doorway. She pulled down a few pieces of linen, handing it to the terrified girl. "Use this to cover your face. It should filter some of the gas."  
  
Miharu nodded and did so, using the edges to wipe away the flooding tears. Jun had torn a piece of small linen for herself, kneeling just behind the door, placing the white cloth over her nose and mouth.  
  
The younger woman sat silently, face buried, afraid to look up, as if she was going to face death himself. Her body shook unrelenting, fear rippling through her form, twisting her insides into knotted ribbons.  
  
'This… this is all my fault, they've come for me, and they're all going to get hurt… th-they could even die, and all because of me…' Her mind quaked with such thoughts and she choked on her sobs, the tears soaking into the cloth.  
  
"They'll be fine, and please, don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault." Miharu looked up with shock, feeling as if the other woman had read her mind. Jun's eyes glittered with warmth, in a way showing her that all would be well.  
  
The moment was ruined when they heard shouting. Jun gasped, having seen a few members of the Tekkenshu clambering in through the broken window of the closest room. She was at the ready though as they came in to attack.  
  
Jun was known for her great speed and intercepted the first attacker with a sharp kick to the chin. He was pushed back into his comrades, giving her enough time to plow into them with a thrusting palm, her hand glowing with white energy.  
  
Miharu kept herself ducked down, though, she couldn't help peering out as she marvelled and the speed and strength of her protector and guardian, who was keeping the attackers at bay.  
  
Jun was almost grabbed around the ankle by one of the soldiers rising, but hoped out of reach. Instead he braced against the wall, managing up to one knee before he felt Jun's hands pressed onto his chest plate.  
  
"You should learn when to give up," she said smoothly, her words never raising to become harsh. Following such angelic words, a white glow ignited and an extreme force of power coursed into his body. The soldier cried out, falling back, body twitching with spasms from the initial shock.  
  
If Jun had been in top form, she's have noticed the soldier who was sneaking up behind her quicker, but it had been a long time since she had trained and she was out of fighting condition, little time to have a counter reaction to the arm bar.  
  
"Interfering wench," was the slithering whisper that hit her ear.  
  
Jun had been given Angel's great strength, and she could have easily pushed away, but in the process the soldier pushed her forward, ramming her into the wall ahead. She cried out, dropping to her knees, managing to get a hand up to the wall to support her from completely falling, but the butt of the gun to the back of the head had her sprawled on the carpet.  
  
"JUN!" Miharu screeched. The soldier snapped around, noticing her and quickly advanced.  
  
The Japanese girl reacting and snapped her feet to lock around his ankle and tripping up over her. She stumbled up onto hands and knees, trying to get up and get away, but the soldier wasn't easily pushed aside, grabbing her ankle, halting her attempts. She fell thankfully on her side, fingers digging into the carpet as she tried to pull herself free, legs flailing and kicking at the man, whom easily pinned her, muttering something into his radio. It was moments later when he was joined by another soldier, whom Miharu noticed had been bashed up a bit - his armour dinted, but he was still going despite his obvious injuries.  
  
"HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEONE, HELP ME!" Miharu screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling to no avail as the two men got her up, one taking her arms, locking them in front of her, and the other keeping her legs together so she didn't try kicking them, but she still wriggled to no end. "JUN! JUN, HELP ME!"  
  
The Japanese woman heard her cries and was rising, her body healing rapidly with her bestowed gift. Her vision was a bit blurred to start with, but she was crawling along the floor after the doubled images retreating from her view. Of course, she didn't get far as one of the men she downed before leapt onto her back to restrain her, muffling her face with his hand. She gagged, collapsing, struggling with the man on the floor, knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch up with those men with Miharu in time now.  
  
The frightened woman was struggling, but they had her firmly in their grasps. A little part of her wanted to relent, in case she harmed the baby, if it hadn't been already. She sobbed, still screaming as she was guided through the smoky confines of the house, feeling the chill of the very early morning air, darkness still keeping the place painted in black. Her lungs were almost burning; she held her breath to keep from inhaling anymore of the gas, which was making her head feel fuzzy.  
  
'I can't give up… not now…' She told herself, refusing to just let them take her away.  
  
She found herself in the kitchen; she could recognise the tiles, though the many bodies coming in and out obscured her vision. She could see Jin and Kazuya, bombarded. It all became very clear of the tactic. A distraction for them, while a few others chased after her.  
  
"JIIIINNNN!" She screamed with what she had left. A gloved hand cut her off quickly though, but it was too late, the Japanese boy turned, seeing past the black armoured crowd to the face of his lover, trapped in the arms of two soldiers.  
  
His eyes lit with fury. "MIHARU!" He roared, his fist crackling with electricity as he cracked the man before him across the face to try and clear himself a path out. But with one down, more came charging almost suicidal at him. He looked to Kazuya for help, for maybe he could get to Miharu, but he was in the same situation. Her muffled cries tore his heart to pieces, as his efforts seemed to be worth nothing. Those two soldiers had got her out of the house. He wondered what had happened to his mother.  
  
Almost silent signal of a completed operation ordered those left standing to fall back from the fight, to get out while they could now that they had Miharu. A few of the Tekkenshu managed to unpin and throw down smaller versions of the canisters that had been smashed into the house earlier, distracting enough to clear out.  
  
Kazuya growled, stumbling blindly at first to where the soldiers had gone. But he could feel the breeze from the door and staggered out, only to have Jin nearly push him down as he was running out.  
  
A helicopter that had been hovering the whole time took aboard what was left of the soldiers. Miharu's screams faded as she was trapped inside, the large steel door being quickly slammed shut on the hovering vehicle as the last man boarded. It began to rise, the wind force keeping Jin away, though he was so close, wanting to tear into the metal, claw his way through those men, just to get to Miharu. But it was too late, the helicopter rose, up into the night and it was just suddenly over. What was left of the attack were the dead bodies and those too injured to escape. Kazuya slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the brickwork.  
  
Jin just stood there, shaking, just wanting to transform then and fly, but his body was tired, aching and refused his commands. He looked about, looking to the houses around. He could feel the fear and see peeking eyes that had wanted to keep save behind their flimsy enclosures. It had been like some horrible raid, maybe a FBI kind of situation, which could have been considered. Nobody even came out to see what had become of things; it was just Jin and Kazuya there.  
  
Jin fell to his knees, hands scratching the dirt up. Small teardrops decorated the earth. Kazuya was irate, turning back towards the house. Right now, he needed to see if Jun and Hoshi were okay. Just as he was entering the house, he heard his son scream with the greatest pain towards the dark sky. His heart let him feel a spark of pity, but right now, his stomach twisted, hoping Jun had not been too badly injured.  
  
His bounded up the stairs, almost skidding over at the corner, coming in time to see Jun elbow a soldier in the head, an anguished groan signalling his defeat. She crawled from the grasp he'd had her in, looking up to Kazuya, her vision having cleared.  
  
"Miharu, is she?"  
  
"They've taken her," He simply said.  
  
Jun rested her head to the ground, shaking. "This can't be happening." She paused, looking up to him morosely. "I'm… so sorry. If only… if only I had tried harder. I've just not trained for so long. Oh, I shouldn't be making excuses…"  
  
"You aren't to blame," he stopped her. "Those bastards pulled a fast one on you." Kazuya let out a sigh, pissed off at the turn off events. His eyes scoured the corridor. "Where's Hoshi?"  
  
"I don't know," Jun answered, using the wall to get herself upright. "I thought he was helping you."  
  
"I thought he might have come back up here…" Kazuya looked down, hearing that Tekkenshu soldier that had had Jun down groaning again. He walked briskly over to the man, looking down at that mask, hiding the fearful eyes that turned to look up at him. A flicker of red passed over Kazuya's eyes as he brought his foot down and crushed the man's head into the carpet.   
  
Jin had managed to drag himself indoors, shaking, having suddenly himself thought of his mother's safety as well. When he saw her coming down the stairs with Kazuya, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Jun saw her son and her heart missed a beat. He had cuts and bruises marring his body and his eyes were red, obviously from crying. Kazuya had a fair share of bruises, but wasn't as worse off - the only blood that really stained him was the wet mess that was now on his foot.  
  
"Hoshi!" Kazuya called out now concerned for the condition of his friend.  
  
There was a strangled answer coming somewhere from the lounge and the three went to investigate. It was a startling sight for them indeed.  
  
Their dear companion was covered in blood, his bedclothes torn to shreds. He had a terrible deep head wound, badly broken legs and a carved piece missing to his side. Jun was horrified, rushing immediately to his side.  
  
She sobbed. "You shouldn't have got involved! You didn't need to fight for us!"  
  
Hoshi choked slightly, a trickle of blood escaping his lips. "Mi-Miharu? Is… she here?"  
  
Jun shook her head sadly. "They succeeded in capturing her."  
  
The man shuddered in sorrow, his pained face looking towards the three. "I'm sorry…"  
  
"No, you shouldn't be," Kazuya said. "You did your best."  
  
"I… at least… got to sh-shoot some of them… before… before they did this t-to me," Hoshi strained to say.  
  
Tears gently ran down Jun's soft face. "I'll do my best to heal you, I just don't…"  
  
"No!" Hoshi snapped the best he good, his voice croaking with blood in his mouth. "It's too late for me. I've… had my time. I just… want to be with my wife now. My Suzy."  
  
Jun's hand shook, having been coming to rest to his exposed, bloodied skin, but she'd stopped, and nodded to him. "As you wish."  
  
Hoshi looked up with fading, blotchy vision towards Kazuya. "Get her back… get back that sweet, young girl. She deserves to live."  
  
"Don't worry, we will," he assured.  
  
Hoshi smiled lightly. "I'm glad I… met you. Tell Miharu, when you free her, to have… a good life…"  
  
"I promise," Kazuya said, kneeling beside Jun, whose head was bowed in respect for Hoshi.  
  
"Heaven shall welcome you with gratitude of your kindness and sacrifice," Jun said, eyes closed, as if seeing heavens gates begin to open for the man within her mind. "You shall be reunited your wife again shortly."  
  
"I'm glad," Hoshi's shaky voice acknowledged. "And I know… I died… doing the right… thing…" And a darkness only he could see gently blanked his vision, the rest of him sinking into a lulling warmth that was beyond the living world. His spirit greeted the little light far beyond the darkness, beyond the Earth. In the living world, Hoshi Mizuno died.  
  
"Goodbye, my friend," Kazuya bowed his head in respect to one of the first men he could truly call his friend.  
  
Jin watched from afar, feeling sorry for the man whom had recently departed this world, but all the while he was stressing over Miharu. There was no time to waste now that Heihachi had his dirty hands so closely around her.  
  
"We can't stay here a minute longer," Jin snapped. "Miharu needs us! She needs us now!"  
  
Kazuya snapped to his feet. "And your plan is to just race over there and try and barge in full force? Idiot! Have you seen your condition? Have you seen out condition for that fact? Do you think that any of us are going anywhere right now?"  
  
Jin turned to snap back, but Jun cut him off.  
  
"Your father is right, we need time to heel," she said, standing after shutting Hoshi's eyes. "And you must consider, Heihachi would expect us to come racing into his wake. He'd be waiting, ready to destroy us. We need time to heel and devise a plan."  
  
"The plan part I'm already onto," Kazuya said, clambering over bodies and broken furniture towards the side table. Luckily, his phone wasn't smashed up, and he flipped it open, dialling away. "Time to put my 'mole' to work."  
  
"WE CAN'T WAIT! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Jin slammed a fist into the wall, eye locking heavily with his mother's, letting her see every emotion out there - the distress, the anguish, the fear… all there for her to see and maybe to even consider to change her mind.  
  
She shook her head. "Please, Jin. Have patience. You'll thank me later for this decision. Her life is safe for now, I assure you. He doesn't want her dead. I am hoping that I can keep a fix on her life signs from a far, but I need to heal first before exerting myself to such a task."  
  
"Shh," Kazuya hushed over the pair. "I've got plans to make and you two talking doesn't help me think straight… ah, hello?" He smirked, glad for an answer instead of persistent ringing. "Yes, this is the call you've been waiting for. We need your help."

..........  
  
Over an hour later…  
  
Dawn had broken over the horizon, bleaching the sky in mixture of black and aquatic blue. Besides the almost insane early time, Heihachi Mishima stood proud and unaffected, looking perfectly awake and ready to await the arrival of his Tekkenshu task force, now arriving in by helicopter.  
  
The large propelled vehicle came to rest on the landing platform, the large blades beginning to slow as the helicopter was shut down. The large door on the side was pushed open and men poured out, beckoning out a group who'd created a makeshift gurney for Miharu, whom was now sedated after an injection shortly after being loaded in.  
  
Heihachi chuckled deep at the back of his throat, turning on his heel and leading the troop with Miharu down towards his labs, where a very pleased Dr. Abel was standing awaiting them, his close team of scientists milling around, setting up in preparation.  
  
"So, they finally found her," Abel said, grinning from ear to ear. "Most pleasing that I can finally proceed with my work."  
  
"Yes, things can go that next step on," Heihachi confirmed, motioning his Tekkenshu past him, whom followed Abel's instructions to place her inside a large chamber. It was a white shell creation with a silver lining inside. It was lay flat on the ground, elevated on a metal stand so it was at average table height to access. The white case lid was raised above the group, towards the ceiling, and when activated, from come down on thin metal lines to seal the chamber.  
  
The Tekkenshu departed, leaving the scientists to deal with Miharu now, and they began hooking the sedated girl to the mechanics of the chamber. Abel and Heihachi came to watch the process.  
  
"This chamber will keep the girl in perfect condition. Her body will be fed its required nutrients to ensure the body is kept healthy, and of course, there is a 'special' line in there so that she kept sedated for as we see fit." Abel smirked. "Any drugs we use have been assured not to have any lasting effects, so the baby should remain unharmed. Once we've finished prepping her, we'll begin the process of extracting material from the faetus. Much care will be taken so not to damage the baby for future prospects." The last sentence was rather dry, almost half hearted, with the fact he didn't care really, only for scientific purposes.  
  
"Excellent, excellent," Heihachi said, a hand coming to brush a few of auburn locks from Miharu's pale face. He grinned evilly, his voice feigning love. "My sweet little, Miharu, such beauty and innocence. I should thank you, my sweet, for the future you are bringing to me. The great prospects of a new world, where I am its master. Yes, I should thank you, for handing the world to me on a silver platter."

..........  
  
A/N: And so begins the battle to save Miharu, find out what will happen as Jin, Kazuya and Jun head for the Zaibatsu in the next chapter...


	14. Chapter 13

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Xiaoyu sat, fingers itching as she sat in front of her computer. The irritation of being so far away and unable to help search for her friend has started getting to her since no news had come in, that was, until today, it was nothing that gave any real insight.  
  
Rubi had sent her another e-mail with a newspaper clipping in:  
  
'Miharu Hirano spotted outside Aomori? Small town in confusion to mysterious raid on local house. Same people as people before? One man found dead? Evidence that other men could have been killed?'  
  
The whole article was filled with dribble. Going on with theories and teeny tiny interviews that were repetitive of the text.  
  
"It's got to be Mishima Zaibatsu," Lei said. He'd sat, leaning over Xiaoyu's shoulder as he too read the very choppy article. "Things are being covered up… it's just not making any sense."  
  
Xiaoyu shrugged. "I want to agree with you. I think Heihachi could have something to do with this. But, I'm just not sure, I don't want to say yes or no to anything yet."  
  
Julia joined the pair, placing mugs of coffee for all on a side table, going to lean against Lei's back, wrapping her arms around him, her too joining the occupied group about the computer.  
  
"Heihachi is a scheming bastard. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if he's using Miharu as some kind of bait or maybe even a lab rat." She growled at such a thought. "Oh, it makes me sick to my stomach! That man is one screwed up old fart!"  
  
Lei rubbed his hand gently over her arm. "Whatever's happening, Miharu is a victim here, Mishima Zaibatsu or not. Something is going on below the surface, something the media world or us don't even know about. It's between Miharu and anyone else involved."  
  
Xiaoyu slammed her fist against the edge of the keyboard. "I just wish I knew what was going on!"  
  
Julia gave her a sympathetic look. "We all do, Xiao, we all do…"  
  
The Chinese girl sighed, eyes closing. 'Oh Miharu, please be okay. Wherever you are…'  
  
..........  
  
Just over a day after the attack, Jin, Kazuya and Jun had left Aomori and flown to Tokyo, towards the main headquarters of Mishima Zaibatsu. And Heihachi's protected stomping ground.  
  
Kazuya had the phone calls they needed, speaking in code lingo, arranging when and where he wanted things. That's how they'd got a private jet out to Tokyo.  
  
They'd pretty much cleaned up the mess in Hoshi's house, disposing of the dead Tekkenshu. Of course, they didn't want the media in on this - not right now. They didn't want they're plans ruining by upped security to keep out the press.  
  
With a little outside help, they'd pretty much cleared some of the scene, the only remaining body was Hoshi's, but they'd left him to at least throw the Media off for now. Seemed rather cruel not to give him a burial, but Kazuya had thought it had been enough to get him killed then deny him the chance for all the real friends and his son to give him the funeral he deserved. He deserved to go out in style and not in some backyard burial that they could only provide at that time.  
  
Kazuya had been slightly bothered about getting Hoshi killed. He was a man well known for being cold hearted, not caring for anyone else, but when this man had brought him back to life, helped him rehabilitate, it hurt to know he was gone because of him, the friend he'd only recently made.  
  
'One life for another,' a little voice in the back of his mind said. 'Nobody can play God.'  
  
Jun sensed his unsettlement, but said nothing. She did not want to interfere with his emotional state. He had to deal with that himself. Right now her focus was on Jin, who'd recovered in the time given, but was edgy, agitated… ready to tear into anything that in the least teased his anger. She softly placed a hand on his, and he snapped to look at her. When he saw those soft, soothing eyes, he seemed to calm slightly. No words past between them but it was obvious Jun was telling him that it would be okay, all working together to save Miharu and stop Heihachi once and for all.  
  
When they arrived, they took a readied rental car and drove to the Zaibatsu. It wasn't a long drive from where the jet had touched down - they came to stop short of the first perimeter markings of Mishima property.  
  
Kazuya killed the engine. "Now, we wait."  
  
"Wait? Wait for what?" Jin inquired, voice a little testy.  
  
"You'll see," the older man simply said.  
  
Jin's eye twitched in anger. "What is it? Tell me! I'm fed up of game. I just want to know!"  
  
"Keep your voice down," Kazuya hissed.  
  
"Jin, please, calm," Jun insisted, hand touching his shoulder. "She's alive, I feel her spirit within me. We go when its time."  
  
"I'm just fed up with his crap! I don't see why…"  
  
BEEP-BEEP  
  
There was silence. Kazuya lifted a pager from his pocket, looking at the message on the little screen.  
  
He smiled. "Alright, lets go."  
  
Jin lost argumentative tendencies in an instant as they all left the car. Kazuya was walking across the street and into a walkway beside the large Zaibatsu property fencing. A little unsure, Jun and Jin followed, eyes cautious to the open yard behind the fence, only spying movement within now and again in the distance.  
  
At the bottom of the walk looked to be a dead end, though there was a door there. No handles on the outside and made of thick iron. Kazuya came to stand by it and knocked twice and waited. Seconds later, the door opened and a burly man peered through, nodding at Kazuya and putting his back to the door.  
  
"Come on," the man beckoned them and the three entered, though the Kazama pair were still not at ease but trusted Kazuya that they wouldn't get killed straight off.  
  
They were in a small storage room, stocked with old office furniture. Lighting came from small dull bulbs; many out and never changed. Jin involuntarily jumped when he heard the door slam. The man checked the iron structure, pushing to make sure it was tight shut before passing Jin and Jun to stand by Kazuya.  
  
"This is Toru, a mole I have tucked away in the Mishima Zaibatsu," Kazuya introduced.  
  
Toru was tall, well built with every part stocky and not an inch of fat on him. It was surprising as it looked as if he was in his mid-forties, but he was well conditioned with nicely tanned skin and hair not showing the early signs of receding. Jin and Jun nodded and said brief hellos.  
  
"He is one the last few men who worked in Zaibatsu under me and transferred to Heihachi, though he's not loyal to my father's control," Kazuya finished and turned to Toru. "So, have you got us an entrance?"  
  
"Tried to make your entrance as tight as possible," Toru said, his gruff voice sounding oh-so-smug. He lifted a brown covering back from over a chair and picked a small black remote up. He twiddled the item between his fingers as he held it up. "I reported in to the security that there was some disturbance on the east side of the complex - while we on the west will have it made so much easier for us. The security is mainly basing itself on the east side, though regular patrol teams will pass through on a regulation of ten to twelve minutes. This little baby in my hand is programmed to cause wave disruptions and will hit the right frequency to take out radios and any operating cameras within this part of the complex. We'll head straight for the back door into the main building when the next guard team pass through - that'll give us enough time to get straight in without detection."  
  
Kazuya nodded, a smile forming. "Good. All is ready."  
  
'I can't believe he is so easily trusting of this guy.' Jin's eyes narrowed as the thought of double cross lurched to mind.  
  
'Trust him.' Jun looked and smiled at her son, who knew she could easily read his projected thoughts.  
  
Kazuya glanced at the two then back to Toru, who'd opened the small door opposing to the one they'd entered through, leaving it on a very small gap to peer out. Half lent, he keep looking between both his watch and the area through the gap.  
  
The group waited in anticipation. It seemed like forever that they were stood there, holding their breaths in the unnerving quiet.  
  
Then, a break through…   
  
Two guards walked, torches whispering in the dark. Toru made the door look closed without actually shutting it to. Torchlight glanced off the metal surface without consideration. Seconds later, the light was gone and the two men had left the scene.  
  
"Right," Toru whispered, pushing the door open on a much bigger gap and aiming out with his remote. Flicking two red buttons on top, there was a little blip and he waited, watching the closest camera.  
  
Suddenly, the little red recording light on the bottom went off, much to his satisfaction.  
  
"Come on, here's our chance," he said, pushing the door open and jogging out, not going to fast so that the others could keep up in following him.  
  
Kazuya trailed out quickly, followed by Jun and then Jin who closed the door.  
  
Unknown to the group, one camera of the many gone down, slowly flickered back to life. It watched them run towards the door that led into the complex.  
  
Toru jammed in his security card and tapped his digit access code into the little panel. A green light pinged and the seal on the door clanked, the metal barrier swinging open.  
  
A cold, grey walled corridor greeted them. Kazuya remember this part well. They had started in a good place, quite close to the laboratories, that weren't even a few lengths away.  
  
"Miharu would be in the main lab if I'm not mistaken," Kazuya said his entourage. "Abel will have run of this operation I'm sure of it."  
  
"Yes, I think so," Toru said. "I didn't get too much information about it as I'm not allowed access into lab areas or to find out through my computer terminal. They'd easily find out if I was trying to break into the system without permission."  
  
"Okay, so the labs first," Kazuya affirmed, as was about to turn when from the opposite direction, a small group of armed Tekkenshu appeared.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
"Shit." Kazuya grabbed onto Jun's arm and bolted in the opposite direction, prompting the others to follow.  
  
Gunfire roared with a bellow off the walls. Kazuya and Jun were clear to avoid it as he pulled her to safety around a corner. Jin was nearly grazed as he dove out the line of fire to join his parents. Unfortunately for Toru, he'd not been quick enough and took multiple shots to his back and head. He fell like a rock, unmoving as pool of blood began to form.  
  
"Oh my," Jun breathed.  
  
"Something must have gone wrong," Kazuya said, growling. "Damn Heihachi…"  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true," Jin hissed, earning himself a harsh look from his father.  
  
"Right, there's no time. You two, follow the markings on the walls to lead you to the lab before they start filtering his security through," Kazuya said.  
  
"What about you?" Jun asked, obviously concerned for what he was planning to do.  
  
Kazuya removed a handgun from under his shirt, smirking. "I'm going to be dealing with these bastards. And finding my asshole father." He gave Jun a quick kiss on the lips and pushed her towards Jin. "Now go, no questions, no arguing. Save Miharu!"  
  
There was no hesitation as Jin nodded, taking his mother's arm to tell her to come. She did promptly as they ran on down into the mass of silver walled corridors. The beginning of what felt like a maze.  
  
Kazuya could hear the group coming - running towards his position. Guns and armour clattered as feet pounded in his direction. With one assuring breath and gun in hand, he leapt out, taking them by surprise.  
  
"Pitiful!" And he opened fire.  
  
He'd faced armed Tekkenshu before. They were nothing to him. And thus began the slaughter path on the way up to Heihachi.  
  
..........  
  
Jun panted, trying her best to keep up with her frantic son, who was taking each corridor they turned into with unbelievable stride and unwavering. She knew she couldn't lag as somewhere close, just a little away, armed Tekkenshu were looking for them; hunting them out.  
  
'She has to be somewhere,' she thought, eyes half closing as she followed Jin without having to really think or look which way her body was running. 'Miharu, please, I know you're here. Reach out to me. Tell me where you are.'  
  
She used her bestowed power from Angel to spiritually reach out, invisible hands casting through the compound - tearing through every confined space. She could sense an area that seemed to be a lap - she had the shape of the room and the equipment like a sketch drawing in her head. And then it stopped, the bells of success ringing in the back of her mind as she could sense her, almost see her there.  
  
Jun ground to a stop at an intersection. "JIN!"  
  
He stopped instantly, half taken off down a corridor. He turned back, looking to his mother who was turned towards the opposite corridor.  
  
"Just down here, I feel her," Jun said, beginning to run, hearing her son keeping close pace behind her.  
  
Finally, their search was over. A silver-blue metallic double-door lay ahead. Behind it was Miharu.  
  
..........  
  
Kazuya had plow through group after group of Heihachi's 'best' armed guard - guns had fired, knives slashed out, attempting to incapacitate him, but he was much stronger, much faster then they could have imagined. So much better then before, now that he was the true one in control to harness the powers he needed. He may not have had the complete power, but it was enough. So much within him that he was rocketing, a mere mortal couldn't match bursting with energy that he displayed.  
  
The complex hadn't changed that much since he'd been in control, though it had been over twenty years. The floor plan was near enough the same and Kazuya easily knew which way he was going, even where to avoid. Taking short cuts to bypass most of the Tekkenshu, though even when they caught up with him, he was glad to intercept with unrelenting force, leaving bloody and battered bodies in his wake, walking over them like a carpet, heading towards his goal.  
  
He'd ascended the main stairwell with great speed. So many steps before him, but each was a step closer to his father, the one who'd caused so much grievance in his life.  
  
"I'm coming to get you, for everything you've done," Kazuya hissed, barging through the doors onto the top level.  
  
The plush corridor of red and gold, soft carpeting floor that lined the executive offices of the top floor greeted him. He strode, not as to run, or to look desperate. Never in his life did he want to look pathetic just to run in there like an obsessed maniac - he'd look weak, after coming so far.  
  
There were the cherry oak polish doors with Heihachi's named scribed in gold plating - the sickening sign of dominance that Kazuya had to hold back from spitting on.  
  
Half a dozen men in shades in very sharp-creased suits appeared brandishing semi-automatics at hand.  
  
"You go no further now," the central one spoke, gun aimed direct at Kazuya's chest.  
  
"Move or die," the Japanese man hissed at the block-aid.  
  
"You move…" His gun clicked off safety. "And you die, Mr. Mishima."  
  
Kazuya's eyes narrowed, ready to charge in a split second.  
  
"No, stop there." A voice bellowed from within the office. Kazuya's teeth gritted in hearing that voice.  
  
The group didn't take their eyes of Kazuya; guns still poised, but listened to their boss's request.  
  
"Let him through," Heihachi Mishima boldly said. "I shall face my son."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"DO IT!" He roared at the confused guard who sunk off to the sides, not letting the barrels of their guns turn down from Kazuya as he strode past, thrusting open the two large doors.  
  
His eyes never left Heihachi's as they locked from the other side of the room. The old man sneered pompously as his son entered the room; the doors banging shut behind him.  
  
There was no turning back now.  
  
"Welcome, my son," Heihachi said with the most loveless acknowledgement imaginable.  
  
"You…" Kazuya seethed. "It ends tonight."  
  
"Yes, I agree, it will end tonight." The elder Mishima rose, coming to stand in front of his plush desk. "I know you'd come for the girl. She awaits just a little bit too far out of reach."  
  
"Jin will tear through anything you put between him and Miharu, be warned about that," Kazuya snapped. "Your little experiment will come to nought."  
  
"Oh, is that so," Heihachi said, bursting into a fit of laughter, cruel and mocking. Kazuya was furious, fingers digging into the palm of his hand, the one holding the gun almost crushing the very handle.  
  
"Laugh now, old man, but I will truly be the one to have the last laugh," Kazuya foretold, assured of the outcome.  
  
Heihachi's laughter subsided, but the smirk remained engraved. "We shall see, oh yes, we shall see."  
  
Kazuya tossed the gun aside, his hold body burning we the need to see blood between them.  
  
"Come on, Kazuya," Heihachi mocked, hands beckoning him. "Come and get me!"  
  
A split second wasn't even wasted. A roar of anger filled the room as Kazuya charged at his father, fists flying.  
  
..........  
  
There was a sharp bang and the doors to the lab burst open, almost thrown off the hinges. Having shattered the electronic lock, Jin gained access for both himself and his mother into the expansive white lab, machines from wall to wall, dominating up to the ceiling. Little blinking lights seemed to tease them with their mysteries of all the unknown equipment the Zaibatsu possessed.  
  
"Such technology," Jun said, her head shaking. "And all used in such a selfish manor."  
  
Jin stalked along the small passage lined with machines and pushed on a single door, which hissed as if the room was pressurised behind it. They stepped in to a much less cluttered part of the lab - the main chamber - white wash, everything clean from head to toe.  
  
In the back of his mind, Jin has envisioned some kind of horrible dungeon chamber with blood smears on the wall, but that was just a fantasy to surreal futuristic type setting.  
  
Jun's attention had been caught elsewhere as she came to a glass panel, separating herself from a secured room, with cages lined dead central with small animals locked up - rabbits, rats, guinea pigs… all wired up, connected to panels and to pumps which mostly likely had some prototype sedatives inside.  
  
The woman was horrified, hand covering her mouth. What a world she had just come back into and this is what she saw - cruelty without consideration of life.  
  
"I can't believe it," she said, sickened. "The Zaibatsu and its operations are nothing but an abomination!"  
  
Those sad eyes reached to her, peering out fearful to her presence beyond the glass. Her fingers touched the cold surface and she gave a warm smile, reaching out to them with a hopeful spirit.  
  
"I promise I'll see you free," she murmured.  
  
"MIHARU!"  
  
Jun snapped around, eyes searching for where her son was, but he wasn't there in sight and she ran from the glass, sad to leave the helpless animals but needing to see where Jin was, and hopefully with him, Miharu.  
  
She came from the corner into a new part of the lab and Jin was stood there, pressed to the glass over a panel. She joined him looking inside to see Miharu, lying comatose within what appeared to be rounded chamber.  
  
Jin's eyes glittered with joy, yet sorrow for how his lover's condition appeared.  
  
"There must be some way to release her. We need to get inside the room," Jun said, looking over the panel. She walked along the length of it, stopping to check upright cabinets as well.  
  
Jin's eyes followed along the white front of the panel, looking at each button with confusion.  
  
'Damn, why make this so complicated?' His mind went over with agitation.  
  
He'd almost lost hope, not forward enough to start pressing buttons just in case it caused Miharu harm. Though, his dark eyes suddenly felt drawn to a bigger red button at the top with 'seal lock' under it.  
  
Praying to the heavens to watch over them, he pressed it, and much to his joy, the door open, the room filtering out the pure oxygen that had been in the room.  
  
"Mother, we can get in," he said.  
  
Jun turned around to answer, but instead a sharp scream came out as a bullet hit her straight in the shoulder. She collapsed backwards, clasping to the injury.  
  
Jin snapped around, see the perpetrator as none other then Dr. Abel, who was smirking cruelly behind the weapon.  
  
"I don't like people breaking into my lab," he said, his voice dragging with a sarcastic nature. "My beautiful precious lab, infected by such vile bacteria." His gun wavered, aiming at Jin's head as the boy threatened to advance on him. "Oh, I wouldn't move if I were you. Do so, and you'll die, and so will the girl and your mother. This whole lab will go up, and there will be nothing left but a smouldering mess. Wouldn't that be a tragedy?" In his free hand, a small box, which looked like a detonator was wiggled to show.  
  
"You're insane," Jin growled. "You'd lose everything."  
  
"We have what we need, so she's disposable since she's not really that critical for anymore experimentation," Abel said and laughed. "It's over, my friend. Well and truly over."  
  
..........  
  
A/N: And so it continues. What will happen between Jin and Abel? And will Kazuya defeat Heihachi? Find out soon. 


	15. Chapter 14

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: A quick update with this to make up for not updating it beforehand with chapters. I've been taking so long over this in this action bit, so I thought you'd be interested to get more into the action and not have to wait too long. So enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Blow after blow had been exchanged. Movement quick and constant, never faltering for a second. Though, Kazuya found it strange. Very strange indeed.  
  
After the fourth Iron Fist Tournament, the media and many of his insiders had reported that Heihachi had grown weaker. His physical strength not what it used to be. The toll of such a vicious tournament had left him with wounds that weren't willing to close. He'd been hiding it, as many of his associates had pointed out. He could hold a strong voice, pierce any man with a spearing glare, but yet, a spark had been missing.  
  
But was this the same man? The man that Kazuya found he was actually having trouble fighting.  
  
Heihachi was dodging, even taking blows without much as a flinch, and powering out hits like a truck would gunning over a human body.  
  
'It can't be? How can he be this strong?' Kazuya's mind tried to comprehend as he snapped up his arms to block a punch that had bruising consequences. A bruise was a bruise, but there was a considerable amount of pain there as well that Kazuya just couldn't believe. His body healed on it fast, but the elder man was relentless on him, actually managing to force him back enough on to one knee.  
  
"Does this remind you of the old times?" Heihachi snidely said. "When I used to beat you within an inch of your life."  
  
Kazuya snarled, ignoring the flickers of dark memories that dared to occupy his train of thought. He touched his lip, wiping away some bloody spittle, from a nasty punch that has caught the side of his face, with his teeth cutting into the inside of his mouth.  
  
Heihachi looked at his son without remorse for his actions. The smile grew, noticing a flicker of uncertainty in the man's eyes. "What's the matter, Kazuya? Are you worried?"  
  
Kazuya scoffed loudly. "Worried? Try confused! I thought you were weak, old man? That time was taking its toll on that body of yours?"  
  
Heihachi laughed at that. "You underestimate me! Think that I should fade out now of all times? You're too cocky for your own good, Kazuya. You're way out of your league!"  
  
Kazuya sneered. "What are your doctors pumping you with? Steroids?"  
  
Heihachi's smile didn't falter. "Funny you should say that. Not that it's anything to do with steroids. Such a useless drug as it is. I shall let you in on a secret of mine, my dear boy." Stepping closer, though having enough cautious distance between them. "The experiments into my Genocell project have now gone up dramatically, since with have Miharu in our capture. My scientists have been working around the clock since she was brought here and I may finally have my final solution I've been waiting for - the combination of the 'Devil Gene' and Ogre's blood with our key property. Besides that, I've been taking by-products of the Genocell - serums that have sustaining abilities. That's why my strength and speed are back up to tremendous form, maybe even better then before."  
  
"What the hell?" Kazuya got from his knee. "Your body will soon give out, however many times you pump it with your wonder drug. A human body can only take so much."  
  
"I won't be a mere human for much longer," Heihachi proudly said. "Soon, I'll be an immortal - A GOD!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Kazuya charged at him again.  
  
"Hmm, we shall see about that," Heihachi jeered, ducking aside from the powerful shot that skimmed past his head. A quick backhand sent Kazuya reeling backwards.

..........  
  
Jin stood face to face with Dr. Abel. Besides the fact the old man was wielding a gun and had a detonator in his hand, he didn't feel in the least afraid. For one, this was a puny snivelling man, who could make one careless move and he'd snap his neck in an instance and another thing, he'd died before, but had risen away from death with the help of his 'curse'. The only sparking worries were more towards his mother and lover then to himself.  
  
He wasn't afraid to die. To have his body obliterated to nothing. It would put an end to his line and his misery that had a place deep down in a dark place inside him. But what about Miharu and his unborn child? How fair would it be on them if he chose to die? No, he had a life to live and a reason to be apart of this world. The 'Devil Gene' wouldn't destroy him.  
  
"You coward," Jin said slowly. "Taking the easy way out to destroy everything. Afraid, Doctor? Afraid of me, my mother and a young woman in status? Would my grandfather be pleased if you destroyed everything? Is the only option now death? You surprise me, really you do."  
  
"As sad as it is to say, but I am dispensable, as by your grandfather's eyes. But what does it matter, when I'm immortalised by my work? And besides, did you really think I'd keep all my work in one place. I have copies upon copies of my data, so that if, should I say a 'misfortunate' accident were to happen, the data would not be all lost."  
  
Jin just shook his head, aggravating the old man, whose hand's shaking as he held the butt of the gun and the little detonator remote. He began to stalk a half circle around Jin; the weapon still trained on him.  
  
"I'm not afraid to die," Jin said, eyes glowing an ominous red. "Death means nothing to me. Just give me the chance, one chance and you're dead, even before you can pull that trigger or press one tiny button."  
  
"Don't push me, boy," Abel hissed.  
  
The markings of the devil began to appear over his tanned skin. A growl escaped deep down from the base of his throat, and he took a step forward, then another, towards the doctor, who was showing signs of fault. Was he daring enough to push the little button?  
  
"I'm warning you!" Abel shouted, now opposite to the side he was on before. He hopped a side step and pointed the trigger at a gas tank across the room, still not taking his eyes of Jin as he waved the remote in front of him. "Do you want to die? Do you want THEM to die?"  
  
Jin didn't seem to be listening to him. A feral look was on his face, one full of anger towards the Doctor, threatening the lives of his family.  
  
Abel laughed. "Fine then, you asked for it! Trying to call my bluff! Well bluff this…"  
  
His finger hovered the button on the remote, ready to push down…  
  
… Until a cabinet was pushed directly on top of him. He shrieked as the large heavy weight threw him to the floor, crushing him under the thick metal draws. The remote was dislodged was him grip, skittering in front of Jin's feet.  
  
Abel lay still, a last groan escaping his lips.  
  
Jun was standing behind him, holding a bullet in her hand, the one that had been in her wound, though there was none to see now, only the smearing of blood that proved it had been there at all. Not even a scratch on her pale skin. She dropped the bullet and it tinkered onto the smooth floor.  
  
"A rule we all must learn. Never turn your back on a potential opponent," she said, wiping away the blood on her shoulder then best she could.  
  
Jin growled, gripping a hand to his forehead. His mother was instantly at his side, a warm hand touching his cheek.  
  
"Calm, Jin," she whispered. "Control it."  
  
Shuddering, he gritted his teeth, forcing with everything inside to send that demonic part of himself back into the recesses of his soul. A minute or two later, and he was the same human Jin as before, no marking to say different.  
  
"I'm okay," he breathed, brushing sweat away from his eyelids. Noticing the blood on her shoulder, he expected to see the bullet wound and was surprised to find none. "How?"  
  
"Remember, I am gifted with Angel's power. My healing is greater," she said. "Don't worry about me, now we focus on Miharu. Abel won't be bothering us again."  
  
He nodded and the two went to the open door, the room now pumped free of pure oxygen. The top to the chamber had a default automatic unlock of the top of the chamber and Miharu lay there, open to the world.  
  
Jin rushed to her side, wishing to just pull her away from the horrible machine, but he couldn't, she was still hooked up, not only by simple wires running to bags around, but inner connectives of the actual chamber itself.  
  
"How are we going to get her out without hurting her or the baby?" Jin asked, hand touching her cool hand. "I don't think they'll leave out a helpful instruction manual."  
  
Jun searched the complex panelling on the side. Colourful buttons adorned, pretty to stare at but with no directional help anywhere in sight. Inwardly she groaned, telling herself not to give up searching for the solution. She closed her eyes, hand placed gently onto the console.  
  
'Angel, this is a tough task to accomplish,' she whispered into her soul. 'I need your wisdom, you power to unlock the puzzle of this machine to free Miharu. Please, give me guidance.'  
  
For a moment, nothing, a silence with her and Jun was fearful that this was beyond her limits. But then a flicker of light within her, thousands of voices that could call for a solution, flowing like water through her every vein.  
  
A flash dispersed from her hand and the console buzzed to life, the lights flickering, buttons pushing on their own. Jin looked his mother in awe, wondering how she was doing this. She just stared at the console, watching the magic work before her eyes.  
  
When all the little lights had been distinguished. One blue light was left, shining up at her. Jun smiled, looked at Jin and nodded, before turning and pushing it. A little metre lit up next to it and starting losing blocks off its reader.  
  
A placid male voice suddenly came to life in the room. "Chamber pressure dropping. Reviving procedure activated. Disconnecting from terminal 1A through to 8F."  
  
When the bar was gone, connection tubes that were 'plugged' into various parts of her body hissed slightly and disconnected, retreating back into the interior of the chamber. The last two from her neck disconnected, breaking the status-induced sleep.  
  
"We can disconnect these other wires now," Jun said surely. "Just be gentle."  
  
Jin nodded, trying to stop his hands from shaking and make sure he didn't rush like he wanted to, just to get his girlfriend away from this thing.  
  
When the last needle came out was the time they saw her eyes begin to flicker, her consciousness returning.  
  
"It worked," Jin said happily, thankful to his mother for what she did.  
  
Jun was surprised herself. That little bit of 'magic' worked. 'Thanks, Angel,' she muttered to herself.  
  
Miharu felt groggy, body aching tremendously. Taking her first proper breath on her own power, the coolness of the air made her shudder slightly. Her skin prickled, hairs standing on end and she could feel again, each brush of the white cotton garb she'd been given told her she was alive and well, and not in some dream world.  
  
Her eyes opened, blurry at first, but the focus soon returned as she began to adjust to the bright lighting. With her focus fully returned, her gaze immediately wandered away from the white ceiling to the two darker objects that were in her line of vision. Her heart jumped for joy, seeing they weren't two strange looking soldiers or scientists, but that of Jun and Jin Kazama.  
  
"Jin…" Was the first word to escape her dry lips.  
  
"Miharu," he took her hand carefully. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Tired, mostly," she said, body shaking, the coolness of the room finally taking its toll on any exposed skin.  
  
"It's the drugs they've given you," Jun told her. "They should wear off soon."  
  
Miharu tried to rise, but only got so far before she couldn't go further. It was just so soon after waking up and her body had weakened tremendously. After all the experiments and the drug-induced sleep, her body was of timing with what was going on with the rest of her. Jin helped her the rest of the way, holding her in a hug to his chest. Feeling his warmth, knowing he was there to save her, she broke down sobbing in relief.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, I'm here and nothing bad is going to happen to you again," he told her firmly, stroking her hair was the most gentlest of touches.  
  
"I'm… just so happy," her shaky voice mumbled against him.  
  
"We shouldn't hang around," Jun said, a little worried. There had to be more then Abel around this lab area and the Tekkenshu couldn't be too far behind now.  
  
Jin nodded to his mother. "Alright, we should move." And he released an arm from around Miharu, instead to put under her knees, lifting her carefully out of the chamber."  
  
"How long have I been out?" Miharu asked, cheek nestling comfortably against his chest.  
  
"Little over a day, not that long," Jin said. "You think I'd really leave you for longer?"  
  
"No, I trust you," Miharu said softly. He smiled, laying a loving kiss on her forehead, glad to be reunited with her.  
  
"Come on," Jun said. "Lets go. I think Abel came from a hidden door. Look, that one obscured by one of those machines. Maybe we can get through and bypass most of the Tekkenshu."  
  
Jun led the way, with Jin following with Miharu in his arms. Jun held the door of the passage Abel had come out of and Jin carried Miharu through, following the passage slowly. Jun slammed the door shut behind them to deter being followed. She stopped all of a sudden, looking upward, towards the ceiling.  
  
It was if her vision could tear through plaster, scaffolding, mortar, metal, and anything that set as a barrier as her mind's eyes took her straight up and up, feeling the anguish and the pain tugging deep within her. Far up, there was a battle happening, and the situation had become complicated.  
  
"Kazuya," she said softly.  
  
Jin stopped and turned to look back at her. "Mother?"  
  
Jun shattered her link and focused presently on her son. "It's your father. Something is quite different with Heihachi…"  
  
"He hasn't used the 'Devil Gene' yet has he?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No, not yet. But something else… Just… Kazuya needs our help now more then ever."

..........  
  
A/N: The problem with Abel is over but the difficulties with Heihachi have just become. How long with the old man last out and will Kazuya and the others get the final blow on the Mishima Zaibatsu? Look out for the next chapter, which will up the level of the action.


	16. Chapter 15

Life So Complicated  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Having raced through half the Zaibatsu, practically lost in the maze of the private corridors, Jin finally navigated them towards the top floor where Heihachi's office was located. The lighting was dim as they entered the plush corridor, and not far off was the heavy sounds of thudding of bodily impacts and objects crashing about mercilessly, leaving an eerie echo bouncing off the walls.  
  
Miharu cringed, gripping tighter to Jin. "They really are trying to kill each other."  
  
"Yes, someone is going to die tonight," Jin said, hating to say it. Deep down, he had a guilty conscious, even for Heihachi, his own murderous grandfather. Though, even each one of them had just of equal chance of dying as well. Heihachi or his Tekkenshu wouldn't be taking prisoners this time around.  
  
"Jin…"  
  
"I promise that I won't let you die," he whispered to her.  
  
Her eyes widened and she said nothing, just gave a half nod. The prospect had been at the back of her mind, but now, it was slightly more real.  
  
Jun took the lead, pressing up to the corner of the corridor, looking round towards Heihachi's large office doors. Her head snapped back around, looking towards Jin.  
  
"There are a few armed guard on the door," she whispered.  
  
Jin nodded and knelt down, resting Miharu up against the wall. "I'll deal with them."  
  
She gripped his arm. "Please, be careful."  
  
He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving her side. He watched around the corner for the movement on the men. With it certain that all their backs were turned, he rushed out at them.  
  
Jun had gone to sit with Miharu, taking her hand. The younger girl had her eyes closed, ignoring the thunderous sound of the fight in the office and now the cries that were going on as Jin faced off with the small group at the doors.  
  
"I never imagined this," Miharu said softly.  
  
"I don't think even I could have dreamed up such a scenario in my day. In your place and at your age, I would have been doubting reality as well, but I've been through enough to know that anything is possible," Jun said.  
  
Miharu nodded to that. "I just, well… When I said I'd give up my life to be with Jin, I didn't mean that I want them to come charging at me in forces. I thought I could handle anything, but this is well beyond what I thought was going on. I pity his situation."  
  
"But you love him enough not to turn away?" Jun asked.  
  
"I've come too far to turn back. If this doesn't prove I love him, with so much danger and heartache on the relationship, then nothing will."  
  
"You're a fine young woman," Jun said proudly.  
  
Miharu formed a little smile, which was soon gone when she heard a gun shot and Jin's cry. Her eyes widened, and she found herself crawling despite her weakened condition to see if he was all right. Jun was right by her side as they peered out into the main hallway.  
  
The last standing suited man was shaking, obviously in pain by the look in his eyes as Jin had him held up, arm twisted in the most uncomfortable position above him. The gun was in that hand and with a nice squeeze on Jin's part and the weapon tumbled to the floor.  
  
Miharu wasn't watching that though, she was staring at the blood following a small stream over his well-muscled arm.  
  
'He's been shot!'  
  
He didn't seem to be bothered by the pain, instead, focused his strength on slamming the man up against the wall. His head made a nasty thud and he simply went limp.   
  
Jin released the annoying weight, turning towards his mother and lover. He rushed to them, seeing Miharu's distressed face.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, hand cupping her pale cheek.  
  
Still wide eyed, Miharu's hand hovered the bloody wound on his arm. "He shot you…"  
  
"It's a scratch. Just missed," he assured her, helping her to her feet.  
  
Jun nodded towards the door. "Come on."  
  
Jin was about to say something about Miharu's presence, but the girl spoke up.  
  
"Time is just something we don't have. Let's go, I'll be fine."  
  
He couldn't argue, as she was the one beginning to pull him a long, having gathered enough strength to urge him a long slowly. Taking the hint, he took her arm, helping her towards his mother to hang onto her. Jin had a much more wanton job.  
  
Practically bursting the doors off their hinges with a shattering punch.  
  
Inside was a once stately office, now in shambles and in the middle were two nicely battered fighters. Kazuya and Heihachi were stood across the room from each other - the former by the door, which had just nearly smacked into his back and the latter, by his own desk.  
  
Heihachi turned to look at the three new comers. "I see help has arrived for you."  
  
"I don't need any help," Kazuya growled, eyes so sharp they could have cut the man in half.  
  
"Kazuya?" Jun's worried voice broke between the two.  
  
Heihachi's smile grew, a little surprised to see Jun Kazama in the flesh. "Well, well, well, now this is a surprise."  
  
The Japanese woman looked fiercely upon the old man. "You monster!"  
  
"Well, not the kind of greeting I'd have expected from you…"  
  
"How dare you! Kidnapping an innocent young woman for your abominable experiments!" Jun shouted angrily.  
  
"She is far from innocent when she's dealing with the spawn of the 'Devil'," Heihachi said, chuckling. Jin growled, with a flicker of red flashing over his eyes. He was stood protectively in front of Miharu, whom was using the half-shut doors for support. Kazuya had cast a quick and satisfied glance over towards her; glad they had her in their company, though this of all places wasn't the safest to keep her.  
  
"How can a cruel heart like yours think he'll benefit this planet?" Jun questioned. "You can't play god, Heihachi Mishima. It's not your place! And I'm here to put a stop to your mindless quest, for it will lead you nowhere."  
  
"Always seeking virtue, Jun Kazama. You never change, but this is one little quest you'll not succeed in stopping, for I'm afraid, its too late…"  
  
"No, you haven't your little serum yet," Kazuya snapped. "There is still time."  
  
A loud beep echoed and the old man smirked, stepping around his desk to press a button. A panel in the back wall opened and a small, silver case appeared.  
  
"Ah, just at the right time," he said, taking the case and placing it on his desk. Flicking the latch, the top fell back and inside the cooled container was a needle, already with small container, filled with the prototype of the three-piece concoction. He lifted it out before them.  
  
"You've not had time to test it," Kazuya said, an arrogant smirk appearing. "It could kill you - we hope anyway."  
  
"Not human testing - a few minor laboratory tests, but the compound so far has proved to be very stable," he said, grin so deep it could have scarred.  
  
"Whatever little serum you make, whatever you think will make you powerful, won't make you God," Jun said firmly. "It will destroy you, Heihachi, this bid for power. It will be your final fall."  
  
"We shall see," he said, taking the cap of the sharp, glistening ended needle. "It's time for a new God to be born."  
  
Jin stood his ground, eyes narrowing, while Miharu behind him dug her nails into the door, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
'Is this it?' She wondered. 'What it's all been building up to?'  
  
Kazuya and Jun looked at each other and were then moving at the same time. They couldn't just stand back and watch him complete his plans, but it was all too little too late, as the slight hesitation was all Heihachi needed to dig the needle into his skin and inject the contents into his blood stream.  
  
A few steps from the desk, the pair stopped, watching and waiting.  
  
Heihachi was laughing, throwing the empty needle onto the carpet in front of them.  
  
Slamming a fist into his palm, his eyes crossed over the group. "Yes, I do believe I'm getting stronger. My you're all looking pathetically weak all of a sudden."  
  
Kazuya's fists tensed. 'He won't win. No, I'll destroy my own body if that's what it takes to beat him…'  
  
He laughed, flexing his fingers, feeling the new power tingling through his arms, working its way slowly around his body.  
  
'Yes, it's working! All the power I've ever wanted, here and now. And the immortality, it's…' A pain struck his heart, searing as if his arteries were on fire. He yelled, gagging as the pain worsened. His hand snaked up, fingers racking at his chest. Leaning over onto his desk top, he tried to catch his breath, but his chest felt as if it was tightening, as if his lungs would just pop from the pressure.  
  
"Something wrong, father?" Kazuya spat the words without love, a smile forming.  
  
"Did I say you'd bring your own end?" Jun said softly, trying not to sympathise over the pained man.  
  
"GAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He bellowed, choking. His body began to shake, so bad it was almost spasmodic. It was then the visible changes began to happen - the tightening of his skin, which bubbled and began to split in places over his form, the golden colour beginning to fade into a duller grey-green.  
  
Jun's eyes widened and she was backing away. "Lord, what IS happening?"  
  
Kazuya merely took a step back. "Holy shit."  
  
Heihachi was screaming - no, he was roaring, voice deepening into a base that was inhumanly possible. His form was being broken and stretched, breaking his usual height and weight, filling out as if liquid flesh and new bone was being pushed into him relentlessly. The sound of bone breaking and muscle twisting was practically surround-sound. The old man yelled out again, this time being drown away into the horrifying image of his face splitting and the new sounds of animalistic growls clawing through, as his face filled out into a very bone structured version that held similarities to True Ogre, but something more demonically monstrous.  
  
Miharu's eyes widened. She wondered if breakfast from two days ago would come back to haunt her?  
  
Large leathery wings burst through the stretchy skin, unfolding over the large beast. Ten times the size of what he'd originally been, Heihachi was definitely not human anymore. A hulking monster with touch plated skin, a lot made of bone still protruding. His arms were large dragging tree trunks with claws that could have cut trains into shreds with a single swipe. He was layered lightly on his rock like back with a slight bit of silver wiry hair - in compensated as most of him was either tough skin with pieces missing that had instead formed like a wood looking plating over. To describe most of the new being was like describing a horrific open wound.  
  
The new Heihachi-creature mindlessly roared, the sound shaking the room.  
  
"And I thought he couldn't get anymore ugly," Kazuya said.  
  
"Oh my… how horrible!" Jun gaped horrified.  
  
Kazuya didn't even look at her, instead his focus on his own change. His body crackled within a mist of electricity and demonic energy, absorbing his human form and changing him into the large purple, demon 'Devil' - though, this time, it was all Kazuya. The mind of the demon was dead - he was in control. Stretching his own wings into challenge, he smirked.  
  
"Lets see how tough you are, old man…"  
  
Jin was lost for words. The horrific transformation had knocked him back a step.  
  
'What other horrors will the 'Devil Gene' cause?'  
  
There was a thud behind him and Jin turned, seeing Miharu now sprawled on the carpet having fainted from shock.

..........  
  
A/N: So Heihachi kind of got what he deserved for trying to play God - by turning into a mindless monster, but the question now is, can he be stopped? Find out in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

Life So Complicated  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Her head spun, images flashing before her eyes. Miharu at a point had wondered if she had died, seeing her life flashing before her like an erratic slideshow. She could see her friends and family and all the places she remembered from her childhood.  
  
She didn't want to believe the horrible things that was consuming her life at the present, all those frightening images that she was seeing in the present. The warmth of her past memories was a comfort against her life now that was like something out of a high budget horror film.  
  
'Why me?' She thought, all those old images melting away, disappearing in a flash of white and once more, she was back in the harsh real world, dazed by her sudden collapse.  
  
She could clearly see Jun now, hovering over her protectively. Miharu blinked a few times, clearing her somewhat speckled vision and turned her head almost begrudgingly towards the action unfolding.  
  
Jin was still in the same spot, almost waiting for the right time to move in to help his father, whom at the moment was locked in a virulent battle with the monstrosity that used to be Heihachi Mishima.  
  
Kazuya in 'Devil' form was clashing with the great hulking beast four times his size. He pounded against that armour like flesh with all his strength, roaring angrily at this mindless monster. Though, it seemed that his actions, no matter how strong or fast seemed to have little effect.  
  
It was infuriating to see that Heihachi, or the thing he'd become was holding its ground. And it's own attacks were making much more of a mark. When Kazuya wasn't fast enough to dodge an attack, he was struck with a force like a tornado ripping apart an entire town.  
  
"Can't you just die already!" Devil Kazuya snarled, leaping backwards and firing a laser shot from his third eye. It punched it Heihachi's chest and sent him back a few steps, but nothing more.  
  
Its retaliation was a great breath of fire, boring down onto Kazuya in a billowing inferno. He managed to spread his wings in time to dodge the main part of the attack, but a small flicker caught his tail and he had to swish it around to put the flame out. Though the devastation wasn't upon him, the fire took its toll on the once plush office, searing up and burning through plaster concrete as if it was nothing. In the end, half the left inner wall had become a molten mess.  
  
Kazuya scowled deeply. 'Incredible. I just can't believe how strong he is. And I'm at full strength… well, I think I am?'  
  
Though he'd destroyed the Devil mind and gained the strength and the body, he began to realise as he continued to duel with his monster father that he'd still truly lost a piece of his power, a piece that made up the hidden Devil genetics of his son. He couldn't take that from him, but how could he truly fight back if he wasn't at his best? He knew if he carried on like this, he'd soon be obliterated.  
  
Seeing that Kazuya was struggling, Jin decided to interfere. He wasn't really doing this for his father - maybe only a little at heart, but in truth, he was doing it for their shared goal to finally rid the world of Heihachi. He dug inside himself with an invisible hand and brought alive the 'Devil gene', causing his body into a quick burst transformation. When black feathered wings sprouted, he took off straight for Heihachi.  
  
"Protect Miharu," he'd said to his mother just that second before his charge.  
  
Jun gave a nod, though not that he'd have seen. "Yes, I will."  
  
Miharu just stayed where she was, trying to think happy thoughts but failed miserably. She put her hands protectively over her stomach and shivered, holding back her tears.  
  
"It'll be alright, we'll all get through this," she whispered, a little bit of her falling into a darkened state, wondering if this really could be it.  
  
Father and son both attacked at the same time, the charge of both enough to actually topple the monster off balance and he went crashing back into the wall. The force was devastating - the second of impact had an earthquake-like effect on the room, sending cracks up all the walls, breaking a few if not all of the big window panes and almost collapsing the roof in on them. A rain of plaster and ceiling tiles came down over then.  
  
Miharu screamed, but the sound was choked back in her throat as Jun suddenly yanked her into the safety of the doorway. The elder woman protectively held her, whispering soothing words into her ear. The poor girl could barely think, let alone absorb in Jun's words. Too much shock to deal with.  
  
The office was nothing more then a shamble, every last piece of furniture damaged in some way or another. And yet the battle continued on this devastated ground.  
  
Kazuya swooped in on his father, his clawed hands digging in around the thick trunk of a neck. If he'd been stronger, he might of considered pinning him back to the wall, but that would have been a useless battle and a waste of time, and instead, focused his energy on just trying to crush his wind pipe or at least do some damage.  
  
Heihachi could feel the sharp pain of claws into his neck, but the pressure was barely anything to complain about. He was fuming that these little flies had just got him in a corner. He needed to destroy them. He had to! Pests like these would never escape alive.  
  
He brought up a large clawed hand and grabbed Kazuya, squeezing around his smaller waist. The satisfaction of hearing the man hiss was enough to feed his hunger for destruction. His claws pressed into flesh, feeling the welling of hot blood to touch his toughened shell skin. The coppery scent had such an effect on his senses, drool spilled from his large mouth. Lost in the moment, he hadn't noticed Jin leap at him.  
  
The Kazama youth aimed right for Heihachi's hideously deformed face, using his acquired talons to rake his eyes.  
  
"You deserve every ounce of pain for everything you've done," Jin hissed, his hoarse voice bellowing into his grandfather's ear.  
  
Heihachi just roared in pain. He tossed Kazuya aside like a rag doll, focusing his attention on the annoying creature trying to tear his face to ribbons. He batted Jin off quite easily, tossing him up into the air. Catching the heat of the flames at the back of his throat, he breathed out a burst of fire towards him.  
  
Jin had been well prepared and dodged towards the floor, missed entirely by the fire ripping up into the damaged ceiling and completely obliterating a corner, the mass breaking apart and collapsing. He scrambled out the way as the weight crashed down and went straight through the floor.  
  
Kazuya was leaning against the wall by the door where Jun and Miharu were, peeling himself out his broken shape in the plaster, flapping the dust off his wings.  
  
"Love the office redecoration, old man. The sun roof was a bit much though," he goaded, though he knew the monster wouldn't understand him. Hell, he just felt better saying it, as his body was burning from pain as it was. Any sign from himself just to make sure he was still alive and kicking was reassuring.  
  
Miharu hadn't been watching the action, just muffling herself against Jun's chest as every load bang brought a scream spilling out. Jun stayed strong for both of them, but a part of her had grown worried. There was a good chance they'd be killed in the cross fire if they stayed where they were, but if they tried to escape, they could be shot by anyone of Heihachi's force daring to come up to this level now.  
  
The Japanese woman's eyes settled on Kazuya, who'd dropped to kneeling. He groaned as he placed a hand to his hurting chest.  
  
"Kazuya?" Her soft voice engaged him and his red eyes turned to her.  
  
"Hate to admit it, but I don't think I'm strong enough," he muttered, a wheeze following.  
  
Heihachi's eyes focused on the four group and he roared, his intentions set to destroy the vermin in his sights.  
  
Jin risked himself, flying at the hulking beast. "You won't get Miharu or my mother!"  
  
Miharu looked up then, tears spilling down her face. "No! Don't do it!" Her voice came out in a croak and she was sure he didn't hear her.  
  
"So, your powers are still incomplete." Jun tediously moved from her position, keeping Miharu behind her as she knelt beside Kazuya. "I can feel great power coming from you, but it's still not enough."  
  
Kazuya used get pain just to shift to stare directly at her. "Do you have a plan? Because I have no fucking clue what to do now. Just beating the crap out of him isn't going to be enough."  
  
A smile graced her lips and she lifted her pale hand to touch his chest. "That piece of you that is missing… maybe my power can bridge that gap. This was Angel's mission once, to fill a place in the darkness, to begin to heel you. Now I can finish her job, and give you the strength you need. It just need time."  
  
"Sorry to say, Jun, but time isn't a luxury we have right now," he grumbled, watching from the corner of his eye Jin attack and dodge feebly at Heihachi who was trying to swat him from the air.  
  
"We having nothing to lose now," she whispered. Closing her eyes, a blue hue emitted from the palm. "Trust me."  
  
From that hue, a warmth slowly began emerge and filtered into his being. Kazuya couldn't help but let out a jittery sigh, feeling himself relax into that welcoming warmth, beginning to take the pain away as it was washing through every ounce of his being. That dark empty gap that had been left open was now filling up - her beautiful white light like the fresh spring water filling the dark empty glass.  
  
Meanwhile, things weren't going exactly well for Jin. On the whole, he was being brutalised. His powers were diminishing and he was tiring fast, every dodge now had to focus all his strength. He obviously saw now that he'd become the distraction, seeing his mother was putting a plan into action. The question was, how long could he hold out?  
  
WHAM! And for probably the millionth time, he was smashed backwards, barely managing to stop himself from crashing into the molten wall.  
  
He growled. "Is that all you've got? You won't defeat me so easily." Could he really sound so cocky when he was getting the crap beat out of him? There wasn't even an answer to go with that as he was forced to dive out the way of the charging beast of his grandfather.  
  
Rolling up, he staggered and fell backwards. His legs felt like jelly.  
  
'Damn it, body! Don't give up now!' Every ache and pain was as sharp as a tack. It was just his luck that this would happen now of all times. And unfortunately, Heihachi took advantage of this misfortune.  
  
He grabbed Jin around the neck lifting him up off the floor. He stared at his prey with the utmost satisfaction. Finally, he'd get to destroy something and watch it writhe till the very last breath.  
  
And Jin put up a hell of a struggle, not making it easy for him even if his body refused to do what he wanted. He had to savour every breath he gulped down as the next one was lessened as the grip around his throat tightened.  
  
'One last chance now," Jin considered, his mind set to at least surviving for Miharu and his child. Closing his eyes, he held his breath, ignoring that devastating pressure and focusing all his power, pulling the strength from every last part of him.  
  
Monstrous eyes narrowed on Jin's third eye, that little red jewel blinking to life. In a flash a beam struck directly in his face. He bellowed in pain, releasing his captive who felt on his back, struggling to breathe again.  
  
He had to admire his handy work when Heihachi has stopped thrashing around. Half his face was a bloody mess - only eye survive the torment as the other had been gouged out by the blast, leaving a long streaking mar in his features.  
  
Having not taken to kindly to Jin's reconstruction surgery, Heihachi intended to ruin his enemy, crush him and tear every last piece of un-ruined flesh into pulp. He rose a large foot, intending to step down on him.  
  
Jin realised he could barely move, like his body was a dead weight. By the time he'd have started to move, he'd have been prod into the floor.  
  
'I can't die now!"  
  
But there was no step. Instead, another distraction as a large piece of plaster was thrown at Heihachi, hitting him in the side of the head. And it was enough to make him to turn away from Jin's prone position. To step back and to take his new prey into consideration.  
  
Miharu.  
  
When Jin saw her and realised what she'd done, his eyes grew wide in horror.  
  
"No Miharu!" He cried out to her. "Get out of here!"  
  
But she didn't move, merely kept her face as blank as possible, though the fear in her eyes wasn't removable.  
  
"Leave him alone!" She managed to shout out.  
  
Jun couldn't help turn, finally noticing that Miharu wasn't there behind her anymore, and now standing facing certain death in front of Heihachi.  
  
"No…" She murmured, her face draining. How could she have let Miharu run off? If the girl died, she'd never forgive herself for failing Jin's trust to protect her.  
  
"Focus." She turned to stare back to face Kazuya. "You can't stop now."  
  
"We're close now," Jun assessed, forcing herself to work faster. But would they be in time to save Miharu?  
  
Heihachi was extremely pissed off. If it wasn't one purple devil or a winged boy trying to attack him, not it was a pathetic, puny girl with no power at all trying to fight him. Snorting, he took a step towards her. This was going to be a simple kill.  
  
Miharu began to step backwards as the hulking beast stalked towards her.  
  
'Am I crazy?' She gulped, choking on a heaviness of dread into her throat. 'Most definitely.'  
  
Jin was crawling, using everything left to get towards Heihachi. He was screaming senselessly just to be noticed, but it did no good. Instead, he bounded against Heihachi's leg, scraping claws against the hard shell-like skin. But he was simply batted away, skidding across the floor. He was forced to dig his claws into the carpet so he wouldn't fall down the hole in the floor.  
  
Miharu gripped herself. 'So, this is how it all ends? In one big fiery mess? I suppose if I was going to die anyway, it was better to go out trying then cowering in a corner waiting to be next.' She looked down at her belly. 'I'm especially sorry to you, that this even happened and that you'll suffer the most before birth. Though we may never see each other, I want you to know that I've never doubted that I'd love you, whatever your blood.' She jumped as her back came to a wall. Nowhere to run now.  
  
The monstrous looming shadow flowed up over her and the cracked wall and her eyes followed up towards the one remaining one of Heihachi. He growled, sharp fangs baring down. He rose a claw up, ready to strike…  
  
… When there was a blue flash. His attention snapped away to his right. Miharu scrambled suddenly in the direction the light came from, taking the chance to escape.  
  
"That's it," Jun's voice whispered.  
  
And from that blue, blinding light, Kazuya came, and a red billowing light was building, glowing so brightly, the whole room was taken in with that glow.  
  
Seeing his purple foe again, Heihachi mindlessly charged…  
  
… Right into an attack.  
  
There was a sharp hiss on the air and then everything seemed to disappear besides the glowing red and orange beam that tore through the air and right through Heihachi. His hulking mass was thrown into the centre of the room, beating at the air aimlessly. Ethereal light, was appearing hole by hole from Heihachi's body as it began to implode on itself.  
  
The room began to shake from the building pressure as Heihachi's power released into the air.  
  
"Come on, we have to go," Kazuya instructed sternly towards Jun, who was cradling a sobbing Miharu. He turned towards Jin, who was crawling towards their position. "And you too."  
  
Jin looked up at him with narrow eyes, before being knocked over by a blast of light. Heihachi's mass had disappeared into a misty coloured light, which didn't in the least look very friendly.  
  
Miharu had been led out of the room by the hand by Jun. She turned to look back to see from the bright light spilling from the main office that Kazuya had actually dragged Jin out, pretty much dumping there while he ran off ahead of them, looking for a way out.  
  
"Damn his design changes," Kazuya growled. Most inconvenient indeed.  
  
Coming to a set of double doors across the hall, he practically tore them from their hinges, coming face to face with a long corridor, and right at the end was a floor to ceiling window.  
  
"Perfect," he said aloud, and turned to the others. "This way."  
  
Jun had gone back to help Jin, with Miharu totting along behind them.  
  
"M-Miharu?" Jin stuttered, worrying when he hadn't got her in focus.  
  
"She's just behind us, don't worry," Jun assured. Looking back to the girl, she smiled. "Stay close." Miharu nodded in response.  
  
Kazuya shattered the window with one swipe of his claw and perched on the ledge, looking back to the others running up the corridor.  
  
"Come on!" He urged.  
  
And behind them, there was a deafening explosion.  
  
Miharu stumbled, managing to catch herself against the wall, but she collapsed to her knees. She turned slowly around, like in a horror movie where you know something quite horrible was just over the shoulder view. And there it was, flames suddenly ripping up towards them from where'd they'd come.  
  
She was frozen, like a rabbit caught in the headlights.  
  
She jumped when she felt Jin suddenly there with her, having pulled away from his mother, weakly trying to get her up. It was obvious he was tired, barely with anything left to consider saving himself let alone the both of them.  
  
"Miharu, please, come on!" He shook her carefully, but he could see the shock on her face, feel how stiff she'd gone. Was there really nothing left in her? And no point if there wasn't?  
  
He couldn't leave her alone to die. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her cheek.  
  
She just buried her face, feeling the heat of the fire racing at them. In a few seconds, there would be nothing left to think about.  
  
But they never felt the heat, nor did the flames get chance to touch them as a white, cooling light bathed them, and it was as if they'd been ripped right out of the corridor. There was a rush and the crash of the cold night air against them, as just behind them the flames roared and exploded, destroying the top floor of the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
  
Miharu pulled her face away from Jin's chest blinking as the blinding light faded. Both finally caught a glimpse of the white winged angel that had a hold of them. It was Jun, glowing with radiance. Big white wings flapped behind her, keeping them suspended. Her eyes were pure obsidian, shining as if they'd been polished over thousands of times. They could actually see themselves reflected in her eyes.  
  
She smiled. "It's alright," her voice echoed like a beautiful melody. "You're safe."  
  
Her touch was restoring. When her fingers slipped away from Jin's shoulder, he realised his wings were actually working again and that he could hold Miharu without help.  
  
Miharu stared back and the burning top of the Mishima Zaibatsu. And sighed - that's all she had left.  
  
"Miharu, I-" Jin began, but she cut him off.  
  
"No more apologising," she said in a whisper, her voice spent from screaming. "It's okay. To love you is to go through everything with you. And I shall stick to that."  
  
Saying no more, he just kissed her with as much passion as he could show, and she let him. She needed it.  
  
Nearby, Jun and Kazuya hovered, watching the building burn.  
  
"So, it's finally over," Kazuya said, feeling an untimely weight lift off his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, it's over," Jun confirmed. "I feel him no more." And turned to look at him, her ever beautiful smile enticing him.  
  
He sighed in relief; glad she was there with him. Her glowing presence was of great comfort. The future with her in it was going to be a most pleasant one indeed.  
  
Miharu broke the kiss, looking across the group. The white angel and the dark devil, and their son cast from the mould of both.  
  
She nestled her cheek on Jin's shoulder, whispering to herself. "Welcome to the family."  
  
A/N: And that's basically it, besides the epilogue that will soon follow. One more to go! Heihachi is finally dead so we can at least have a good conclusion to this story. Look out for the new chapter soon!


	18. Epilogue

Life So Complicated  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. I do not own any of the characters involved, besides the ones of my own creation. I am not making any money from this fan fiction; it is just for fun. All rights reserved.  
  
Epilogue  
  
It was finally over. Heihachi was well and truly dead.  
  
Kazuya finally got his hands on the Mishima Zaibatsu once more. Though, his taking the reigns of the business this time around wasn't as harsh as before.  
  
The incident at Mishima Zaibatsu was hushed up. The media had a field day trying to learn the little secrets behind the explosion and how Kazuya suddenly came into power so suddenly after Heihachi's death. There were a few in the press who knew that the father and son relationship had been next to none.  
  
Nothing was leaked, besides the news of the gas pipe bursting. Something simple as this felt too ironic, but the media swallowed it up, when hired experts where showing drawn out charts and having very well calculated statements.  
  
Meanwhile in the background, most of Heihachi's security officials who'd survived that night 'mysteriously' disappeared. There needed to be insurance on Kazuya's position and that no information got outside the net he'd closed on the situation. He just wanted closure with the need to start again.  
  
And this time, he'd do it with Jun at his side. He'd get this right this time around.  
  
And as for Jin and Miharu - It was back to simple everyday life for them.  
  
Newspapers across the Aomori region all the way to Tokyo printed front page of the safe return of Miharu Hirano. It was all blamed on Heihachi, more so then just placing it on the Mishima Zaibatsu name. Miharu stuck to the same incoherent story of just being targeted along with other girls in some sick game, though, she never did say who these other 'girls' were. She assured that they'd been with Mishima Zaibatsu before being targeted and were originally there at their own free will. (It was to stop the police running on a wild goose chase of 'girls' who didn't exist in the first place.)  
  
Returning to Hirosaki, the press only hounded her for a few weeks before she became old news - the story to take her place was contaminated pork tins.  
  
'Well, at least its something to keep them away and bothering someone else,' she thought.  
  
Through the whole thing, she was glad she'd kept Jin close. His presence alone was enough to scare off some more impulsive journalists. He'd been like a rock, never giving away the truth behind the whole episode. Who'd have believed it anyway? It was a secret that would never again be spoke about.  
  
When there was finally a calm, Miharu returned to University and picked up where she left off, though there was plenty of cramming to do, and not much time left till the exams. And then after that, she'd have to take maternity leave. It was best decided that she'd take a year out.  
  
She hoped the baby was going to be okay - after the stresses that had been put on her, tragedy could have sprung, but luckily, with regular visits to the Doctors, her condition was said to be well. But this prognosis could only be assured if she rested well, so most of her original working hours was cut and she spent a lot of time studying at home rather then at the University.  
  
Kyasha and Rubi were overjoyed with Miharu's return. It was tears all round now that the notion of never seeing each other again was shattered. And much more so with Xiaoyu, who'd not stopped bugging her when she'd got a phone call from her friend. It had almost been unbelievable to the Chinese girl.  
  
"An Angel has been smiling on you," Xiaoyu had said.  
  
"Yes, there has." Such irony for Miharu as she thought of the ever caring Jun Kazama. What irony indeed.  
  
During a week break, Miharu was surprised that Xiaoyu, Lei and Julia had come back to Japan to see her as well as take some much-needed time off from their everyday routines.  
  
When Xiaoyu first saw her friend, she gasped. "Wow, you're getting fat!"  
  
Thankfully, it was all taken in good cheer.

* * *

Miharu sat on the balcony, staring out across the city. Little lights flickered like stars on tall dark buildings, falling into shadow as the sun disappeared over the horizon. The orange glow was slowly being replaced by shimmering azure.  
  
She clung to her fluffy white robe, covering her nude form as she perched on the edge of the plastic garden chair. Most of the furniture was cheap things sent by her father and Hanii to replace what had been massacred. It didn't look much compared to her old set up but they were only possessions, which in the long run never really mattered. It was a human life that counted more.  
  
It was nice just to be absorbed in the peace and quiet with a clear mind. It had taken some time to be able to abandon the memories of that fateful night, but she took it at a slow pace, letting her mind focus on the ideas of the future instead of the horrors that she'd once faced.  
  
The brush on her shoulder made her jump slightly as Jin came to take up a seat beside her. He was clad only in a pair of sweat pants and a thin cotton robe that looked rather small on his muscular form.  
  
"I thought you were getting an early night?" He asked.  
  
She gave him a small smile, eyes wandering back to the sun, which was nearly completely set. "Need to think before I go to bed, rather then lying there and conjuring up things I don't want to think about before I go to sleep."  
  
"Worried about nightmares?" He intently queried. He leaned carefully forward in that instance to brush auburn tresses from her eyes.  
  
She sighed. "Maybe a little, but I'm just trying to get over it. If I just let myself slowly accept that there is only peace then there will be no more thoughts on the horror of the past."  
  
"Not all things of the past are bad," he said.  
  
She rose her eyebrows to him then. "I'm surprised you of all people would say that."  
  
He snorted, giving a half-hearted shrug. "I was meaning you rather then myself."  
  
She did truly smile then. "Yes there are good things to remember. Like how I've got you now."  
  
His eyes softened slightly to her expression. "Yeah that's a good thing…" A sigh slipped his lips then. "… But I feel guilty for being the cause of your troubles."  
  
She huffed, carefully rising from her seat and instead going to settle herself into his lap. "I told you I'd stick with you and I am. I've faced the worst of it and I've seen into your darker side and yet I'm still around. You know I won't leave you."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close so that he could softly kiss her cheek. "Thank you."  
  
She settled into his lap, eyes trailing over his chest. How handsome he was and so tender. She had to be one of the luckiest girls to have him as her own. And in the not too distant future they'd be parents and she'd always have a little piece of him reflected with her child. A bit them both that would always be together in another existence.  
  
Staring into the twilight, she pressed back on thoughts of the past and how'd they'd come to be. All her future thoughts pushed aside from the sudden burst of nostalgia.  
  
"You know, it is good to linger on the past, for all the things that have come to lead us to this very moment," she muttered.  
  
He closed his eyes, resting his cheek to her shoulder. "Hmm."  
  
"I'm just thinking about how we got together," she said.  
  
His eyes flickered open and met hers. "A little incident that came all the way to this."  
  
She scoffed, trailing into laughter. "Little? I hardly think so! So much happened in that time that led up to us getting together. All those cold moments and suddenly having an ounce of affection for one and other."  
  
"Some things I can hardly remember," Jin admitted. "I blocked out most of the time I was in my Grandfather's residence."  
  
"If you're not too tired, I could always tell you about the exciting, or not so things that happened. I'm sure you'll remember then!"  
  
"Oh? A bed time story!" His eyes glowed with humour.  
  
She lightly slapped his arm. "Silly!"  
  
"I do want to hear. It'll probably do us both good to hear about that time of our lives."  
  
Her mind was clearing of all dark thoughts as those old memories came back, bringing a warm smile to her face. "Yeah..."  
  
Miharu sat there and closed her eyes, the words of her story as she told, slipping from her lips in perfect recall of the events that had started it all over. She remembered herself as a sweet, young, and maybe even reckless sixteen year old girl, troubled by many things in life when she truly never needed to be. Her fond memories began on one day, the day that began the long journey, as she ran to school late again, words from her mother ringing in the back of her mind. Everything seemed to be something to be pushed aside, besides the mere pleasures in life, in which she herself never truly knew herself if it was pleasure or not. And her recall of love, which at that exact time was not a factor. For it was at the time in her life, when she was not the admirer... a time that would always relive itself without question...

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of the story. I want to thank everyone who took time to read the third of the 'Not the Admirer' series. There will not be a continuation after this story - I leave that to the imagination of the readers to decide for themselves what would happen to Miharu and Jin and of the child they'd have together.  
  
There will be however a story that is going to branch off in accordance to Tekken 5 when it comes out. There will be come alternative chapters added to 'Love Worth Fighting For' which will lead a different path. So in one way or another, this timeline will not have anything to do with that story. It's like a 'What if?' scenario with two different views of what happened to Miharu and her relationship with Jin. That should all come about early/mid 2005.  
  
For now, this story shall lead in a sense back to the first as Miharu relives those past days in her story recall...  
  
Anyway, thanks again. 


End file.
